Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?
by Mirthelle
Summary: Un trabajo práctico por parejas. ¿Qué sitio mejor que el Bosque Prohibido? Lo que no saben es que las parejas no serán de su agrado... ¿o si? Dos enemigos unidos por un trabajo... ¿qué pasará cuando descubran que del amor al odio hay solo un paso? DracoXH
1. El anuncio de Dumbledore

¡Hola a todo el mundo! He aquí mi debut como escritora en fanfiction. Después de mucho tiempo me animé a publicar mi historia. Espero que la disfruten i les guste mucho. Seguramente dentro de algunos caps. incluya Lemon, pero por ahora no está en mis planes.

Antes que nada... Estos personajes NO me pertenecen (y si fueran mios... ay lo que haría con ellos...) sinó que pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.

Disfruten mi DrXHr

* * *

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**1. El anuncio de Dumbledore.**

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban nevados. El lago, congelado, reflejaba la luz de la luna. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Dentro del castillo había cierta agitación. Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de la cena.

Una chica de cabellos largos y ondulados yojos marrones estaba sentada en la mesa, hablando animadamente con su novio Ron.

- Y tú¿Dónde pasaras las vacaciones? – Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? Pues... Seguramente iré a Italia con mi familia.

- ¿Ah si? Pensaba que pasaríamos la navidad juntos… - Dijo Hermione.

- Es que nos ha tocado un premio en el Ministerio de Magia y no me puedo negar a ir - explico Ron evitando la mirada de Hermione.

- ¡Ah! Bueno... No pasa nada. Te echaré muchos de menos.

- Vale… - Dijo Ron mirando a una hermosa chica que pasaba a lado suyo.

- ¡Ron¡Cierra la boca o llenaras tu plato de babas! – le grito Herminio, levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor. Ginny, que había visto toda la escena, fue detrás de Hermione.

La encontró en una sala bacía conjurando pequeñas luciérnagas y llorando silenciosamente.

- Hermione… - La llamó Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? Hola... Estaba aquí practicando unos hechizos… - intento sonreír Hermione, pero fallo en el intento y dos lagrimas mas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Sé que no es verdad. No sufras por Ron, ya sabes que el es así y le costara mucho cambiar, pero yo se que el te quiere.

- Ya… pero cuando estoy con el me siento ignorada, como si no fuera nadie.

- Venga Hermione, no te deprimas. Volvamos al Gran Comedor, que el director esta a punto de dar un discurso – intento animarla Ginny.

- Bueno… Pero no me sentare a menos de diez metros de Ron.

- Tranquila ¿vamos?

Cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor la comida ya había desaparecido de las mesas y Dumbledore se disponía a hacer su discurso. Mientras se sentaban, Hermione notó como alguien la miraba fijamente y al girarse, se encontró con unos ojos grises que se apartaron en seguida de su camino. Hermione conocía esos ojos, pero no recordaba a quien pertenecían.

- Queridos habitantes del castillo, espero que hayáis comido bien y que aun no os entre sueño por que tengo algo muy importante que comunicaros. Algo que no se ha hecho en Hogwarts nunca antes, pero por la situación en la que nos encontramos, creo que será de mucha ayuda – Dumbledore paró para preparar a sus alumnos para la sorpresa – durante el mes de julio los alumnos de sexto y séptimo se adentraran en el bosque prohibido y permanecerán allí todo el mes.

Se oyeron pequeños gritos de sorpresa por parte del alumnado, sobretodo de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo.

- ¿Qué dice Dumbledore¿Está loco o que? Meternos en el bosque prohibido… - Exclamó Ginny.

- Los años no perdonan – Rió Lavander con su amiga Parvati.

- Shhhhihht... ¿No veis que tiene que decir algo más? – les gritó Hermione reclamándoles silencio.

Efectivamente, Dumbledore tenía las manos levantadas reclamando la atención de los jóvenes.

- Creo que acierto si digo que muchos de vosotros pensáis que estoy loco – dijo con una media sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Ginny – pero, para que me entendáis os explicare en que consistirá. Estas prácticas servirán para que os podáis enfrentar a todo lo que podéis encontrar en el mundo exterior cuando salgáis de la protección de Hogwarts. Tendréis desde ahora hasta Junio para prepararos física y psicológicamente, además de aprender los conjuros y pociones necesarios para pasar la prueba.

Todo mundo miraba a Dumbledore con cara de horror.

- ¡Jejejeje, No me miréis así! En todo momento estaréis seguros porque los profesores haremos guardia por el bosque. Y si necesitáis algo solo tendréis que echar chispas rojas al cielo y nosotros os vendremos a ayudar. Pero bueno, esos detalles se hablaran mas adelante. Lo más importante por ahora es que os preparéis. Pero para eso tendréis una pareja. Mañana sabréis las parejas y no se podrá discutir sobre eso. Las parejas serán definitivas. Y ahora, os podéis dirigir a vuestras habitaciones a descansar, ya que mañana será un día bueno para algunos y malos para otros.

Hermione subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama. Se metió en la cama pensando en lo que había dicho Dumbledore y en su futura pareja ¿Quién seria? No tenia ni idea pero su sexto sentido le decía que no le iba a gustar y su intuición pocas veces fallaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer cap? Este ha sido un poco la introducción pero prometo que los otros van a estar muuuuucho más interesantes! Les ruego humildemente que dejen Reviews... Ya sean para darme ánimos o consejos los agradeceria mucho!

Hasta el próximo cap. !

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

¡Hola de nuevo! No he tardado nada en subir el nuevo cap. y espero que gusté mucho más que el anterior!

Por cierto, se me olvidó aclarar que esta historia transcurre en sáptimo curso para Hermione&Co, pero es independiente del sexto libro, vamos, como si no l hubierais leído. Después de aclarar esto... ¡Disfrutad del nuevo cap.!

Estos personajes NO me pertenecen (y si fueran mios... ay lo que haría con ellos...) sinó que pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.

* * *

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? **

**2. ¿Por qué a mi?**

La mañana amaneció lluviosa, como el ánimo de Hermione. Se dirigió como un fantasma al Gran Comedor, sin saludar a Ron, que se quedó extrañado.

Yendo hacia el Gran Comedor chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Uy! Perdón… estaba distraída… - se disculpó Hermione.

- ¡Sangre sucia¡Cuidado por dónde caminas¿Ves? Ya me has manchado la túnica de… ¿sangre? Granger¿tienes una herida? – preguntó Draco Malfoy con cara de… ¿preocupación?

- ¿Sangre? – Hermione se fijo que tenia una rascada no demasiado profunda en el muslo – me habré hecho un rasguño al caer…

- No te muevas, Granger – le ordenó Malfoy. Colocó su mano en el muslo de Hermione y con la otra buscó la varita en su túnica - ¡Episkeyo!

La herida de Hermione se curó y Malfoy pasó su mano suavemente por la pierna de la chica. De repente, Draco enrojeció y se levantó.

Después dicen que eres una chica inteligente… ¡Maldita sangre sucia¡Ya me has hecho perder el tiempo…!- Draco sonrió de manera burlona - ¡aquí se demuestra el verdadero poder de los sangre limpia!

Y Malfoy se va riendo, dejando a una furiosa Hermione.

- "¡Maldito engreído¿Con que derecho me toca¡Y encima se atreve a decir que es mejor que yo!" – piensa Hermione a punto de explotar.

- "¿Pero se puede saber que hago yo con la estúpida sabelotodo? Por mi se puede desangrar… Pero claro, todo el mundo sabe que el irresistible Draco Malfoy no desaprovecha ocasión para tocar a una chica… jejeje"

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se dirigió tambaleándose al Gran Comedor. Estaba un poco mareada y se sentía mal. Se sentó apartada de todo el mundo y empezó a comer lentamente.

Cuando todo el mundo había acabado ya de comer, Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a hablar.

- Las parejas ya están decididas. Cada alumno deberá presentarse delante del jefe de su casa y él les informará de cual será su pareja. ¡Y no quiero discusiones! – anunció Dumbledore a todos sus alumnos.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, había largas colas delante de los despachos de los cuatro jefes de casas. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa ya que dentro de poco descubriría quien sería su pareja y no creía que fuera de su agrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pisos más abajo, el maravilloso Draco Malfoy se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicas.

- ¡Ay Draco! Ojalá seas mi pareja… - dijo una de ellas.

- Jejejeje, no te preocupes cariño, seguro que me tocará con alguna de vosotras – dice él sonriendo sensualmente.

En es momento, Pansy Parkinson se abre paso entre las chicas y abraza a Draco posesivamente.

- Apartaos de él porque Draquito es mío… (N/A: Ya parece Gollum¿no? Esss míiioo…. Mi tesssoooro XD) ¡Fuera bichos! – les gritó Pansy.

- Pansy, no seas tan antipática… - dijo Malfoy apartándose de Pansy – sabéis que yo os quiero a todas igual.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – llamó Snape – es su turno…

- Bueno chicas, nos veremos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Señorita Granger! – Llamó McGonagall – es su turno…

Hermione entró al despacho muy nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos y le daba vueltas la cabeza.

- Siéntese por favor –le pidió McGonagall mirando un pergamino.

La chica se sentó en una cómoda butaca y respiró hondo.

- Muy bien Srta. Granger. Esto será una gran prueba para usted… deberá tener mucha mucha paciencia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sr. Malfoy… le compadezco. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por usted… - dijo Snape compadeciéndose – UHF… Su pareja es la Srta. Hermione Granger.

- ¿QUÉ! – Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

- Se tiene que reunir con ella ahora mismo en el aula 69 (N/A: Que número más sugerente… ¡Me encanta!). No hay discusión posible. Buena suerte, la necesitará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Su pareja es el Sr. Draco Malfoy.

- ¡NO! PERO… - intentó discutir Hermione.

-No hay peros que valgan. Reunase ahora mismo con él en el aula 69 y, por favor¡tenga paciencia! No quiero ver al Sr. Malfoy en la enfermería…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Genial. Con Granger. Menudo día tengo hoy… ¡Dios, cómo me puedes hacer esto! Maldita sabelotodo… al menos me divertiré un rato con su inocencia de sangre sucia".

Malfoy se acercó lentamente a Hermione, que estaba abriendo la puerta del aula 69, i la abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Contenta de estar con el gran Draco Malfoy, el chico más deseado de Hogwarts? Todo un honor… para ti, claro.

- Malfoy… ¿quieres soltarme o es que me encuentras tan irresistible que no te puedes contener? – le dijo Hermione apartándose y mirando a Draco fijamente.

A Hermione le latía fuerte el corazón y la cabeza le daba vueltas…

- Nn…no me siento bien… Ugh… - Hermione cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

¿Qué tal el nuevo cap? Jejeje he dejado el final en intriga... Muahahaha que mala soy... Muchas gracias por los reviews de:

**Dany-Malfoy17:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y me alegro de que te guste mi historia.

**x-Yrena-x:** Jejeje ¡adivinaste! La pareja era Draco. No era muy difícil...¿o si?Gracias por el review.

Estoy eternamente agradecida a aquellos que me dejaron reviews... casi se me saltan las lágrimas ¡y no es mentira! Espero obtener algunos reviews más en este cap, osea que porfaaaaaaa... un click al botoncito de abajoooooooo...

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	3. En la enfermería

Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el capítulo i con un calor de muerrte! Barcelona 38º...sin aire acondicionado ni ventilador!Esto es el infierrrrrrnooo! Me derritoooo... ¡NO! NO me puedo derretir hasta acabar con la historia! Debo ser fu..fuer...te... jejeje estoy loca.

Bromas a parte, en este caphay un poco más de acción que en los anteriores... Espero que les guste mucho!

Estos personajes NO me pertenecen (y si fueran mios... ay lo que haría con ellos...) sinó que pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.

* * *

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? **

**3. En la enfermería.**

_Malfoy se acercó lentamente a Hermione, que estaba abriendo la puerta del aula 69, i la abrazó por la cintura._

_- ¿Contenta de estar con el gran Draco Malfoy, el chico más deseado de Hogwarts? Todo un honor… para ti, claro._

_- Malfoy… ¿quieres soltarme o es que me encuentras tan irresistible que no te puedes contener? – le dijo Hermione apartándose y mirando a Draco fijamente._

_A Hermione le latía fuerte el corazón y la cabeza le daba vueltas…_

_- Nn…no me siento bien… Ugh… - Hermione cayó al suelo inconsciente._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos pero los cerró enseguida, ya que la brillante luz blanca le molestaba. No estaba sola. Había alguien más con ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la iluminación pero al ver quién había a su la lado los cerró con fuerza y volvió a mirar, para descartar la posibilidad de que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Pero no. Lo que había a su lado era real. Un chico rubio tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. ¡Era Draco Malfoy¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy tenia una cara tan angelical? Hermione recordó en quién estaba pensando. ¡Por Dios! Era el horrible, prepotente, frío, creído, cruel Draco Malfoy! La chica quiso apartarlo de un empujón pero de repente se oyó un ruido de puerta que se abría y la profesora Sprout entró corriendo.

- ¡Madame Pomfrey¡Madame Pomfrey¿Dónde está?

- No grite profesora Sprout, que tengo pacientes…

- ¡Venga rápido al invernadero 3¡Ha habido un accidente1

- ¿De verdad¡Vamos, rápido!

Y las dos mujeres salieron dejando a los chicos completamente solos (N/A: Que peligro…).

Malfoy se había despertado con los gritos de las profesoras y se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama mirando por la ventana.

- No se que demonios hago todavía aquí… ¡Debería estar con mis fans! A ver si esta despierta de una vez… ¡No puedo perder más tiempo!

- ¡Pues ya te puedes ir, no te necesito para nada! – dijo Hermione incorporándose.

- ¿Así me agradeces que te haya traído a la enfermería? Te informo de que si no fuera por mí estarías medio muerta en un pasillo oscuro ¿vale? Y no es que me desagrade la idea pero no me puedo arriesgar a suspender las prácticas…

- ¿Eso soy yo¿Un instrumento insignificante para aprobar las prácticas?

- Mmm… déjame pensar…sí. ¿Quisieras ser algo más?

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Hermione.

- ¿Yo? Pues claro que… - pero fue callada por los labios del chico, que la besaban con ardiente pasión.

Hermione no pudo más que sorprenderse pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico le hizo perder la razón y empezó a corresponder al beso. Sus lenguas se exploraban ansiosas y las manos de Draco empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Hermione. Ella respondió hundiendo sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio del chico.

- ¡Hey señora¡Déjeme pasar¡La que está allí es mi novia! – gritó una voz detrás de la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Calla chico! La señorita ya tiene compañía – le reprendió madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué compañía¡YO SOY SU NOVIO!

Hermione y Draco se separaron al instante. Él se apartó de la chica y dirige la vista a la ventana, con el ceño fruncido.

- "Qué rápido ha perdido el control Granger. Es que yo hago que todas pierdan el control. Aunque sea una sangre sucia no está nada mal. Me voy a divertir mucho con ella".

Mientras tanto, Hermione, roja como un tomate, se abrochaba rápidamente los botones desatados por Malfoy.

- "¿Qué se supone que hace éste¿Se cree que todas las chicas caerán a sus pies? Pues yo no seré una de esas… Esto solo ha sido un momento de debilidad que no se repetirá".

En ese momento, se abre la cortina y entra Ron con cara de mal humor. Se acerca a Hermione y la besa.

- ¡Hermione¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que estabas con… ¿Malfoy¿Qué demonios hace aquí este idiota? – gritó Ron mirando a Malfoy con odio.

- A ver pobretón, primero, yo no te he insultado, o sea que un poco de respeto. Segundo, si no fuera por mi tu "noviecita" estaría inconsciente quién sabe dónde y tercero, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer – Malfoy miró a Ron fríamente – para las explicaciones está tu novia… si es quiere contarte lo que hacíamos los dos solos.

- Pero que demoni… - gritó Ron.

- No me grites ¿oyes? – Draco se dirigió a la cortina y antes de salir se giró hacia Ron y Hermione – Me voy, no quiero intoxicarme respirando el mismo aire que vosotros. Por cierto Granger, ya te puedes ir recuperando porque como suspendamos las prácticas ya no serás sangre sucia porque simplemente te voy a dejar sin sangre. ¡Hasta nunca!

- Maldito Malfoy de mierda… ¿Es tu pareja en las prácticas? Que mala suerte… A mi me ha tocado con Lunática Lovegood. ¡Es horrible!

- … - Hermione aun estaba pensando inconscientemente en Draco y en su beso… había sentido ganas de más… si no hubiera llegado Ron quién sabe cuando habrían parado… Habría cometido el mayor error de su vida.

- Mione…yo…te quería pedir perdón por lo que ha pasado estos últimos días… yo te quiero mucho y se que tu también me amas… - Ron se acercó a Hermione y la empezó a besar.

La chica le siguió el juego sin demasiadas ganas. Ron metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Hermione y la empezó a acariciar.

- Ron… para, estamos en la enfermería…

- Pero Mione, yo me voy mañana… Quiero estar contigo esta noche…

- Ron, por favor, no me encuentro bien… Déjame descansar…

- Con Malfoy no te encontrabas mal… Seguro que hiciste todo lo que él te pedía…

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Cállate! Se que ha pasado algo… ¿Qué hacíais los dos solos?

- Pero si yo no…

- No hace falta que digas nada. No te molestaré más. Adiós. – dijo Ron enfadado y salió de la habitación.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó hacer desaparecer ese maldito dolor de cabeza que había aparecido.

- Srta. Granger – dijo Madame Pomfrey asomándose – veo que ha despertado. Ha tenido una bajada de tensión. Debería reducir su ritmo de trabajo y no exponerse a temperaturas extremas ni situaciones estresantes si quiere mejorar.

- Muy bien, gracias por todo.

- Déle las gracias al Sr. Malfoy, él fue el que la trajo en brazos aquí.

- …

- Descanse.

Madame Pomfrey la dejó sola. ¡Nunca le daría las gracias a Malfoy¡NUNCA! Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan desafortunada? Era la pareja de su peor enemigo. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

* * *

Que tal el nuevo cap? Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Pobre Hermy, lo que le pasará de ahora en adelante... Soy cruel con mis personajes... ya no me van a querer... buaaa T.T Pero al final tendrán su recompensa...

Qué pasará en el proximo cap? solo lo sabrán si lo leen... :P

Paso a agradecer lo reviews que he recibido esta vez...

**Silviota:** Tus deseos son ordenes! Espero que te haya gustado!

**YurikoII:** Has buscado todas las posibilidades! Me asombra en todo lo que has pensado. Ni a mi misma se me habían ocurrido tantas cosas! Este cap no lo he subido tan rápido como los otros porque sino me destrozo mis manos de tanto escribir... aun me cuesta un poco... Espero que me perdones!

**Lucy Westenra:** Me siento alagada de que te guste mi historia! Gracias por decirme lo de la alerta de anónimos! Como soy nueva en esto no sabia como funcionaba, y aun me cuesta un poco pero mas o menos me arreglo. Muchas gracias!

**Khye:** Ya sabes lo que le ha pasado a Hermione... pobrecita, estudia demasiado! Me alegro de que t haya gustado el principio.

**Navigo:** No te lamentes por no haver dejado review en el cap1! aun quedan muchos por delante y espero que me dejes uno en cada uno, aunque sea para decirme que te a gustado (o no).

**Intentaré** subir el nuevo cap. pronto! (no prometo nada porque cuando quiero soy muy perezosa!).

Mientras tanto, animadme con vuestro reviews! k no cuesta tanto! Y si alguien ha leido y no deja reviews... muchas gracias igualmente por leer mi historia!

¡Hasta el próximo cap!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	4. Peleas y reconciliaciones

Aquí estoy con mi nuevo cap! Con este he tardado un poco más que con los otros... Espero que me perdonen pero es que el calor me trae medio tonta... se me derrite el cerebro y no puedo pensar... jejeje

Sin más preambulos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Que lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**4. Peleas y reconciliaciones.**

- En serio Ginny, no se que hacer… - dijo Hermione preocupada con la vista en el suelo.

- Bueno Mione, sabes bien que el trabajo lo teneis que hacer los dos.

- ¡Ya lo se! Pero ya sabes¡es mi peor enemigo! Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…

Ginny y Ron ya habían vuelto de las vacaciones en Italia. Hermione había pasado las vacaciones en la biblioteca, investigando un poco sobre el Bosque Prohibido y Malfoy no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el incidente de la enfermería.

Era Sábado antes de empezar las clases y Ginny y Hermione se encontraban solas en la torre de Griffindor hablando sobre el problema de Hermione con Draco.

- Algo tienes que hacer. ¡No te puedes rendir sin haber empezado! Si yo fuera tú iría y lo arrastraría conmigo a hacer el trabajo.

- Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como eres la pareja de Harry…

- E-eso n-no tiene nada que ver – dijo Ginny roja como un tomate - ¡Y no me cambies de tema¡Prométeme que irás a hablar con él!

- UHF… no se como haces para convencerme siempre… Mañana intentaré hablar con él.

- Así me gusta, Mione.

--Al día siguiente -------------------------

- Draquito… ¿quieres que esta tarde vayamos a pasear a Hogsmeade? – dijo Pansy Parkinson mirando con devoción a Malfoy.

- Mmm… bueno, no tengo ningún plan.

- ¡Qué bien¿Sabes? Podemos ir Honeydukes y luego a…

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó una voz a las espaldas de Draco.

Éste se giró y se encontró a Hermione.

- ¡Hombre! Si es la sangre sucia…

- Tenemos que hablar… a solas – dijo ésta mirando con asco a Pansy.

- ¿Para que quieres estar sola con él? Te recuerdo que él es mio… - dijo Parkinson celosa.

- Tranquila Barbie, que no me gusta nada tu muñequito.

- Pansy, déjanos solos, a ver qué quiere.

- Mmm… bueno pero ve con cuidado para que no te infecte… - besó a Draco – Nos vemos esta tarde, amor.

- Vale, hasta luego – se giró hacia Hermione y le sonrió seductoramente - ¿Vienes a continuar lo de la enfermería? Pues lo siento pero tengo lista de espera hasta dentro de tres meses. ¿Te apunto?

- "Genial, playboy en acción" Cállate, idiota. Nunca caería tan bajo. Quería hablarte de las prácticas…

- Aaah… ¿ya las has acabado?

- ¿Cómo que si lo he acabado¡Te recuerdo que es un trabajo en PAREJAS¡¿Quieres suspender o qué!

- Mmm… No me preocupa. Mi padre tiene muchos contactos. Yo nunca he suspendido nada.

- ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE¡Te juro que como no hagas el trabajo te… te…!

Draco acorraló a Hermione contra la pared y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué me harás¿Me vas a matar o me violarás?

- Vete a la mierda.

- Ssht… Te ayudaré a hacer el trabajo… solo porque me das pena…

- No necesito tu pena, rubio oxigenado.

- Mañana a las ocho de la noche en el aula 69. No falles o me enfadaré mucho…

Hermione lo empujó y se alejó con paso decidido. Antes de girar la esquina se paró y miró a Draco a los ojos con odio.

- No faltaré… ¡Idiota! – Y se fue.

Malfoy se quedó quieto sonriendo para sí mismo. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar de esa manera. Se veía muy sexy gritando e insultándolo…

- "¡Ah¡Maldito Malfoy¡Siempre me hace perder la paciencia en menos de dos segundos! Me tengo que controlar o acabará en la enfermería como dijo la profesora McGonagall… No me desagrada la idea… Pero por el bien del trabajo debo tranquilizarme".

Hermione fue directa a la torre de Griffindor para descansar. El encuentro con Malfoy le habí hecho perder los nervios. Llegó a su habitación, que estaba completamente desierta, y se acostó en su cama. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione sin ganas.

- Soy yo, Ron.

- …

- ¿Hermione?

- Pasa…

Ron caminó hacia la cama de Hermione y la intentó besar pero ella se apartó y se puso de espaldas a él.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Vienes a llenarme la cabeza con tus paranoias de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Malfoy?

- Yo…

- Pues te digo que yo hago lo que me da la gana.

- Hermione…

- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para enamorarme de Malfoy¿En serio lo crees?

- Pero…

- NUNCA sentiré más que odio por ese idiota.

- ¡Joder Hermione, déjame hablar! – gritó Ron y Hermione calló enseguida – He venido a pedirte perdón por el numerito de la enfermería. No debería haber desconfiado así de ti. Lo siento de verdad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Hablaría en serio Ron esta vez?

- ¿Cómo se… que esta vez lo dices en serio?

- Tendrás que confiar en mí… por favor, Mione, dame una última oportunidad. Te lo ruego… Te amo…

Hermione se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué debería hacer¿Cuál era la opción adecuad?

- Yo… bueno Ron. Te daré una última oportunidad… Por favor… no hagas que me arrepienta… no me falles… Te lo pido… - lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de Hermione. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Ella quería estar con Ron… Siempre lo había querido… ¿Entonces por qué lloraba ahora que había conseguido reconciliarse?

- Ssht… no te preocupes Mione… Ya estoy contigo… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de ir a cenar?

- No… no voy a cenar esta noche… me encuentro un poco mal y prefiero quedarme aquí descansando.

- Bueno, como quieras. Mañana hablamos.

- Vale, buenas noches.

Ron besa a Hermione y sale de la habitación. Hermione cierra los ojos y cae en un agitado sueño.

* * *

Qué les ha parecido? Menuda peleita han tenido Draco y Mione... por poco lo coge de los pelos y lo estampa contra la pared... pobrecito Draco... A ver si más adelante se reconcilian (soy la autora... puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos... ja ja ja).

Muchas gracias por los Reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior!

**Dany-Malfoy17:** Aquí tienes la conti... espero que haya satisfecho tus espectativas... esta vez me he tardado un poco más... pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? Draco&Hermy forever (que pena que esta pareja no la veremos ni en los libros ni en la películas... suerte que existen estos fanfics jejeje).

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ :** Me alegro de que te guste! Ya sabes las parejas? Qué parejas? (Haciendome la despistada) jejeje son muy obvias, no? Pero puede ser que más adelante encontremos el factor sorpresa (o no?) Jejeje

**Bichito91:** Jejeje suerte que arreglé... porque sino no podria haber recibido tu review! Tienes razón, Ron es MUY celoso... y encima el puede hacer lo que quiera pero Hermione no... jejeje tendrá que satisfacer a su novia, porque sino ella buscará consuelo en Draco... jijiji (Que tipo de consuelo? jujuju).

**YurikoII:** Me alegro de uqe te haya gustado el capítulo! Verdaderamente Ron siempre piensa lo peor (aunque esta vez ha hacertado) y Draco no pierde oportunidad para estar con ninguna chica, por muy sangre sucia que sea... La única que tiene un verdadero problema es nuestra Hermione, que cada dia que pasa está más confundida... Y encima yo la hago sufrir... el proximo capítulo sufrirá bastante...¡UY! Ya me fui de la lengua... bueno, ya se verá lo que le pasará...

**Lucy Westenra:** Te moriste de risa! NOOO! HE MATADO A UN LECTOR! Puede ser que tu fantasma no descanse en paz y me torture todas las noches! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Iré a la cárcel! No fue intencionado! En serioooo! Podrá tu fantasma perdonarme? Que descanses en paz... XD (Toy loca) Bromas a parte, ya me pasé por tu historia y en seio me gustó mucho! Esta re interesante! Espero que tu también la sigas pronto! Y respecto al problema de las faltas de ortografía, yo utilizo Microsoft Word con corrector para escribir los capítulos. Y es verdad que a veces desaparecen signos, por eso antes de publicar los caps. los reviso en "edit/Preview". Yo tambíen soy nueva en esto y apenas me estoy acostumbrando. jejeje.

**Nanda Rowling:** Veo que eres una chica ocupada... te lo perdono si me envias reviews en los próximos capítulos (chantaje? noo... jeje te perdono igual ) Muchas gracias por tus felicidades!

**Navigo:** Hola de nuevo! Esperaré con impaciencia tu nuevo review! Y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que los otros!

Muchos besos a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews, y a los que no, gracias igual por leer mi historia!

Espero muchos reviews en este capítulo, con quejas, consejos, palabras de ánimo... Animense y dejenme uno por fa...!

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	5. La nota inesperada

Hola a todos! Que tal? Yo de vacaciones... jijiji Pero escribiendo este fanfic no habrá vacaciones... si son buenos i me dejan reviews como hasta ahora. En este capítulo me he tardado un poco más porque... bueno, realmente no se porque he tardado más pero espero que me disculpen... T.T lo sientooooo...

Espero que les guste este capítulo! Ahora sí, al leer!

**

* * *

Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? **

**5. La nota inesperada**

- ¡Mione¡Mione¡Despiértate, vamos a llegar tarde!

- Aix… Ginny… no grites… ¿qué hora es?

- ¡Quedan diez minutos para empezar las clases!

- ¿QUÉ¿Pero por qué no me has avisado antes?

- ¡Lo he hecho pero me has dicho que te dejara en paz!

- Uff… el primer día después de Navidad y llego tarde…

Las chicas corrieron por los pasillos y se separaron, Ginny hacia el tercer piso a D.C.A.O. y Hermione a las mazmorras ya que tenía clase de pociones con Snape. Llegó y por suerte el profesor aun no esaba en el aula. La chica miró a su alrededor buscando un sitio libre para sentarse. El único que no estaba ocupado era al lado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione fue resignada a su sitio y se sentó. Justo en ese instante entró el profesor Snape.

- Hoy tendréis que preparar la poción que hay escrita en la pizarra. Tenéis dos horas para terminarla. Ya podéis empezar.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta noche, sangre sucia? Parece que no has dormido demasiado…

- Cállate, Malfoy. Tú no eres nadie para preguntarme.

- No… pero ha debido ser algo importante porque llevas un sujetador negro debajo de la camisa blanca. Se nota mucho ¿sabes? Y como creo que no eres del tipo que lo hace para destacar, me supongo que estabas demasiado dormida como para darte cuenta.

Hermione se sonrojó. Había pasado una noche realmente mala. Se despertaba a cada hora de una pesadilla diferente. Por eso se había quedado dormida por la mañana. Por eso no se había fijado en la ropa que se había puesto. Pero que Malfoy se lo dijera tan tranquilo, como si nada… eso no lo podía permitir.

- Veo que te fijas bien en esas cosas…

- Soy un especialista, "cariño". Por muy sangre sucia empollona que seas todos los chicos te miran ahora pero tranquila, es algo pasajero… ¿Desde cuando a los chicos nos interesan las chicas bajitas con poco cuerpo y un pelo tan horrible? – mintió Draco. En verdad estaba sorprendido del cambio que había hecho Hermione en un año. El pelo le había crecido hasta media espalda y ya no era rebelde y seco, sino ondulado, suave y sedoso. Pero nunca lo admitiría más que para sí mismo. Y igualmente le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Señorita Granger! 20 puntos menos para Griffindor por gritar en clase.

- ¡Pero si Malfoy tamb…!

- Otros 10 puntos menos por replicar. Y si vuelve a hacerlo restaré 20, no 10.

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo ente la mirada de repugnancia y superioridad que le lanzó Snape y se concentró en la preparación de sus ingredientes.

El resto del día pasó lentamente entre clases aburridas, lecciones incompresibles y hechizos muy complejos. Recordó que esa tarde había quedado con Draco para empezar con el trabajo y se sumió más en su depresión.

Eran las seis y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme por algo mas cómodo. Se decidió por un vestido hasta las rodillas de color borgoña. Dejó caer su pelo suelto. Estaba realmente hermosa. Bajo a la sala común para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la cita. Decidió repasar una vez mas los apuntes que había escrito.

De repente una lechuza llamo a la ventana. Llevaba una carta atada en la pata. Hermione abrió la ventana y la lechuza le entrego la nota en la cual decía:

_"Srta. Granger._

_Preséntese inmediatamente en el despacho del director._

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore._

_P.D.: Me encanta el granizado de limón"._

Hermione fue corriendo hacia el despacho del director. Esa nota no presagiaba nada bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Granger? Ya llevo treinta minutos esperándola. Será mejor irla a buscar en lugar de quedarme aquí sentado. ¿Será que me tiene miedo y por eso no se ha presentado?.

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos en busca de la chica. Se acerco a la puerta de entrada dispuesto a buscar por el jardín cuando algo choco contra su espalda y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Oye¡ve con cuidado! – le espetó Draco. Se fijó en la persona que había caído al suelo.Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Hermione. Ésta aumento cuando vio que estaba tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviera vacío.

- ¡Granger¿Estás bien?. – Hermione reaccionó y se incorporó con dificultad. Draco, al ver que le temblaban las piernas, la sujeta de la cintura y la atrae hacia si. –¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione lo miró con odio.

- ¡Suéltame¡Déjame ir! Seguro que tú tampoco quieres que vaya a verlos. ¡No lo entiendes¡Son mis padres! Nunca me alejaras de ellos. ¡NUNCA!– Grito histérica.

Intentó zafarse de Draco pero él la sujetaba conmucha fuerza.

- Por favor… suéltame… Te lo ruego -pidióentre sollozos.

- ¡No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!

- No tengo ganas de hablar del tema ¡Déjame en paz malditorubio oxigenado! - le gritó. Después de un instante ellacomprendió que reaccionando de esa manera no lograría nada - Por favor, necesito estar sola... déjame un momento, te lo pido

Draco se dejó convencer, pero desconfiando del canvio de actitud de la chica, le hizo creer que se iba a las mazmorras cuando, en realidad, se escondia detrás de las gradas.Hermione, al sentirse sola, intento con gran esfuerzo abrir la enorme puerta de roble. Al darse cuenta que no podia solo con su fuerza y sin estar dispuesta a darse porvencida, saco la varita eintento fconcentrarse en un hechizo pero no lo lograba.No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de sus padres accidentados. Se odió a sí misma por la impotencia que sentía. se odió a sí misma por no poder estar con sus padres en esos momentos tan duros. Se odió a sí misma por ser bruja. Se odió a sí misma por todos los motivos que pudieran haver. Pero sobretodo, se odió a si misma por ser ella. Por ser Hermione Granger sangre sucia y empollona.

De repente, sufrió un mareo y calló lentamente al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Hola! Que tal el cap? Espero que les haya gustado muchícimo porque el siguiente será mucho mejor... jejeje 

Para Hermione vienen épocas difíciles, pero no es porque me guste hacer sufrir a mis personajes (entonces, por que lo hago?) sino porque es algo necesario para unir a nuestros dos protagonistas (Draco y Hermione).

El próximo capítulo es digno de ver... lo aseguro.

Paso ahora a responder los reviews:

**Bichito91:** Jejeje seguro que Draco la sabrá consolar muy bien... (consuelame a mí! Yo también estoy triste... T.T) pero tranqui, Hermione nunca será una salida (o al menos lo intentaré) pero ¿Quién no se vuelve loca con un bombonazo como Malfoy a su lado? Yo seguro que si. Y respecto a que Draco es prepotente... si, realmente lo es, pero es parte de su encanto... lo hace tan sexy...

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Si, por fin actualicé. La verdad es que me cuesta un poco subir los caps. no porque no entienda como funciona sino porque me da pereza... pero aquí están... Todo por mis lectores... Y con respecto al factor sorpresa... espero que no sea muy obvio... Soy muy mala para guardar misterio o secretos hasta el final. Antes de llegar los acabo contando. jejeje.

**Dany-Malfoy17:** A mi también me encantan las peleas que tienes! (jeje por eso las escribo u.uU) Pero me gustan más las escenas de pasión sin límites... muahahaha

**Nanda Rowling:** A mi también me cae mal Ron... por eso está en el papel de malo... Perdón si a alguien le gusta Ron, pero para gustos no hay nada escrito Y no se si terminará prontocon Ron... recuerden queson mejores amigos... ¿Será capaz Hermione de aguantar con Ronsolo por amistad? Yo creo que no porque a mí me pasó algo parecido y rompí... por muy amigos que fueramos. Yo aquí contando mi vida privada... perdón, estoy un poco mal. XD Me esforzaré por hacer los caps. más largos!

**Navigo:** Jejeje Tranqui que en el próximo cap habrá bastante Draco Hermione... juasjuasjuas

**Hanna:** Esa frase ta buena... me vino en un momento de inspiración inusual en mi... Jujuju en el próximo cap los verás muy reconciliados... pero a veces no pueden evitar pelearse... son como dos níños...

**DaanaMalfoy:** Me alegro de que te guste! Y si... seguiré... lo seguiré... lo seguiré... lo seguiré... XD

Bueno muchísisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, les estoy eternamente agradecida! Gracias a ustedes esta Fanfic se mantiene con vida! Si no lo quieren enviar al cementerio (por favor, no!). Envienme más más y más reviews para mantener a este pobre fanfic con vida! Ustedes son mi comida, mi oxigeno y mi agua! Los necesitoooooooooo!

Muchiiiiiiiiiisimos besos,

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	6. ¿Tregua?

Hola Hola Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí y traigo el nuevo cap conmigo! Jejeje este cap. me encanta y espero que también os guste a vosotros...Este es el verdadero DracoXHermione!

Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Ginila por su gran ayuda en la corrección de este capítulo y algunas ideas claves! Te quiero mucho Ginila!

Y, ahora sí, les dejo con el cap!

* * *

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? **

**6. ¿Tregua?**

_Hermione, al sentirse sola, intento con gran esfuerzo abrir la enorme puerta de roble. Al darse cuenta que no podia solo con su fuerza y sin estar dispuesta a darse porvencida, saco la varita eintento fconcentrarse en un hechizo pero no lo lograba.No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de sus padres accidentados. Se odió a sí misma por la impotencia que sentía. se odió a sí misma por no poder estar con sus padres en esos momentos tan duros. Se odió a sí misma por ser bruja. Se odió a sí misma por todos los motivos que pudieran haver. Pero sobretodo, se odió a si misma por ser ella. Por ser Hermione Granger sangre sucia y empollona._

_De repente, sufrió un mareo y cayó lentamente al suelo, inconsciente._

La vio desplomarse en el suelo. Se asustó. Sintió terror. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca. Draco, de un impulso, corrió hacia Hermione. No era propio de él ayudar a cualquiera, pero, no sabía por qué, ella era diferente.

- ¡Granger! Granger… aguanta… yo te ayudaré.

Utilizó en sí mismo y en ella un hechizo mimetizador, que les hacía tomar el color de lo que tenían detrás, como si fueran transparentes. La cogió en brazos y la levantó con dificultad (N/A: Hay que recordar que aunque Mione no esté gorda, es un peso muerto y pesa lo suyo). Draco ya había decidido dónde llevarla. A la enfermería no, porque entonces seguro que no la dejarían salir al exterior. La llevaría a su habitación. Aquel era uno de los privilegios de ser el ahijado de Snape. Disponía de una habitación para él solo. Fue esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Dio gracias a su padre por haberle enseñado ese hechizo años atrás.

Al llegar a su cuarto, recostó a Hermione en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Seguía inconsciente. La miró. Lucía preciosa. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y algunos cabellos se adherían a ella. Sus labios gruesos y rosados estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Sintió ganas de besarlos hasta saciar su sed. Su vestido se adaptaba espectacularmente al cuerpo de Hermione y le permitía entrever las delicadas líneas de su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y blanquecina. En ese momento, Draco la deseó como no había deseado a ninguna mujer. Deseó apartar los mechones de su cara, desabrochar botón a botón ese vestido, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo, besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, hacerla suya… solo suya…

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, esos ojos marrones que tanto cautivaban a Draco, que le hacían olvidarse del mundo, del pasado, del futuro. De quién era él y quién era ella.

La chica estaba mareada y se sorprendió al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se incorporó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Se abrió una puerta y salió Draco, todo mojado con una toalla atada en la cintura. Los mechones dorados de pelo mojado se le pegaban en la frente y le tapaban los ojos, cosa que le hacía parecer muy sexy (y lo era… jejeje).

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y se sonrojó. Realmente tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Draco le sonrió seductoramente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- M-ma… mareada.

Draco se sentó en la cama y acarició la cara de Hermione.

- Acuéstate de nuevo. Te traeré algo para cenar.

La chica se sorprendió de la nueva faceta de seductor que había adoptado Draco con ella.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo¿Por qué no me insultas¿Por qué no te ríes de mí?

- Mmm… voy a hacer una tregua contigo hasta que estés un poco mejor. ¿Aceptas? – susurró Draco acercándose cada vez más a Hermione.

- Bueno… Acepto… - dijo ella.

Draco la cogió de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente. Hermione sintió un gran remolino de sensaciones en su interior. ¡Estaba besando de nuevo a Draco Malfoy! Había jurado que eso no volvería a suceder, pero allí estaba con él de nuevo. Intentó resistirse pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro.

La loción de Draco la embriagaba haciéndole perder los sentidos. El sabor de su boca, la calidez de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel… todo ello le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y se dejó llevar. Pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Draco. Le encantaba el tacto de su piel… tan suave…

Mientras, Draco empezó a besar el cuello de la chica haciéndola temblar de placer.

Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a Draco, apretándolo contra sí para sentirlo más cerca.

El chico, complacido por la reacción de ella, la recostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella. La besó otra vez, pero ahora con más pasión. Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar el vestido de la chica. Hermione se estremeció ante el roce de los dedos de Draco en su espalda. Malfoy empezó a descender por el cuello dejando un rastro húmedo de besos por donde pasaban sus labios.

Hermione se asustó. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar Draco? Malfoy la notó un poco rígida. ¿Se sentiría incómoda por lo que le estaba haciendo? Paró un momento y la miró a los ojos. Los tenía cerrados con fuerza. Draco la besó con dulzura y se retiró de encima de ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Q-que… que pasa? – preguntó.

- Yo nunca fuerzo a una chica a hacer lo que ella no quiera. Si lo hago es porque ella lo desea, cosa que siempre sucede. – dijo riendo con confianza.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. ¿Es que siempre tenía que estropearlo todo con un comentario fuera de lugar? Pero se alegró de que la respetase… nunca pensó que él actuaría de esa manera.

Draco se puso un short para dormir y le entregó a Hermione una sudadera. Ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Fácil. Esta noche te quedas aquí.

- ¿QUÉ!

- No pienso permitir que estés ni un minuto sola.

- ¡Pero…!

- Y como creo que no querrás que duerma contigo en tu dormitorio y de tus amigas, te quedarás aquí.

- ¡Pero…!

- Ni peros ni nada. Póntelo y ven a la cama.

Hermione se quedó mirando la sudadera y luego dirigió la vista a Draco.

- Oye… ¿Piensas mirar cómo me desnudo?

- Claro… ¿Por qué? – dijo él pícaramente.

- ¡Serás…!

- Está bien, está bien, puedes usar mi baño.

Hermione fue hacia el baño y cerró con un portazo. Después de unos segundos asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Draco se tumbó en su cama sonriente. Realmente le fascinaba esa chica.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione salió vestida ya con la sudadera puesta, que mostraba sus largas piernas. Se acostó en la cama, un poco alejada de Malfoy y cerró los ojos.

- Granger…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó exasperada.

- Tengo frío…

- ¡Pues abrígate más!

- ¡Pero tengo frío igual!

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

- Esa era la pregunta que esperaba… - susurró Draco con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

- Con que era eso… Tu vena de seductor siempre en acción ¿eh?

- Mmm… dejémoslo todo de lado solo por esta noche…

- Vale… pero solo porque me has ayudado.

Se abrazaron en la oscuridad y olvidaron sus diferencias por un momento.

Draco, poco a poco, fue cediendo a un profundo sueño. Hermione lo miró dormirse y sonrió dulcemente.

En el estado de paz y tranquilidad en el que se encontraba, vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de sus padres gravemente heridos y perturbaron su mente. Miró a Draco y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Apartó delicadamente sus brazos y se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama. Había recordado cual era su cometido. Su deber como hija. Debía irse. No podía permitirse estar allí tranquilamente mientras sus padres estaban sufriendo. No sería una egoísta. Fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a dispuesta a abrir la puerta para salir, echó la vista atrás y vio a Draco, durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo. Algo la detenía. Su cuerpo no quería irse de allí.

* * *

Uaaaaah! Que les ha parecido? Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo... Draco ha hecho un canvio de actitud... está enamorado, el pobre... aix... que sexy es...Nonono que se me cae la baba... Que hará Hermione? Irá o se quedará? Ni ella lo sabe... solo yo lo se! Muajajaja!

Y, ahora si, a responder reviews!

**fda.:** me alegro de que te guste! Por cierto, aclaro que Hermione se desmaya tan seguido porque tiene el corazón débil y con el estrés le baja la tensión y se desmaya... en el cap2 se desmayó del disgusto de estar con Draco (yo también me desmayaría... pero de alegría! XD) y en el cap5 por lo de sus padres... ya se que no lo he explicado mucho lo de sus padres. Lo haré en el próximo cap!

**Navigo:** Aquí tienes tu Draco&Herms juasjuasjuas! Me encanta verlos tan juntitos... pero también me gusta verlos pelearse...

**Daana Malfoy:** Jejeje no te preocupes... y la imaginación ya fluye máso menos... He vuelto de las vacaciones y tengo aire acondicionado! Ya no se me derretirá el cerbro!

**Nanda Rowling:** Si... ami también me da pena Hermione... pero es necesario para la historia... y además¡ella tiene a MI Draco! buaaaa

**Kir0:**Esperaré impaciente tu fic! Cuando lo subas me avisas, eeeeeeeeeeeeh? No te olvides de mi! A mi también me encanta la relación amor-odio que hay entre ellos! La idea me surgió un dia, de imprevisto... Y respecto a lo que pasará en el bosque... juasjuasjuas! Un mes ellos solos... jijiji Ron es un celoso... pero el puede hacer lo que le de la gana... nunca se imaginará que su Mione se está enamorando de Draco... aix... Draco... tan divino... tan seductor...tan sexy... tan Draco Malfoy... se me cae la baba... Bueno, aquí está el cap! Espero que te haya gustado!

**YurikoII: **Sip... siempre está Draco para ayudarla... aix... yo quiero que me ayude a mi... Dracooooooo ! jejeje Los caps. son cortitos porque sino tardaría más en subirlos... o cortos y más seguidos o largos y menos seguidos... y yo escogí la primera opción que también es más fácil para mi.jijiji

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** En serio son tan cortos? Uff... ya me lo dice mucha gente... bueno, intentaré hacer un esfuerzo... este es más largo, no? Dime que siii, porfaaaaa... jejeje espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto o más que los otros!

**oromalfoy:** Os hago esperar mucho? buaaaaaaaaa... es que no puedo ir más rápido... me voy a estresaaaaaaaaaaaar... yo también tengo vida fuera de Fanfiction...¬¬era broma. Bueno, no, si que tengo vida fuera de fanfiction pero esto lo hago por pura diversión, y por vosotros, mis adorados, queridos, amados lectores! Bueno, ya ves que Draco poco a poca se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente por Hermione... o no? Y espero que la apoye... bueno, eso está en mis manos... juasjuasjuas

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews y espero volver a ver sus nicks en este capítulo, eh? Y si alguien no ha dejado reviews aun, que se anime, que no muerdoo! jujujuju!

Bueno, muchisimos besos a todos!

Hasta el prócimo cap.,

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	7. Accidente

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado taaaaaaanto en subir este cap, pero debe comprender que estoy de vacaciones y necesito salir, ir a la playa, etc. :P Pero bueno, para compensar ha hecho este cap más largo, no os podeis quejar...

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el nuevo cap!

Espero que os guste ; )!

**

* * *

Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? **

**7. Accidente.**

_En el estado de paz y tranquilidad en el que se encontraba, vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de sus padres gravemente heridos y perturbaron su mente. Miró a Draco y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Apartó delicadamente sus brazos y se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama. Había recordado cual era su cometido. Su deber como hija. Debía irse. No podía permitirse estar allí tranquilamente mientras sus padres estaban sufriendo. No sería una egoísta. Fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a dispuesta a abrir la puerta para salir, echó la vista atrás y vio a Draco, durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo. Algo la detenía. Su cuerpo no quería irse de allí._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione.

- Lo siento… - murmuró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Utilizó un hechizo mimetizador y se escabulló de la sala de Slytherin. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por las ventanas. Fue a la sala de Griffindor y se puso unos jeans, pero no se quitó la sudadera de Malfoy. Le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Fue hacia la puerta de entrada y esta vez sí que le funcionó el hechizo.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó una voz conocida.

La chica se giró sobresaltada de que alguien la hubiera descubierto pero se relajó al ver que era su amiga Ginny.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas, Mione?

- Yo… mis padres… están en el hospital Saint John y Dumbledore me dio permiso para ir a verlos.

- ¡Oh Mione! Lo siento mucho… - se compadeció Ginny con tristeza.

- No pasa nada… bueno, me voy. No quiero perder más tiempo. ¿Avisarás a los chicos por mí?

- Claro, Mione. Y si quieres algo sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias Ginny. Hasta luego.

Salió al exterior y corrió por el camino hasta salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se apareció en el callejón trasero del hospital donde se encontraban sus padres y se dirigió a recepción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se despertó temprano. Notó como si le faltara algo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Hermione vino a su mente. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, su… un momento. ¿Hermione no se había quedado a dormir con él? Se sentó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor pero lo único que confirmaba la anterior presencia de la castaña era su vestido tirado en el suelo. Draco se vistió a toda prisa y salió de su habitación. Caminó hasta la sala común, donde había tres alumnos de Slytherin sentados delante del fuego.

- ¿Habéis visto a Granger pululando por aquí? – preguntó sin pensar.

- ¿Granger? Malfoy¿qué te has tomado últimamente¿Cómo quieres que Granger esté en la sala de Slytherin? – se burló uno de los alumnos.

Draco se maldijó interiormente por haber formulado la pregunta de esa manera.

- No… yo me refería a si la habiais visto fuera… Esa sangre sucia no para de perseguirme por lo de las prácticas… quería dejarle las cosas claras.

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso no, no la hemos visto.

Malfoy salió de la sala común y fue al Gran Comedor. Había pocos alumnos, solo los más madrugadores. Entre ellos distinguió una mata de pelo pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de Hermione. Seguro que ella sabía su paradero. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Ginny se gró y miró a Draco con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó cortante.

- ¿Has visto a la sangre sucia?

- ¿Para qué quieres a Hermione?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti, enana.

- Entonces no la he visto.

- … - Draco frunció el ceño. Le había mentido. Lo notaba. – Es solo para hablarle de las prácticas.

- Ah… pues tendrás que esperar porque se ha ido al hospital Saint John con sus padres.

- ¿Qué! Lo sabía…

- Pero ya puedes ir túadelantando las prácticas. No es justo que Hermione las haga sola solo porque es más inteligente que… - Ginny miró a su alrededor confundida. Le estaba hablando al aire. Draco se había esfumado - Uff… chicos. ¿Quién los entiende? – murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco corría por la nieve. ¿Por qué demonios Hermione tenía que hacerlo todo sola? No podría haber esperado a que Dumbledore le hubiera dado permiso, no. Tenía que escaparse del colegio de madrugada. Se sentía engañado y traicionado. Debería haberla vigilado mejor.

Una vez en el exterior, se apareció en la entrada del hospital, sin importarle quién lo viera. Se dirigió a toda prisa al mostrador.

- ¿Los señores Granger?

- Hum… están el la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Puede esperar en la salita del tercer piso.

Draco subió al ascensor y pulso el botón.

- "Qué… ¿Qué demonios hago aquñi! Es Granger… ¡Granger, la sangre sucia¿Desde cuando me importa la salud de unos muggle cualquiera¿Desde cuando me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo¿Desde cuando la quiero tener solo para mí¿Desde cuando he cambiado tanto¡Soy Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, hijo de mortífagos y futuro servidor del Señor Oscuro¡Ella es Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, hija de muggles y mejor amiga de San Potter, enemigo del señor Tenebroso! No puede ser lo que me pasa con ella..." – sus pensamientos se frenaron en el instante en que la vió sentada en una incómoda silla de plástico, con la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió una tristeza inmensa. Quería borrar todo el dolor de su cuerpo, de su alma. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- M-Ma…Malfoy… - dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

Draco la abrazó con más fuerza. Hermione enseguida se desmoronó y empezó a sollozar. Se agarró fuertemente de Draco.

- ¿Por qué a ellos¿Por qué a mí! Si los pierdo… ¡No sabré qué hacer¡Estaré sola!

- Tranquila… seguro que todo saldrá bien… dime¿cómo están?

- Pues… papá está en observación, recuperandose de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y una pierna dislocada… Y mamá… lleva seis horas en el quirófano. Se le clavó un hierro en los pulmones y lo deben sacar enseguida… está en un estado muy delicado… No saben si sobrevivirá…

- No te preocupes… Yo ahora estoy contigo. Estaré hasta que salgan de aquí.

- Muchas gracias por venir a buscarme… te lo agradezco d verdad. – Hermione recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco y cerró los ojos. Al instanté cayó dormida. El rubio acarició el cabello de Hermione y la besó en la frente. Rezó porque los padres de ella estuvieran bien y nunca más las lágrimas se derramaran de esos hermosos ojos castaños.

Al cabo de un rato, un doctor entró en la salita y se acercó a Hermione y a Draco.

- ¿Son familiares de Jane Granger? – Hermione se despertó de golpe al oir el nombre de su madre.

- S-si… soy su hija. – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Yo… lamento mucho decirles esto… pero la Sra. Jane Granger no ha sobrellevado bien la operación.

- ¿E-es…está m-muerta? – dijo a punto de romper a llorar.

- No… pero ha quedado en estado de coma… no sabemos cuando despertará…

- Pero¿por un problema en el pulmón se queda en coma? – preguntó Draco.

- No… pero recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y está debilitada por la operación. Le estamos dando respiración asistida hasta que pueda hacerlo por sí sola… pero su cerebro no da señales. Es como si hubiera muerto pero el corazón sigue latiendo.

- ¿Despertará? – le interrogó Draco, preocupado por Hermione, que estaba inmóvil con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Pues no sabemos… es posible que lo haga, pero no sabemos cuando.

- ¿Y-y…papá? – Hermione parecía haber recuperado el aliento.

- Su padre está mejor, no creo que queden secuelas… después de almorzar lo trasladaremos a otra habitación. Si quiere pasar a verlo, cuando ya esté instalado…

- Si, por favor… Y…¿puedo ver a mamá?

- Bueno… pero debe saber que ella está como dormida… no responde a ningún estímulo. Está en la habitación 356.

- Gracias… - Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco y lo llevó con ella a ver a su madre.

Entró en la habitación. Era pequeña y para nada acogedora… estaba llena de aparatos que emetían constantes pitidos y zumbidos. Soltó la mano de Malfoy y se acercó a la cama. Su madre tenía un aspecto horrible. Unas marcas de golpes y arañazos adornaban su cara. Su pelo negro y rizado estaba todo enmarañado. Tenía una mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar y sus brazos estaban llenos de cables y agujas con suero y otras cosas. Hermione no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas al ver a su madre en tan deplorable estado. Su madre… la persona que tanto la había querido… habían reído, llorado y peleado… No podía soportar verla así…

Se dejó caer encima de ella y empezó a llorar. Draco no sabía que hacer… se sentía como un intruso… además, se sentía incómodo rodeado de tantos muggles… aun los detestaba y ver lo que habían hecho sin ayuda de la magia aumentaba su odio… ¿Creían poder llegar al nivel de los brujos? Dejó sus ….. de lado y se centró en Hermione. Ahora ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien en quién apoyarse, un hombre sobre el que llorar, alguien en quién poder descargar su dolor… y él sería esa persona. Sería capaz de hacer eso por ella y mucho más. Se retiró de la habitación y esperó en la puerta. Sabía que necesitaba estar sola un momento con su madre.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus brazos. La castaña lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vamos a almorzar, y luego ya podremos ir a ver a tu padre. – le dijo Draco.

- Bueno… esta mañana no he desayunado nada.

Esta vez Draco la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él al restaurante más cercano. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron la comida.

- ¿Me contarás qué les ha pasado a tus padres? – le preguntó Draco.

- Yo… sí… Habían ido a cenar fuera, como tenían costumbre los lunes, pero ese día empezó a llover fuerte y casi no se veía la carretera. Un coche paró en seco justo delante suyo y a papá no le dio tiempo a frenar. En-entonces… el coche resbaló… y-y cayeron por un barranco… tuvieron suerte porque el barro estaba mojado y el barranco no era muy alto… pero aun así… sufrieron graves daños… ya has visto como está mamá… - le explicó la chica intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Comieron en silencio, perdiendose cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaron volvieron al hospital a visitar al padre de Hermione. Él estaba en una habitación en el segundo piso, pequeña pero sin los aparatos que adornaban la habitación de Jane.

Hermione se acercó corriendo a su padre y lo abrazó. Éste le devolvió el abrazo y besó a su hija en la frente.

- ¿Cómo estás papá?

- Pues mira, ya me ves… Ya casi no me duele la cabeza… solo siento un leve mareo, pero la pierna me tortura… los doctores me han dicho que seguramente no podré volver a andar como antes…

- No te preocupes papá… al menos tu estás mejor… mamá…

- Si, ya me han informado… Hermione, tu no tienes por qué permanecer aquí… debes volver a tu colegio y seguir estudiando…

- ¡Pero papá¡Yo quiero estar aquí cuando mamá despierte…!

- No hija… debes ser una gran bruja… la mejor… debes esforzarte y no perder más clases por nuestra culpa… Hazlo por mí y por mamá… para que cuando despierte esté muy orgullosa de ti… Por favor, Mione…

- Papá… por lo menos déjame estar hasta que te den el alta… te lo ruego… - pidió Hermione medio llorando.

- Bueno… está bien… pero solo porque sé que me la darán pronto… - Jack sonrió a su hija y se fijó en Draco, que se había quedado en el margen de la puerta - ¿Y quién es ese chico tan guapo?

- Em… papá, este es mi amigo Draco Malfoy… ha venido a hacerme compañía mientras estoy aquí…

- Ah… acércate, Draco… - Draco se acercó tímidamente a la cama (N/A: Draco¿tímido? No puede serrrrrrr!). Jack lo rodeó con los brazos.

- Como toques a mi niña te mato¿oyes? – le susurró con una sonrisa.

- Ssi… - respondió Draco con cara de terror… no le había caido demasiado bien al padre de Hermione.

- Será un honor teneros a vosotros dos de visita en mi habitación.

De repente entró una enfermera y hechó a los dos chicos. Ellos fueron a la sala de espera y se sentaron un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron tres días y dieron de alta al padre de Hermione. Después de intentar inútilmente que su padre la dejara quedarse, se fueron del hospital Sait John. Hermione prometió ir el próximo fin de semana, esta vez con el permiso de Dumbledore.

Los chicos se aparecieron en el colegio y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a tomar un buen almuerzo y a recuperar las clases perdidas. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se toparon con Harry, Ron y Ginny, discutiendo. Ron se quedó de piedra al ver a Hermione y se acercó a ella corriendo. La abrazó y la besó con pasión. Draco se apartó de los dos asqueado. Había olvidado que el pobretón era novio de Granger. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Celos¿Celos de Weasley? No podía ser…

Hermione se apartó de los besuqueos de Ron y miró a Draco. La furia ardía en sus ojos grises. Se dio media vuelta y se adentro en las mazmorras. Hermione dijo una excusa a sus amigos y prometió hablar con ellos después y siguió a toda prisa los pasos de Draco. Lo alcanzó en un solitario pasillo y lo sujetó del hombro.

- Malfoy… yo… quería agradecerte el haber estado conmigo estos días...

- Podrías haber estado con tu novio Weasley¿no? Para algo lo tienes…

- Yo… ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Celoso, yo¿Draco Malfoy celoso de un pobretón que está saliendo con un sangre sucia? No me conoces bien, sabelotodo.

- Oye¿yo he venido a darte las gracias y te atreves a insultarme, maldito rubio oxigenado? – le gritó enfadada.

- ¡Yo hago lo que quiero y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá!

- ¿A sí? Pues será mejor que nos ocupemos por separado de las prácticas. Yo haré hechizos y pociones y tú técnicas de supervivencia y los seres que podemos encontrar.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para mandarme! YO haré hechizos y pociones y TÚ técnicas de supervivencia y los seres que podemos encontrar.

- Pues bueno, está decidido.

- Hasta nuca.

- Adiós.

Y cada uno se dirigió furioso a su sala común.

* * *

¿Qué tal el cap? Yo ya sabía que Hermione se iría... no podía dejar a sus padres solos... Pobrexita... Al final se ha vuelto a pelear con Draco... jujujuju sus peleas le dan más interés al fic... 

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el anterior capítulo!

**Daana Malfoy:** jujuju mi cerebro está a salvo...por ahora... últimamente dedico horas a mi imaginación... me estoy horas sentada sin hacer nada, solo pensando... en Draco! Somos el uno para el otro! Esss mioooooo mi tesssoroooooo... pero como soy buena, lo compartiré contigo ; ).

**Nanda Rowling:** Acabas de subirme la autoestima por años! Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap!

**harrymaniatica:** me alegro de que te guste! Espero que te guste la continuación!

**fda.:** No tienes ni que darme las gracias por lo de los desmayos! Para eso estoy yo aquí, para aclarar cosas. Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado las preguntas!

**silviota:** Aquí tienes mi actualización! Claro que debería irse... y se va... pero con un bombon como Draco en la cama yo también habría dudado jejeje

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** jujujuju me gusta mantener el suspenso... este capítulo es más largo aun que el anterior. Y sorry por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ú.ù

**Navigo:** aquí otra pelea más entre Draco y Mione... no todo es un cami no de rosas para ellos... muajajaja no se lo voy a poner tan fácil... Soy taaaaaaaaan mala...

**Loretitokinomoto:** sisisi soy muuuuuuuuuuy mala jujujujuju me gusta juasjuasjuas. Ya ves que has acertado, se ha ido con sus padres, pero Draco va detrás como un perrito (mentira... Draco es divino... todo lo hace con estilo... hasta ir detrás de Mione...jujuju).

Muchas gracias por todos lor reviews y espero obtener unos cuantos más en este capítulo, que no es tan dificil! Solo es un minuto de vuestro preciado tiempo! Y yo os lo agradeceré eternamente!

Muchos besos!

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	8. El encuentro

Heysssss! Como va todoooooo? Hace tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí, pero es que tuve un problema con el ordenador... espero que puedan perdonarme...

Antes de empezar a leer quiero agradecer a Ginita, por sus risas y consejos en este capítulo! D

Ahora si, disfrutad del capítulo!

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**8. El encuentro.**

_- ¿A sí? Pues será mejor que nos ocupemos por separado de las prácticas. Yo haré hechizos y pociones y tú técnicas de supervivencia y los seres que podemos encontrar._

_- ¡Tu no eres nadie para mandarme! YO haré hechizos y pociones y TÚ técnicas de supervivencia y los seres que podemos encontrar._

_- Pues bueno, está decidido._

_- Hasta nuca._

_- Adiós._

_Y cada uno se dirigió furioso a su sala común._

Los meses pasaron y Draco y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario (N/A: Osea, para pelearse).

La semana antes de empezar las prácticas, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la clase de pociones y dijo:

- Alumnos y alumnas, como ya deben saber, queda muy poco para que empiecen las prácticas, y en vista de que pocos alumnos las han acabado, todos los profesores hemos decidido dedicar una hora al día a el trabajo. Hoy, a las 16:00 los espero a todos con sus respectivas parejas en la biblioteca. No quiero que nadie falte.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Llevaba tanto tiempo evitando a Malfoy y ahora no se iba a poder zafar. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Aquel día, en unas horas había pasado de ser un chico comprensivo y amable a un celoso que la detestaba. ¿El cambio se debía a que ella estaba con Ron? Él era su novio… y lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Entonces¿por qué cada vez le gustaba menos que la besara, que la abrazara, que estuviera con ella? Uuf… tenía un lío enorme en la cabeza y desde que se había peleado con Malfoy su ánimo había bajado considerablemente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con Draco¡No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza! Lo miraba disimuladamente en las clases, en el Gran Comedor. Les ponía mala cara a las chicas que se acercaban a él. ¿Por qué!

- "Esta claro que estoy loca. Lo de mis padres debe haberme afectado… será algo psicológico. Debo olvidarme de él".

Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo fueron a la biblioteca. Hermione y Draco se sentaron sin siquiera mirarse en una mesa apartada. La castaña puso una montaña de libros entre ella y Malfoy y empezó a leer y a tomar apuntes. Draco la miró divertido y sacó su libreta. Arrancó un trozo de papel y escribió algo en él. Lo dobló y lo lanzó encima del libro de Hermione. Ella lo miró extrañada y lo desdobló.

_"Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Ve a la sección de gastronomía. Yo iré detrás de ti para no levantar sospechas. Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione levantó una ceja y miró con desdén a Draco. No sabía que hacer. ¿Qué quería Malfoy de ella? No lo sabía pero podía ser algo importante. Decidió confiar en él y se levantó de su asiento. Draco la miró alejarse y sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó él también y fue tras ella. Hermione estaba apoyada en la ventana de brazos cruzados y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Y bien¿qué quieres?

- Se que tu quieres ser la mejor en las prácticas¿no es así?

- Sí claro, pero contigo como pareja es tarea imposible.

- Deja tus comentarios para luego, sangre sucia. Ahora quiero preguntarte¿has hecho tu parte del trabajo?

- ¡Pues claro que si¿Qué te crees¿Qué soy una irresponsable? – gritó enfadada.

- ¡Sssht! Esto es una biblioteca.

- ¿No me digas!

- Déjalo ya, Granger. Ya sabía que habías hecho tu parte. Yo también he hecho la mía, claro.

- Bueno, si ya lo sabías¿para qué me has llamado?

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hemione y la acorraló contra la pared.

- Quiero tener ventaja delante de los demás alumnos. Ésta noche entraremos en el Bosque Prohibido e inspeccionaremos el terreno.

- ¿QUÉ! Te recuerdo que eso está terminantemente prohibido. ¡Nos ganaremos un buen castigo!

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Solo tu y yo. Seremos los mejores. Además, no pasaremos la noche allí.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu solo? Yo no me quiero meter en líos…

- Tú vendrás conmigo Granger. Eres mi pareja y harás lo que yo te diga.

- ¿A sí¿Y eso por qué?

- Porqué me debes uno cuantos favores… las veces que te desmayaste, cuando estuve contigo en el hospital,…

- ¿Qué? Eres un malvado manipulador… alguien honrado no me pediría que le devolviera los favores que me hace.

- Yo no soy honrado, querida. Yo soy Draco Malfoy. – le sonrió – Te espero esta noche debajo de la escalinata principal a las doce en punto. No me falles, cara.

Malfoy se acercó a los labios de Hermione y los besó apenas rozándolos. Se giró y caminó elegantemente hasta su mesa. La chica se quedó quieta. El roce de los labios de Draco aun palpitaba en los suyos. Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad. Se había metido en la boca del lobo. Ya no podía negarse a acompañar a Draco y si lo hacía no sabía que clase de venganza podía utilizar él.

La chica pasó el resto del día en las nubes y apenas cenó. A las nueve se metió en la cama e hizo un hechizo insonorizador a su alrededor, para que sus compañeras de habitación no oyeran el despertador. Cayó en un sueño ligero donde Draco se transformaba en una serpiente y la intentaba estrangular. El ruido del despertador la sobresaltó y se incorporó de golpe. Se puso unos jeans y una chaqueta con sus deportivas y salió sigilosamente de la sala Común. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no alertar a nadie y se metió detrás de la gran escalinata. Allí encontró una nota hecha con la letra de Draco. La nota decía:

"_Tengo un problema y me tardaré unos minutos más de lo previsto. Ve yendo tú y espérame en el cerezo gigante que hay siguiendo el camino principal. Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione resopló enojada. Primero la obligaba a ir al Bosque Prohibido con él y ahora tenía que esperarlo dentro. Pero él tenía razón. Ella le debía unos cuantos favores y el tenía todo el derecho a reclamarlos, aunque no fuera muy honrado. Salió del castillo y caminó hacia el Bosque. Apenas se veía la luna, ya que el cielo estaba nublado. El bosque parecía una gran masa negra dispuesta a tragarse todo lo que se le acercaba. Empezó a temblar. No hacía demasiado frío pero el aura maligna del Bosque le pnía los pelos de punta. Una vez en la entrada miró hacia arriba. Los gigantescos árboles proyectaban su sombra unos sobre otros, otorgando un aspecto fantasmagórico a todo lo que la rodeaba. La luna empezó a asomar un poco entre las nubes e iluminó con su débil luz las copas de los árboles. Hermione no podía para de pensar en las criaturas que pululaban por allí. Había buscado un montón de información sobre ellas en la biblioteca y no era demasiado alentador. De repente, sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Se giró de golpe pero no vio a nadie. Ese lugar no era demasiado seguro. Continuó caminando un poco más rápido, y esta vez escuchó una rama romperse. Se giró de nuevo pero no había nadie detrás de ella. Ésta vez empezó a correr esquivando las ramas más bajas de los árboles y su corazón cada vez iba más rápido. A lo lejos divisó el cerezo gigante. Hizo un esfuerzo final y llegó. Puso la espalda contra el árbol y sacó su varita. Se oían unos pasos a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos e intentó adivinar de donde venían. Apuntó con su varita e hizo un hechizo. Una luz roja salió de su varita y rozó algo que no pudo ver. Ese cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, sobre unos arbustos. Hermione se dispuso a disparar de nuevo pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Aohj¡Quieta, soy Draco Malfoy!

- M-ma…¿Malfoy? – murmuró la chica. Se acercó corriendo al lugar donde yacía Draco. Lo miró. Su pelo rubio platino estaba enmarañado. Tenía una herida a la altura del hombro, de donde le salía bastante sangre. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al mirar su brazo. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué si estoy bien¡ Me acabas de lanzar un hechizo que por suerte solamente me ha rozado y me preguntas si estoy bien! Ugh… me escuece la herida…

Hermione ayudó a incorporarse a Draco. Se fijó en el arbusto sobre el que había caído Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Oh! No… - murmuró preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco asustado por el tono de voz de la castaña.

- Esa planta… es un zumaque… es un arbusto altamente venenoso si entra en contacto con una herida.

- ¿Y? – dijo Draco sin entender. De repente se le iluminaron las ideas y lo vio todo claro – me… ¡me ha envenenado¡Oh no¿Qué voy a hacer¡Moriré¡Esto no me puede pasar a mí¡Al gran Draco Malfoy¡Todo por tu culpa sangre sucia¡Moriré por tu culpa!

- ¡Cállate ya, Malfoy! No te vas a morir… le enviaré un mensaje a Hagrid… él nos cubrirá las espaldas y te curará…

- ¡Ah no¡Prefiero morir antes que pedirle ayuda a ese híbrido!

- Uf… - suspiró Hermione resignada. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota. Embrujó el papel para que se convirtiera en un avión y que volará en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Después de hacer eso se sentó en el suelo al lado de Draco. Lo miró a la cara. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Se notaba que el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto. Alrededor de la herida y en los lugares expuestos al contacto de la planta, habían aparecido unas ampollas seguidas de la hinchazón de todo el antebrazo y la cara. Gotas de sudor caían por toda su frente y su temperatura era muy elevada. Malfoy la miró con los ojos nublados y se dejó caer en el regazo de la chica. Ésta lo apretó contra sí fuertemente y dijo: – Aguanta, por favor.

Que tal el nuevo cap? Ujujuju que mala que soy... primero los padres de Mione y ahora Draco... Tranquis, que no lo voy a matar... me gusta demasiado...jejeje ;)

Os cuento una anécdota respecto a este cap? Para hacerlo más realista, quise imitar el ruido exacto de queja que hace alguien cuando se cae y se hace daño (para el momento en que Draco se cae en el arbusto después de ser tocado por el hechizo de Hermione, cuando dice: "Aohj!"), y como no sabía el ruido exacto no se me ocurre nada más que tirarme yo misma al suelo para ver que queja sale de mi boca. Y me caí con tanta fuerza que ahora mismo tengo un morado en el codo... y de mi boca salió "Aohj!" Y de ahí viene lo que dice Draco XP

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior!

**Loretitokinomoto:** Sisisisi... cuando quiere nuestro Draquito es muuuuuuuuy tierno... no siempre, porque sino seria muy aburrido ;) Pues si, peleados, como siempre. No podia ser de otra manera. Respecto al padre de Hermione... perdonalo, quiere mucho a su hija y no quiere que nadie le haga daño... aunque Draco no le haría "daño" precisamente... Muajajaja

**Silviota: **Si... Hermione estava muy preocupada con sus padres... en verdad me parece que me pasé un poco con el choque... pero al menos no ha muerto nadie (todavía). Si, Draco siempre metiendo la pata. Es tan inteligente este chico... y encima celoso de Ron, aunque no lo reconozca. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap!

**Daana Malfoy**: Ya sabes... yo sieeeeeeeeempre contesto tus reviews Ujujuju. Y claro que soy generosa, compartiré contigo a Draco. Una semana cada una, OK? Quien no querría estar con ese seductor taaaan sexy, taaaaan malo, taaan divino, taaaan... Draco! Uuuf... Ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo cap! VIva Draco, el hombre más Hot del mundo y del universo entero!

**Harrymaniatica:** Te explico lo de Dumbledore; él no le dio permiso para ir, pero Hermione le mintió a Ginny diciéndole que sí que le había dado permiso para que no se opusiera. Y lo de la mama de Herm... Me pones en un compromisooooooooo! No diré, mejor dicho, no escribiré nada que pueda avanzar lo que sucederá... Así queda el suspense ;)

**Navigo:** Jujuju Draco muy amable y comprensivo pero lo hecha todo a perder con una pelea. Típico. Pero eso es lo que hace interesante estos Fics ;). Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap!

**Nanda Rowling:** Parece increible que Draco sea tan romántico... pero quien sabe lo que ronda por esa divina cabeza? (Yo sí... jejeje). A mi también... seguro que Draco se murió de celos... soy mala... tranquilo Draco, yo te consolaré!

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Jajaja es verdad, él dice que no está celoso! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

**Oromalfoy:** jejeje al paso que van lo acabarán estropeando todo antes de darse cuenta que se aman... Dan un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás... así no hay manera deavanzar... pero prometo que haré lo posible para que se reconcilien (pero no es culpa mia si Draco lo vuelve a estropear todo, eh?) ;)

**Nimue Moon:** Jajajaja también podrían haver sido atacados por mortífagos, tienes razón... pero preferí el accidente de coche, porque así saldrían mejor parados. Si los hubieran atacado los mortífagos los abrían matado o les abrían lancato unas crucio... Hum... yo no soy tan mala... Draco muy tierno en el cap, pero como siempre lo estropea todo ;) Y con respecto a Jane... No te lo diré porque no quuiero arruinar lo que vendrá... le quitaría el interés! Y Herms lo pasaría mal en verdad... hum... ya verás lo que pasará!

**Chibi Naruki:** Jejeje estoy bien, gracias. Me alegrod e que te guste y con respecto al pelo de Hermione, comprendo tu punto de vista e intentré mejorar ese aspecto! Muchos besos.

Muchísimos besos a todos y dejen reviews, eh? Los agradeceré mucho y el morado de mi codo también ;)

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	9. Versatilidades de los momentos

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy yo y traigo un nuevo capítulo conmigo! Se que tardo mucho... pero tampoco soy una supermáquina... soy una simple humana... snif snif...

Bueno, y sin más rodeos, los dejo con el cap!

Disfrutenlo tanto como disfrute yo escribiéndolo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**9. Versatilidades de los momentos.**

_ Uf… - suspiró Hermione resignada. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota. Embrujó el papel para que se convirtiera en un avión y que volará en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Después de hacer eso se sentó en el suelo al lado de Draco. Lo miró a la cara. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Se notaba que el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto. Alrededor de la herida y en los lugares expuestos al contacto de la planta, habían aparecido unas ampollas seguidas de la hinchazón de todo el antebrazo y la cara. Gotas de sudor caían por toda su frente y su temperatura era muy elevada. Malfoy la miró con los ojos nublados y se dejó caer en el regazo de la chica. Ésta lo apretó contra sí fuertemente y dijo: – Aguanta, por favor._

Hermione cerró los ojos, rezando para que Hagrid llegara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Se encogió con Malfoy en brazos y alzó su varita, preparada para lanzar un hechizo. Entre las sombras apareció una misteriosa figura y se acercó a ellos. Hermione se relajó al reconocer a Hagrid.

- ¡Hermione! Cuando he recibido tu nota me he asustado mucho… ¿Qué os ha pasado? – preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

- Pues… a Malfoy se le metió entre ceja y ceja venir a inspeccionar el terreno antes de empezar las prácticas y quedamos en este árbol. Pero él quiso asustarme y yo le lancé un hechizo pensando que era alguien que quería atacarme. El encantamiento apenas lo rozó pero calló encima de un zumaque venenoso y el veneno le esta haciendo efecto… - le explicó Hermione mientras Hagrid cogió a Draco en brazos y se encaminaban a la salida del bosque.

- Pero… el zumaque no es mortal… solo hace que nazcan ampollas y se inflame la piel… no es muy estético pero no es tan peligroso… - murmuró Hagrid sin comprender el estado crítico en el que se encontraba el chico.

- Es que… mi hechizo le ha hecho una herida en el hombro y el veneno ha penetrado en ella…

- ¿QUÉ! Dios mío… debemos llevarlo a Madame Pomfrey… ¡ella le dará el antídoto!

- ¡No! Hemos hecho esto sin permiso de los profesores… ¡si se enteran nos suspenden! – exclamó horrorizada Hermione – lo llevaremos a tu cabaña y allí tu le darás el antídoto… seguro que tienes uno para ti…

- No, Hermione. Mi sangre de gigante hace que mi piel sea más dura de lo normal y no me afecta ese tipo de veneno. Por eso no necesito el antídoto. Y los alumnos tienen la entrada al Bosque prohibida… cosa que podrías recordar.

Draco abrió los ojos. Estaba mareado y notaba un extraño picor por todo el cuerpo.

- Yo…Yo tengo un antídoto en mi cuarto… lo hice como parte de las prácticas… - murmuró Malfoy con dificultad.

Hermione se paró y lo miró.

- Yo iré a por él. Hagrid, llévalo a tu cabaña y límpiale la herida. – ordenó Hermione - Dime Malfoy ¿en que lugar exacto está?

- Encima de mi escritorio… pero dudo que puedas entrar – dijo Draco lentamente – no tienes la contraseña y yo no te la diré – una sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro del chico – no permitiré que una sangre sucia como tú sepa la contraseña de la Sala de Slytherin.

¡- Eres un idiota! Te puedes morir por esto¿sabes? El veneno corre por tu sangre… se te formarán ampollas por el interior del cuerpo y morirás presa de un terrible dolor y picor. – le explicó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sorpresa y una mueca de terror apareció en su cara.

- En ese caso… la contraseña es "pureza de sangre" – Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado. Una contraseña típica de un Slytherin. – ¡Pero date prisa¡Yo estoy aquí muriéndome y tú te pierdes en tus pensamientos¡Date prisa!

- Ya, ya tranquilo… - Hermione dirigió una mirada de recelo a Draco y Hagrid – No molestes a Hagrid. Él nos ha hecho el favor de mantenerlo en secreto, o sea que no quiero que lo insultes¿vale?

- ¡Calla y corre¡Como me muera te juro que te voy a perseguir toda la vida como fantasma!

Hermione le dirigió una última mirada de rencor y corrió hacia el castillo. Se deslizó silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estatua que custodiaba la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Murmuró la contraseña y entro sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alarmar a ningún Slytherin. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Draco y la cerró lentamente. Se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó entre los papeles. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Era una carta de Lucius… Leyó el principio y se horrorizó. Con un hechizo le hizo una copia y volvió a poner la original en su lugar. Continuó buscando y encontró una botellita con una etiqueta, en la que se leían las palabras: "Antídoto Zumaque". Hermione suspiró con alivio y se metió el envase con cuidado en el bolsillo de la túnica. Rehizo su camino y llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid. Llamó antes de entrar y después de identificarse, se abrió la puerta. Entró apresurada y se acercó a la gran cama, donde estaba acostado Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado.

- ¡Aquí traigo el antídoto! – exclamó Hermione destapando la botellita y acercándola a la boca de Draco. Éste se incorporó y abrió la boca para que Hermione introdujera el líquido. La chica sonrió al ver la cara de impaciencia que mostraba él. Vertió poco a poco el líquido y cuando la botellita quedó vacía Draco le pasó la mano por detrás y acercó su boca a la oreja de Hermione.

- Sácame de aquí antes de que me de un ataque por estar en esta apestosa cama – le susurró con desprecio. Hermione rió. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea genial.

- Oye Hagrid… ¿se puede quedar Malfoy contigo esta noche? Es que en este estado no es conveniente que vaya a su sala común. Yo tengo que irme o se preocuparán… - Draco tenía una cara de chiste. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas, su boca estaba abierta y miraba a Hermione como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de decir. Hagrid también parecía sorprendido y por su cara, no le gustaba demasiado la proposición de Hermione.

- Oye Hermione, tengo una idea mejor. Quedaos mejor vosotros dos aquí y yo me iré a dormir a mi habitación en el castillo… así aprendereis a no meteros en problemas.

- ¡Pero…! – intentó protestar Hermione.

- Os cerraré con llave para que nadie entre. Mañana temprano os volveré a abrir. Buenas noches. – y sin esperar a que los chicos pudieran decir ni una sola palabra, salió y cerró la cabaña.

- Genial, ahora estoy encerrado en una apestosa cabaña, acostado en una asquerosa cama, con una sangre sucia que ha estado a punto de matarme y con unos picores que no puedo soportar. La vida es amble conmigo. Muy generosa – dijo irónicamente Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró con reproche y se acercó a él. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico.

- ¿P-pe..pero q-que haces? – dijo sorprendido. Luego lo pensó mejor y la abrazó del cuello, tirándola sobre la cama. La besó con ardiente pasión para luego mirarla a los ojos - ¿quieres que continúe lo que dejamos aquella noche?

Hermione se levantó y miró a Draco enfadada.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso¡Te quería quitar la camisa para ver como se iba curando la herida! No me vuelvas a tocar nunca. ¿Me has entendido hurón?

- Hum… ¿si lo he entendido? Mmm… no – Draco sonrió y se tumbo encima de Hermione y la besó de nuevo. Ella intentó resistirse, pero las manos de Draco retenían sus muñecas y su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado ya que él estaba encima de ella.

Draco se sentía mucho mejor. No solo porque el antídoto ya había hecho efecto y sus picores y ampollas empezaban a disiparse, sino por volver a sentir la cercanía de Hermione, su tacto, su aroma, sus labios, su pelo,…

Hermione cayó en la trampa de Draco y se dejó llevar. ¿Para qué resistirse cuando lo que él le hacía le gustaba tanto? Ese chico era para ella como una droga… era totalmente adicta a él y cuanto más intentaba desengancharse, más caía presa de su deseo. El rubio, al notar que ella ya no mostraba resistencia, soltó sus muñecas y deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella. La chica, al verse libre, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y lo atrajo más contra sí. Tan juntos estaban que notó la masculinidad de él contra su entrepierna. Ese detalle la hizo enloquecer y con sus manos recorrió los musculosos brazos de Draco. Este soltó un grito de dolor al notar la mano de Hermione sobre su herida y ella se sobresaltó al ver que todavía sangraba. Salió de debajo de Draco y rebuscó entre los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró un trapo limpio. Llenó un cubo con agua caliente. Rompió el trapo en dos pedazos. Uno lo metió en el agua caliente y el otro lo dejó en la cama, al lado de Draco. Le sacó con cuidado la camisa y el chico se estremeció ante el contacto de las manos de Hermione sobre su cuerpo. Cogió el trapo, lo escurrió y limpió cuidadosamente la herida del rubio. Éste miraba hipnotizado la cara de la chica, que estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. Después de asegurarse que la herida estaba del todo desinfectada, la bendó con el otro trozo de tela que quedaba.

- Ya está. Ahora seguro que no te sangra más. – le dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Y ahora… ¿dónde estábamos? – ronroneó Draco (N/A: Se lo imaginan? Yo me derrito de solo pensarlo…).

- Yo… Malfoy, no creo que esto esté bien… - se resistió Hermione, intentando no caer en el embrujo que sus ojos le causaban.

- ¿Por qué? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse… no se lo diré a nadie… ni siquiera a tu novio…

- No es por eso… es que… - Hermione respiró hondo – es por una carta que encontré en tu habitación…

- ¿Qué carta?

- Ésta. – Hermione sacó la copia de la carta de su bolsillo y se la tendió Draco. El chico la comenzó a leer.

_"Querido Draco,_

_¿Cómo te va el colegio? Espero que saques buenas notas y no armes muchos líos. Te envío ésta carta para informarte que cuando termines el colegio, el señor Tenebroso te dará el honor de unirte a sus filas. Gracias a mis influencias con él a accedido a aceptarte a tan temprana edad. Espero que te alegres y que no me avergüences delante de todos los mortífagos y de mí señor. Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si te niegas…_

_Atentamente,_

_Lucius Malfoy."_

Malfoy miró a Hermione. La fúria ardía en sus ojos.

- ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A LEER MI CORRESPONDENCIA¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE QUIERE DECIR LA PALABRA "PRIVADO"!

- ¡PRIMERO, TE ME CALLAS! NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A AGUANTAR TUS GRITOS¿ME OYES? Y SEGUNDO, YO NO DEJO MIS CARTAS TIRADAS POR AHÍ!

- NO, SI AHORA SERÁ CULPA MÍA QUE UNA IDIOTA COMO TU LEA MIS CARTAS! TUS PADRES NUNCA ESTARÁN ORGULLOSOS DE TI!

Eso fue demasiado para Hermione. Le soltó una increíble bofetada a Draco que resonó por toda la cabaña. Sus ojos lo miraban con odio, mucho más que el que había de costumbre.

- Tu… Tu cerdo asqueroso no eres nadie para decir si mis padres están orgullosos o no… - gritó entre lágrimas – tu no tienes que ir cada fin de semana a velar por una madre que no despierta, que no te oye cuando le hablas, que no responde cuando la llamas, que no te consuela cuando lloras, que no te da ánimos cuando estás triste simplemente porque no puede! Está muerta! Solo las máquinas la mantienen con vida¿Eso es vivir¡¿Sabes lo que yo sufro pensando que es posible que nunca despierte¡¿Has pasado alguna vez por eso! No, seguro que no. Tu no entiendes nada. Hablas sin conocer. ¡Te burlas de las desgracias ajenas¡Mi padre también sufre mucho¿sabes! Intenta que yo me vuelque en mis estudios para que no piense en mi madre pero no puedo¿Lo entiendes¡Es mi madre y la quiero! No puedo alejarme de ella… ¿Y tu me vienes con esas¿Me dices que mis padres nunca estarán orgullosos de mí? Perdona, pero te debería dar vergüenza decir eso ¡PRECISAMENTE TU! Tu que sigues las órdenes de tu padre como si fueras un perrito faldero! Si él te dice "tírate de un puente" tu te tiras sin rechistar… ¡No creo que sea para estar muy orgulloso, que digamos!

Malfoy alucinaba. Nunca había visto a Granger así. Escupía odio en cada palabra que le dirigía. Y lo que más le molestaba, más aún que que estuviera llorando era que tenía razón. Había acertado todo lo que había dicho pero esa no era razón para que lo insultase de aquel modo.

- Oye, oye, oye… Tranquilízate o te tranquilizo a la fuerza… ¡Tu no sabes los motivos por los cuales yo hago caso a mí padre…¡No sabes lo que podría llegar a pasar si los desobedezco¡Tú siempre has vivido en una familia que te ama tal y como eres¡No sabes lo que es estar entre gente que nunca te ha dado una gota de cariño, nunca te ha abrazado, nunca te ha besado¡Tu no sabes que es eso¡Mis padres esperan que yo sea alguien que no soy¡Me odio a mí mismo por no tener valor de enfrentarme a ellos¡Los odio a ellos por hacerme sentir así¡Todo es pura fachada¡¿Crees que me conoces¡¿Crees que eres tan inteligente como para conocerme! Pues siento desilusionarte pero no sabes NADA de mí. Nadie sabe nada de mí y nadie lo sabrá. ¡Y está claro que tu no eres NADIE para meterte en mis asusntos¡NADIE!

Draco respiró profundamente. Se había descargado completamente. Había sacado gran parte de la fúria que llevaba dentro y eso le había sentado muy bien. Nunca se había atrevido a hablar con sinceridad, a descargarse delante de alguien. Pero ahora lo había hecho y no se arrepentía.

- Oye… ¿y que vas a hacer con respecto a la carta? Tú no quieres ser mortífago ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Debo hacer lo que mi padre me manda. ¡No me puedo negar de ninguna manera!

- ¡Al menos inténtalo! Por intentarlo no pierdes nada…

- Tu no lo entiendes… ¡Me matará!

- ¿Cómo quieres que te mate? Eres su hijo...

- Eso no importa. Dejemos el tema¿quieres? No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

- Bueno, como quieras.

- Mejor contéstame ¿en serio me odias tanto?

- No es tanto eso… ¡no soporto como te pones a veces! Te vuelves tan… frío… tan inaccesible que no se como puedo hacer para llegar al Draco que está debajo de esa coraza…

- No me puedes culpar por ser así… me han enseñado a no mostrar mis debilidades a los demás por miedo a que las puedan usar contra mí.

- Te entiendo… pero no puedes seguir así toda la vida…

- Ese es mi problema. Ahora debemos volver al Bosque a terminar lo que hemos empezado.

- ¿Cómo que al Bosque¡Aun estás débil¡Puedes sufrir una recaída¡¿Estás loco o qué! – gritó Hermione escandalizada.

- No… ya me siento mucho mejor. No podemos perder ésta oportunidad. Debemos ser los mejores.

- Hum… te recuerdo que no podemos salir de aquí. La puerta está cerrada.

- Pero la ventana no lo está – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No… no debemos. Tenemos que estar aquí. No quiero más problemas por hoy.

- Te recuerdo que es nuestra única oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo que la última oportunidad¡Aun queda una semana!

- Se de muy buena fuente que han adelantado la entrada sin decirnos nada. Entonces que dices, cobarde.

- ¿Cobarde¿YO¡Ja¡Hermione Granger no es cobarde!

- ¿No? Entonces ¿vendrás?

- … - Hermione miró a Draco con el cejo fruncido – bueno… pero solo un rato¿vale?

- Si. Venga, vamos.

Draco se acercó la ventana y descorrió el cerrojo. Abrió la ventana y salió al exterior. Le tendió una mano a Hermione y la ayudó a salir. La chica sacó una pierna primero y en el momento de sacar la otra, perdió el equilibro y cayó encima de Draco. El chico resbaló y quedó Hermione encima de él. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos. Hermione se levantó enseguida y tendió su mano para que Draco se levantara. Ésta acepto su ayuda, un poco decepcionado por haber desaprovechado la ocasión de besar a la castaña. Se dirigieron los dos hacia el Bosque, ocultándose entre las sombras. Al entrar, se empezaron a escuchar los ruidos que hacían las criaturas nocturnas al buscar su alimento. Hermione, asustada, se agarró al brazo de Draco. Se fueron adentrando cada vez más, hasta que ya no podían divisar la silueta tranquilizadora del castillo. De repente, el camino desapareció y los chicos tuvieron que seguir caminando entre los árboles. Entonces, Draco sintió que algo se acercaba hacia ellos. Instintivamente tiró a Hermione al suelo y se puso delante de ella con la varita preparada para protegerla. De los arbustos emergió una figura humana. Caminaba de una manera muy extraña, arrastrando los pies. Se acercó lentamente y lo que vio horrorizó a Draco y Hermione. Era una mujer, pero en sus ojos había ausencia total de vida. Su piel hacía el esfuerzo de permanecer pegada a sus huesos y ésta, que se encontraba putrefacta, solo se podía comparar con el olor fétido que emanaba de ella. Sus cabellos eran tan largos y desaliñados que se confundían con su ropaje. La cara de Hermione se contrajó en una mueca de terror. Ni siquiera pudo gritar ante la espantosa mujer.

- ¿Qué d-demonios es eso? – preguntó Malfoy entre asustado y asqueado.

- E-eso es… ¡por Dios es un inferius! – exclamó Hermione muerta de miedo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos ante la palabra pronunciada por Hermione… ¡Un inferius¿Qué le había contado su padre acerca de esos seres¿Cuál era su punto débil?

- Gra-granger… tu que lo sabes todo ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

- No…¡no me acuerdo! Leí algo sobre ellos… ¿pero que decía? – intentó recordar Hermione.

Mientras los chicos pensaban el inferius se iba acercando a ellos lentamente, como si supiera que no iban a poder escapar. Draco agarró a Hermione del brazo y la instó a correr. La chica se levantó y corrió, de la mano de Draco, como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero el inferius aumentó su velocidad y los persiguió, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de huir. En ese momento, el pie de Draco tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo. Hermione se paró y se horrorizó. El inferius se estaba acercando cada vez más a Draco. Sin pensarlo, se coloco delante del cadáver y lo apuntó con su varita pero en aquel momento fue Draco el que pronunció el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza.

Una luz púrpura impacto en el pecho del inferius, que retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose. Hermione se puso detrás de Draco y lo intentó levantar pero Draco estaba inmóvil en el suelo. El inferius lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. En ese momento, se abalanzó sobre él, inmobilizándolo. Hermione se apartó asustada… Tenía que hacer algo…

- ¡Incendio! – gritó Hermione. Una llama salió de su varita y envolvió al cadáver reduciéndolo a cenizas. Draco se sorprendió. ¡Hermione le había salvado la vida! La chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin ninguna barrera. Draco no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo y tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila… estoy bien ¿ves? No me ha hecho nada…

Hermione ayudó a Draco a levantarse y caminaron hasta quedar bajo la protección de un árbol. El chico apoyó a Hermione contra el tronco y la miró fijamente. Apartó sus cabellos de su frente y acarició su mejilla. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente. Se separó de su boca y juntó su frente con la de ella.

- Tu deuda conmigo está pagada, Granger. Pero te aviso que no admitiré delante de nadie que me has salvado¿entiendes? – le susurró el rubio a Hermione. Ésta se extrañó. Draco la había besado y ahora le venía con esas?

- Si quiero decírselo a todo el mundo lo haré. Y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá, porque, por mucho que tu… - pero fue callada por los ardientes labios de Draco.

Hermione se sonrojó por completo al notar las manos del chico que descendían peligrosamente por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas. La castaña empezó a responder a los estímulos que Draco le mandaba. Se abrazó a su cuello y se apretó más contra él, hasta notar cierta irregularidad contra su vientre. Hermione suspiró al notar como los labios del chico descendían por su cuello y se internaba por la piel desnuda que iba dejando Draco al desbrochar los botones de su blusa. La despojó por completo de la prenda y retiró las manos de sus caderas para acariciar su suave piel… Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto y se abrazó aun más fuertemente a Draco. El chico la miró a los ojos y la besó de nuevo. Hermione sintió que sus piernas tornaron temblorosas ante el contacto de las manos y los labios del rubio… de Draco Malfoy. En ese momento, Hermione despertó de ese sueño y se encontró con su dura realidad. Ella era Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy. Nada de eso podía funcionar. Seguramente para él no era más que un juego, pero para ella era algo más importante… No quería entregarse a él y después ser olvidada, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. La castaña hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y apartó de un empujón a Draco. Recogió su blusa del suelo y la apretó contra su pecho.

- Yo no será una más, Malfoy. Ni ahora, ni nunca. – dicho esto, se giró y retomó el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

Draco se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rasco la nuca. Sonrió tristemente. Una más… ella nunca sería una más. Era sangre sucia, hija de muggles, pertenecía a Griffindor, era amiga de San Potter, la alumna predilecta de todos los profesores… ella era el fruto prohibido para él, pero precisamente eso la hacía tan apetecible, tan deseable… ¿pero que sentía por ella¿Realmente la odió alguna vez o solo era un mecanismo de autoprotección al notar que ella lo podía destruir? Así lo estaba haciendo… lo estaba matando poco a poco, cuando se enfadaba consigo mismo por pensar en ella más de lo necesario, por imaginarla entregándose a él, por querer que todo fuera diferente, por desear tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo entero… lo estaba volviendo loco y solo había una manera de descubrir que era ella para él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tatatatchan! Que tal? Ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos... Espero que haya cumplido con todas vuestras espectativas y, si puede ser, que las haya superado! Tengo que admitir que éste es uno de mis caps favoritos...

Y paso a agradecer los reviews del cap. anterior!

**Yo:** Como ya he dicho antes no soy una máquina... esta pobre escritora hace lo que buenamente puede... espero que este cap. más largo sirva para compensar la espera...

**Navigo:** Aquí tienes la esperada actualización... Ya has visto lo que sucede... se pelean pero minutos después se besan... aaaaaaaah, que bonitooo...

**Naruku-Black:** Jejeje no te había reconocido con el nuevo nick! Y no te preocupes por los comentarios... podré... superarlo... si voy a unos cuantos psicólogos... ú.ù... XD es broma, no hace falta que te disculpes. Y claro que me he pasado por tu fanfic! Y si alguien lee esto, que lo lea, porque va por buen camino ;)

**Harrymaniatica:** Muajajaja yo soy muyy malaaa... me gusta dejar con el suspense... (lo habrás notado, no?) Y aquí tienes la actualización... espero que te haya gustado!

**Silviota:** Muchas gracias! Lo de los padres de Hermione lo he dejado para este cap. Cuando Draco y Hermione se han peleado y se han gritado, Hermione le cuenta que va a visitar a su madre cada fin de semana, pero que por ahora no despierta y que su padre está bien. Y si, a durado mucho la pelea... no han tenido ocasión de reconciliarse... siempre que están juntos acaban peleando... por eso me gustan tanto! No es una relación aburrida, la suya... Jejeje si la anecdota es muy graciosa... pero a mi aun me duele mi codo... que conste que lo hago por ti Draco... aaaah...(mirada soñadora).

**Akane-chan:** Bienvenida! Muajajaja sisi soy muy mala... me gusta dejarlo en suspense... Ujujuju... Y si, mi nick se refiere a Kirara, la gatita de Sango de InuYasha... es muy linda la gatita... jijiji

**Nanda Rowling:** Hermione tiene un lado oculto... si si. Atención! La perfecta Hermione Granger ha hecho trampas por una vez en su vida! Jejeje

**Soff:** Bueno, si, los caps son cortitos pero este no, eh? He intentado hacerlo más largo y me parece que lo he conseguido... ¡Quiero un trofeo o una medalla¡Aunque sea un diploma...! jejeje A veces los reviews ocupan más espacio que el cap... tienes razón ú.ùU Y con respecto a Draco... no siempre tiene que ser tan frío... el también tiene una parte amable debajo de ese corazón helado... sino fuera así no sería humano... y Hermione lo único que hace es acelerar el proceso de descongelación. jejeje Menudas comparaciones que hago...

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ**: Si... pobrecito... le ha salido caro el cobrarle el favor... me alegro mucho mucho mucho de que piense que promete éste fic! Muchiiiiiiiisimos besos para tí!

**Oromalfoy:** Jajaja siempre estan metidos en lios... tienen un imán especial que los atrae... Sisi, Draco se hace el fuerte pero en el fondo es un poco cobarde... pero no deja de ser muuuuy sexy...

**Hekane:** Me alegro de que tengas esa impresión de mi historia! Aquí tienes el cap!

Bueno, y aquí termino... se me desenfoca la vista... son las 5:30 de la mañana y aún no me he ido a dormir... Estoy haciendo horas extras... Bueno, hagan que estas horas menos de sueño valgan la pena y dejen Reviews, que no cuesta nada hacer feliz a esta humilde escritora!

Buenas madrugadas y muchos besitos!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	10. Piensa en el presente

Hola a todos! Me echaron de menos? Jajaja Bueno, aquí traigo el nuevo cap!

Por cierto, aviso de que contiene **LEMON** así que los sean demasiado sensibles para leer esto, yo ya los he avisado!

Y ahora sí, a leer!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**10. Piensa en el presente.**

_Draco se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rasco la nuca. Sonrió tristemente. Una más… ella nunca sería una más. Era sangre sucia, hija de muggles, pertenecía a Griffindor, era amiga de San Potter, la alumna predilecta de todos los profesores… ella era el fruto prohibido para él, pero precisamente eso la hacía tan apetecible, tan deseable… ¿pero que sentía por ella¿Realmente la odió alguna vez o solo era un mecanismo de autoprotección al notar que ella lo podía destruir? Así lo estaba haciendo… lo estaba matando poco a poco, cuando se enfadaba consigo mismo por pensar en ella más de lo necesario, por imaginarla entregándose a él, por querer que todo fuera diferente, por desear tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo entero… lo estaba volviendo loco y solo había una manera de descubrir que era ella para él._

Draco siguió los pasos de Hermione por el Bosque. La chica iba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no vio un hoyo que había en el suelo y, como no, metió el pie dentro y cayó de bruces al suelo. Draco sonrió ante la torpeza de la chica y se acercó a ella.

- Veo que no eres muy ágil caminando… me gustaría ver si mejoras ese aspecto en otros sitios… - siseó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡No me toques¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! – gritó apartando la mano de él y levantándose con dificultad.

Malfoy la miró con desconcierto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan obstinada? Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y se colaron de nuevo por la ventana. Hermione se dirigió directamente a la gran cama y se acostó, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Draco se acercó lentamente al lecho y se sentó en un lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Se que normalmente eres muy antipática, pero ahora estás batiendo todos tus récords.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa¡Vete con tus fans y déjame en paz!

- Ya veo… estás celosa… - murmuró Draco.

- ¡Celosa¿Yo¿De esas huecas sin cerebro? – exclamó Hermione incorporándose de repente – Por favor… yo no soy así.

- ¿Entonces por que te alejas cuando me acerco?

- ¡Obvio! Porque no me gustas… - dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

- ¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué tiemblas cada vez que te beso¿Por qué me correspondes siempre? – le susurró él acorralándola contra la esquina de la cama.

- ¡Yo no hago eso! – gritó Hermione sonrojándose.

- ¿No? – ronroneó Draco.

En ese momento la besó de nuevo, haciéndola vibrar. La chica intentó resistirse inútilmente. El rubio ejercía un poder increíble sobre su cuerpo y su corazón. Su mente le gritaba que se apartase, que eso no estaba bien, que él la haría sufrir… ella se asustó y se apartó un poco de él.

-¿P-por qué me haces esto? –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Porque te has metido en mi cabeza y has acampado allí… Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en como sería sentirte cerca de mí…

- P-pero esto no puede salir bien… somos muy diferentes…

- ¿Y eso que más da? Yo pienso en el presente, no en el futuro… de lo que pase mañana o pasado ya me ocuparé entonces… ahora solo quiero vivir éste momento…

- Draco… - susurró Hermione al escuchar sus palabras. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Hermione… - dijo éste correspondiendo al beso y recostándola en la cama.

La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando sentirse más cerca de Draco. Él tenía razón… pensaría en el presente… ella quería estar con él en ese momento. ¿Qué más daba lo que pasase mañana? Si no hacía lo que deseaba estaba segura de que se arrepentiría toda la vida, así que se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos que Draco le daba. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa del chico, deleitándose con cada retazo de piel blanquecina que quedaba al descubierto. Draco enloqueció al sentir los suaves labios de Hermione sobre su piel. Empezó por su cuello y fue descendiendo, arrancando ferozmente los botones de la blusa de la castaña.

- Mi blusa nueva… - se quejó Hermione al ver la prenda tirada en el suelo con todos los botones descosidos.

- No te preocupes… estás mucho mejor así… - susurró Draco observando detenidamente el pecho de la chica, aun tapado por el sujetador, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Draco volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Encontró el cierre del sujetador y la despojó de esa molesta prenda. Hermione gimió sin poder contenerse al sentir como las manos y los labios de Malfoy acariciaban y besaban sus senos. El chico fue descendiendo por su vientre y se encontró con una molesta falda. La deslizó lentamente por las piernas de la chica, rozándolas suavemente con sus manos. Hermione reclamó los labios de Draco y este la besó con deseo, mientras introducía una mano en su entrepierna. La castaña sintió estallar cuando notó las caricias de Draco en su intimidad y decidió no quedarse atrás. Deslizó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón del rubio y lo desabrochó. Introdujo lentamente su mano hasta acariciar cierta parte rígida del chico. Draco jadeó al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica sobre su miembro. El chico estaba cada vez más excitado. No podía esperar más. Quería estar con Hermione. Le arrebató la única prenda que cubría su sexo y se despojó de sus pantalones y sus bóxers. La castaña enrojeció al ver el miembro erecto de Draco. Ya no había marcha atrás, pero tampoco quería retroceder. Quería entregarse totalmente al chico. Se acercó a él y lo besó deleitándose de sus caricias. Él rompió el beso y la miró significativamente. Había llegado el momento. Hermione asintió y rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus piernas.

- Eres mía… ahora mismo… eres solo mía Hermione Granger… - ronroneó Draco preparándose para introducirse dentro de la castaña.

Hermione sintió como entraba lentamente en ella y sintió un agudo dolor. No pudo reprimir un grito, que Draco calló con un beso. Poco a poco el dolor fue reemplazado por un placer que la desbordó. El rubio fue aumentando la intensidad de sus entradas y salidas y refregándose contra el cuerpo de Hermione, cosa que la hacía explotar de placer.

- Dra… ¡Draco! – gritó la chica cuando ya no pudo contener más. El chico sonrió al escuchar como Hermione gritaba su nombre.

- Eres mía… - le susurró Draco al oído. Luego, descargó su líquido en su interior y se apartó un poco.

Hermione aun jadeaba. Draco se recostó encima de Hermione y esta le acarició el pelo desordenado.

- Eres fantástica… - murmuró el rubio besando sus pechos.

- Tú no te quedas atrás… - susurró Hermione un poco sonrojada.

- Claro que no. ¡Yo soy el gran Draco Malfoy! Soy divino, soy sexy, soy lo mejor de Hogwarts.

- ¡Aix! Ni siquiera ahora puedes ser un poco humilde… - sonrió Hermione.

Draco se abrazó a ella y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma. Y así, los dos cayeron dormidos.

Hermione se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y se sonrojó al ver a Draco desnudo encima de ella. Miró al reloj de pared que colgaba justo arriba de la ventana. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar un rato más. Un momento… ¿Las ocho¡Hagrid estaría a punto de llegar!

- Draco… ¡Draco! – exclamó sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Mmm… ¿qué? – murmuró él medio dormido.

- ¡Son las ocho!

- ¿Y a mí qué?

- ¡Hagrid está a punto de llegar!

- ¿Y?

- Ay… de verdad que no estás muy lucido por las mañanas… - murmuró Hermione molesta de que no la entendiera – ¡Nos va a encontrar así!

- ¿Y qué? A mí no me importa…

- Por favor, Draco… vístete… no me puedes hacer esto… ¡hazlo por mí, por favor! – le rogó Hermione.

- Hay que ver como eres… Bueno… te dejo pero con una condición. –dijo Draco levantándose lentamente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que ésta noche se repita… - dijo el chico seductoramente.

- Yo… bueno, está bien.

- Así me gusta – dijo Draco besando tiernamente los labios de Hermione.

Los dos se vistieron el completo silencio. Hermione se puso la camisa y se sonrojó al ver que no tenía ni un solo botón.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Ahora tendré que ir con la camisa desabrochada por todo el castillo –se quejó Hermione.

- No pasa nada… no tienes nada que esconder. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ah claro. Y por eso me tienen que ver todos los chicos de Hogwarts¿no?

- ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no. Tú eres mía y solo yo puedo disfrutar de ti. – exclamó Draco abrazando a Hermione posesivamente.

- Pues haberlo pensado antes de romperme la camisa. – dijo molesta la chica apartándose de él.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y cogió los dos extremos de la camisa, haciendo un nudo por encima del ombligo.

- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor así… - susurró acariciando su espalda.

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y entró Hagrid.

- ¡Chicos! Veo que ya estáis despiertos. – dijo el gigante sin enterarse de nada.

- Sí… esto… nos vamos al castillo. Nos vemos luego. – se despidió Hermione.

- Adiós. ¡Y que no se os ocurra volver a entrar al Bosque Prohibido! – les avisó Hagrid.

- Tranquilo…

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la cabaña hacia el castillo. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Draco abrazó a Hermione y la besó.

- ¿Esta es tu despedida? – pregunto Hermione.

- No… es un avance de lo que haremos esta noche. – susurró Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- Hum… me gusta la idea. – dijo la chica acariciando suavemente el torso del rubio hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, donde se detuvo unos instantes antes de retirar la mano.

- Si haces eso… no se si podré esperar hasta la noche… - murmuro el chico pegándose más a ella y besando su cuello.

- Dra… Draco… No hagas eso… - gimió Hermione al notar como los labios del chico descendían por su cuello.

- Jajajaja – rió Draco – entremos ya o te juro que te haré el amor aquí mismo.

- Pues no es mala idea… - susurró la castaña tirando de la corbata del chico y besando sus labios – pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo separándose del chico y entrando al castillo.

Draco se quedó estático en el lugar donde Hermione lo había besado observando como la chica entraba al castillo. La castaña se giró, le envió un beso y entró en el colegio, para después dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Definitivamente esa chica le volvía loco. Su prueba para descubrir lo que sentía por ella era satisfacer su deseo. Si después se olvidaba, era que solo era un capricho. Había deseado interiormente que su atracción por Hermione únicamente se debiera a que ella era algo prohibido para él y que en cuanto la tuviera en sus brazos, perdería todo el interés. Pero no había sido así. Cada vez la deseaba más. Cada vez quería estar más a su lado.

Él siempre decía que se debía pensar solo en el presente, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en el futuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían mantener esa farsa de que podían estar juntos? Él sería admitido en los mortífagos dentro de poco y ella lo sabía. Seguramente ella continuaría siendo amiga de Potter y posiblemente se convertiría en auror. Era imposible una relación entre los dos. Sería algo muy inestable que estaría en peligro constante de que alguno de los dos bandos se enterara. Draco suspiró. Al menos, por ahora, tenían una excusa para estar juntos. Las prácticas. Después de eso, rompería toda relación con Hermione. No podía llevarla con ella a un mundo de oscuridad. Tenía derecho a la vida apacible que se merecía, a un marido apropiado y a tener una familia decente. El no podía asegurarle nada de eso. Lo mejor sería estar separados y olvidar que alguna vez se amaron. Sí, porque lo que él sentía por la castaña no era simple atracción o deseo. Era amor. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía ni idea, pero estaba seguro de eso. Sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie como ella. Por eso, aprovecharía al máximo ese tiempo que les quedaba juntos. La separación sería dolorosa pero necesaria. Estaba todo decidido.

Entró a paso lento en el castillo y penetró en las mazmorras. Al entrar a su sala Común, se encontró a Blaise Zabinni sentado en un sofá.

- ¿De dónde vienes Draco? – preguntó el chico.

- De dar una vuelta. Me he levantado temprano y como no sabía que hacer…

- Mentira. Ayer te vi salir de la cabaña de Hagrid con la sangre sucia y entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Supuse que era una de tus bromas para hacerla sufrir así que te puse las cosas más fáciles. Envié a un inferius al Bosque para facilitarte la tarea. Dime¿la mató¿O al menos la mordió? – preguntó maliciosamente Blaise.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué! – gritó Draco. Pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver la cara que puso Blaise – no iba a hacerla sufrir… yo… me acosté con ella.

- ¿En serio! Guau, Draco¡no hay quién se te resista¿Qué tal lo hizo Granger?

- Pues lo máximo que puede hacerlo una sangre sucia. – mintió Draco

- Ya, entiendo. Querías probar cosas nuevas. Pero las sangre limpias son mucho más buenas en la cama que las sangre sucias. Pero, todo hay que decirlo, Granger no está nada mal.

- Bueno, si no te molesta, yo me voy a acostar un rato.

- Jajaja claro, ve. Esta noche no has dormido mucho.

Draco ignoró el último comentario de Blaise y se dirigió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama furioso.

- "¡Maldito Zabinni¡Por poco nos mata con el inferius! Y encima le he tenido que decir lo de Hermione… ¡Maldito bastardo! Espero que no lo vaya pregonando por todo el colegio… No creo que lo diga. Sería una vergüenza para los sangre limpia que yo me acostara con una sangre sucia".

Y pensando esto, cayó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione corrió a su sala Común y se tiró en la cama abrazando la almohada. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche. Se levantó y se quitó la blusa rota. La miró y se sonrojó. Buscó en el armario y se puso el uniforme. Se miró al espejo. Estaba genial, reluciente, pero no notaba nada diferente en ella. Pensaba que el haber pasado una noche con Draco Malfoy la habría cambiado… quizás la diferencia no era física sino emocionalmente. ¿Podría haber cambiado su carácter o forma de pensar? Suspiró sonriente. Bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar y escrutó con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Draco, pero no encontraba ni su cabello rubio ni sus ojos grises. Se chocó sin querer con alguien.

- ¡Ay! Perdón, estaba distraída… - se disculpó la chica.

- Seguro que aun estás pensando en esta noche que has pasado con Draco¿no? – preguntó la persona con la que se había chocado.

- ¿Qué? Oye Zabinni, no se que historias se te meten en la cabeza… - dijo Hermione desconcertada. ¿Cómo sabía Blaise lo de Draco?

- Calla sangre sucia. Te aviso de que no te hagas ilusiones. Él es un sangre limpia, al contrario que tu. Para Draco solo has sido un juego. Olvídate de él. – dijo con desprecio Blaise alejándose de la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Hermione se quedó estática en su sitio. ¿Qué sabía Blaise sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y Malfoy¿Sería verdad lo que le había dicho?

De repente sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su cuello.

- Mione… Hola… - susurró la voz de Ron al oído de Hermione.

- ¡Oh, Ron! – exclamó un poco decepcionada. Había tenido la falsa esperanza de que fuera Draco.

- Oye… ¿quieres que esta tarde vayamos a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?

- Yo… ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque somos novios¿recuerdas? – Dijo Ron molesto besando a la chica – no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Te espero en la sala Común a las siete. Nos vemos, cariño. – dijo dándole un último beso.

Hermione se dirigió pesadamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Había bajado de su nube. Blaise y Ron la habían devuelto a la realidad. Lo que había entre ella y Draco era imposible se mirara por donde se mirara. Una lágrima rodó solitaria por su mejilla. Todo había sido una farsa. Se sentía traicionada y sucia. Estaba segura de que Draco solo la había utilizado y ahora iba a decirle a todo el mundo que se habían acostado juntos. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y lloró silenciosamente.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que unos ojos grises habían observado toda la escena con Ron y ahora ardían con furia y celos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Juajuajua¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me ha gustado mucho… (Qué voy a decir yo, siendo la escritora jejeje). Bueno, espero todas sus opiniones en reviews¿eh? No defrauden a esta pobre escritora…

Y ahora paso a agradecer los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior!

**Akane-chan:** En este capítulo se ha respondido tu pregunta! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Me parece que Draco empieza a ser consciente de que se ha metido en un buen lío fijándose en nuestra querida Hermione…

**Oromalfoy:** Para mí que se han dado cuenta, pero no podrán disfrutarlo demasiado… siempre hay algún malentendido que los separa… soy mala… snif snif

**Nanda Rowling:** Si si, ya queda poco para entrar por fin al Bosque… ¿qué pasará allí dentro? Solo yo lo se… muajajaja No te preocupes, no me tomo como una amenaza lo de actualizar ;)

**Yo:** No me pidas perdón que me siento mal… me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap.!

**Daana Malfoy:** No te mueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Noooooooooo! Jajajaja Me alegro de que te guste tanto el capítulo! Espero que este también te haya satisfecho! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo un fanfic corto de Draco y Hermione hecho, pero aun no lo he subido a FanFiction, pero espero hacerlo pronto ;) Y no te preocupes que te avisaré en cuanto lo haga! Bueno, te cuento que yo me llamo Mireia, tengo 14 años y soy de Barcelona, en España. Y, por supuesto, comparto contigo la pasión por Draco Malfoy… es un sueño… jajaja

**Day:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste… y aquí tienes la actualización!

**Soff:** Si… este también es más largo, eh? Si… tendrán que estudiar un poco más a fondo lo del inferius. Increíble que Hermione no se acuerde… jejejeje

Bueno, espero muchos más reviews!

Muchisisisimos besos a todos!

Hasta el próximo cap.,

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	11. Instintos básicos

Hola a todo el mundo! Qué tal os va? A mi genial… Hoy mismo empiezo los entrenamientos de baloncesto! Me voy a poner en forma ;)

Bueno, he tardado un poco más en escribir este capítulo aunque no es tan largo como los demás. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto? A mí no me pregunten…

Bueno, dejo de escribir y les dejo con el nuevo capítulo! Biennn!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**11. Instintos básicos.**

_Todo había sido una farsa. Se sentía traicionada y sucia. Estaba segura de que Draco solo la había utilizado y ahora iba a decirle a todo el mundo que se habían acostado juntos. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y lloró silenciosamente._

_Lo que Hermione no sabía era que unos ojos grises habían observado toda la escena con Ron y ahora ardían con furia y celos._

La chica vio a la profesora McGonagall y se acercó corriendo a ella. Había recordado una cosa que le había dicho Draco Malfoy: "Se de muy buena fuente que la entrada al Bosque Prohibido se ha adelantado".

- Profesora… ¿es verdad que se ha adelantado la entrada al Bosque? – preguntó Hermione sin aliento por la carrera.

- ¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea? Es totalmente falsa. – contestó McGonagall sorprendida.

- Oh, lo siento. Me lo ha dicho alguien… Perdón por las molestias. – la castaña se giró y camino furiosa al Gran Comedor. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido Draco Malfoy para mentirle? Lo había hecho todo para aprovecharse de ella. Era un manipulador. Y lo peor era que ella había caído en su trampa. ¿Por qué aun ahora se sentía tan atraída por él? Sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón al pensar que Draco solo la estaba utilizando… Esa era una demostración del odio de Draco hacia ella. Ese era su castigo por pensar que él había cambiado… Que sentía algo más que odio por ella… Como se había engañado a ella misma…

- ¡Mione! – Ron se acercó a ella y la miró preocupado. – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… ¡Oh Ron! – Hermione rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Ron – soy una tonta… ¡Una tonta!

- Tu no eres ninguna tonta… ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

La chica se separó de Ron y se secó las lágrimas. Sonrió un poco.

- Nada… que he dejado mi parte del trabajo para último momento y ahora se me ha juntado todo… - mintió Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

De repente una mano la agarró del brazo y la arrastró. Al girarse se encontró con un chico rubio que caminaba furiosamente hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡MALFOY¡SUELTAME¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó Hermione pegando a Draco en la espalda.

El chico se giró y la castaña se asustó de lo que vio. Sus ojos ardían con furia. La miraban con odio y desprecio, mucho más que antes. Él la cogió y la cargó en su hombro. Hermione gritaba y pataleaba. Todo el mundo se giraba y miraba sorprendido a la pareja. Draco entró en un aula vacía y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento. Dejó a Hermione bruscamente en el suelo y se giró hacia ella. La chica se levantó y caminó hacia atrás hasta quedar pegada a la pared.

- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES¡AYER HACES EL AMOR CONMIGO Y HOY TE BESAS CON WEASLEY¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! – le gritó Draco furioso acercándose a ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y furia. ¿Después de lo que había hecho la culpaba y después la insultaba? Hermione no pudo aguantar más todo el odio y dolor que llevaba dentro y le dio una sonora bofetada.

- ¿TÚ ME PREGUNTAS¡¿PRECISAMENTE TÚ¡TÚ LE HAS DICHO A BLAISE QUE NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO¡¿PIENSAS DECIRSELO A TODO EL MUNDO PARA QUE SE RÍAN DE MÍ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO¡ME HE ENTREGADO A TI, PERO CLARO, PARA EL GRAN DRACO MALFOY SOY UNA DE TANTAS¡ME SIENTO AFORTUNADA DE QUE DRACO MALFOY SE HAYA ACOSTADO CONMIGO Y QUE LUEGO ME DEJE TIRADA¡ES UN GRAN HONOR! Y, SIN TENER SUFICIENTE, ME ENGAÑA DICIENDO QUE ADELANTAN LA ENTRADA AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO¡ERES UN SUCIO MENTIROSO¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO! – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Me odias? – preguntó Draco lentamente acercándose a Hermione.

- ¡SÍ¡CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE MÁS A MÍ! – gritó Hermione con terror al ver que el chico la estaba acorralando.

El rubio la miró a los ojos y la besó con pasión. La chica sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo respondía al beso de Draco ardiendo en deseo. Su cuerpo la traicionaba y su mente se nublaba por las sensaciones que el chico le transmitía. No podía pensar con claridad. Se abrazó al cuello de Malfoy y se apretó más contra él. Draco posó sus manos en la espalda de Hermione y la acercó a él. Cuando el oxígeno era necesario el chico la miró a los ojos pidiendo algo más. La castaña entendió aquella mirada y se apartó de Draco.

- Ah no… apenas hace unos minutos nos estábamos peleando…

- Eso lo hace más excitante aún. – ronroneó el con una voz ronca muy sexy. (N/A: Ayy… que sexy mi Draco…).

Hermione cerró los ojos intentando pensar claro y concentrarse. Malfoy aun producía en ella una atracción muy fuerte, pero no debía olvidar que la utilizaba… ella era una de tantas y eso no le gustaba nada. Abrió los ojos y miró a Draco desafiante.

- No pienso olvidar lo que me has hecho solo por un beso. ¡Me has engañado para meterme en tu cama! Eres despreciable…

- ¿Yo soy despreciable¡No soy yo el que se está besando con otra la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor conmigo! – exclamó Draco furioso.

- ¡Pero Ron es mi novio¡Lo amo! – se defendió Hermione, pero demasiado tarde entendió que no había dicho lo correcto.

- ¡Lo amas¡Encima me dices esa mentira! Perdona Granger pero eso no te lo crees ni tú. Deja de jugar a la chica enamorada que se acuesta conmigo por obligación. Deberías saber muy bien lo que sientes por mí.

Draco se alejó de Hermione y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal¡El que debía sentirse así era él por haberle mentido y haberla utilizado¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan despreciable y mentirosa?

Se sentó en el suelo y, abrazando sus rodillas, lloró desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal! La dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial el corazón. ¿El corazón? Sentía un vacío en su lugar… Y comprendió que Ron no podría llenar nunca ese espacio. Lo quería, pero como amigo. No quería nada más serio con él. Se levantó dispuesta a aclarar aquel malentendido. Las fuerzas la abandonaban. Cayó al suelo rendida y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco salió furioso del aula y se dirigió a su sala Común. Allí encontró a Blaise sentado, leyendo tranquilamente. Lo cogió de la camisa, lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. A Zabinni le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

- ¿Pero que bicho te ha picado! – murmuró éste intentando detener la hemorragia.

Draco lo volvió a levantar y le dio otro puñetazo.

- No te metas en mi vida. No te metas en mis asuntos. No te metas con Hermione Granger. – Murmuró Draco lentamente con todo el odio y el desprecio que podía demostrar – si lo haces de nuevo haré que un monstruo se te coma en el Bosque. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en el marco de la ventana. Miró hacia fuera. Maldito Blaise… Siempre tenía que meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Lo que no sabía es lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Estaba muy furioso y debía calmarse. Era capaz de matar a golpes al primero que encontrara por el camino. ¡Maldito Weasley! Ese pobretón tenía todo el derecho de besar a su novia… ¡Draco Malfoy era el otro! Nunca lo habría imaginado… ¡Hermione Granger engañaba a su novio con él! Todo él ardía. Hermione Granger era capaz de salir con dos chicos a la vez. Él no se lo permitiría. Por mucho que ella le atrajera no tenía derecho a reírse de él. Nadie se había reído nunca de Draco Malfoy y no empezarían ahora. A partir de ahora no hablaría más con Granger. La ignoraría totalmente. Solo hablaría lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba decidido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se despertó cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Se había perdido todas las clases de ese día. Salió tambaleándose del aula y se dirigió a su sala Común. Había tomado una decisión. Ese mismo día rompería con Ron. No quería seguir engañándolo.

Entró en el su habitación y se metió en la bañera. Necesitaba relajarse. Cuando salió se vistió con una falda hasta mitad de muslo y una camiseta de cuello de barco. Encontró a Ron en la sala Común.

- ¡Mione! Llevo media hora esperando… Al final no nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín?

- S-sí… - susurró Hermione siguiendo a Ron. Era mejor hablar fuera cuando estuvieran solos.

Salieron y se alejaron del castillo, hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo de árboles cercano al lago.

- ¿Qué te parece este sitio? Lo descubrí hace poco y decidí traerte. ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

- Sí… es muy bonito. – Hermione respiró profundamente – Ron, quiero que rompamos.

- ¿Qué! Mione, ese tipo de bromas no hacen reír.

- No es una broma… Creo que siempre te he visto como un amigo y no quiero que se rompa nuestra amistad.

- ¡Mentirosa¡Segura que te has enamorado de otro¿Te has acosado con él antes que conmigo¿Es bueno en la cama¿Es mejor que yo¿Más guapo¿Tiene más dinero¿Besa mejor¡¿QUÉ! – gritó el pelirrojo furioso cogiendo a Hermione de las muñecas y acorralándola contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué dices…? Ron, me haces daño… Suéltame por favor – pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Hermione. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ron? No lo reconocía…

- ¿Ya no eres virgen? Lo comprobaré por mi mismo – dijo Ron sujetando las manos de Hermione encima de la cabeza de ésta y con la otra mano bajándole la falda.

- ¡NO¡R-ron, por favor¡NO! – gritaba Hermione sollozando. ¿Cómo podrían haber cambiado tanto las cosas¿Cómo?

Ron la tiró en el suelo y se puso encima de ella. Le rasgó la camiseta y se desprendió de ella. Le besó el cuello y descendió hasta llegar al sujetador. Lo desabrochó y lo tiró lejos.

- Tu amante no será el único que disfrute de esto. Yo soy tu novio y tengo todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo. – dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba y acariciaba los pechos.

- ¡RON¡PARA POR FAVOR¡AYUDAAA¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! Ayuda, por favor… Ayuda… - dijo Hermione llorando a lágrima viva. ¿Dónde había quedado su amigo de la infancia¿Dónde estaba ese Ron que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa? Sentía asco cada vez que Ron la besaba y tenía ganas de vomitar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir que Ron acariciaba su entrepierna. – ¡NOO¡AYUDA!

De repente, Ron se apartó y quedó en el suelo. Hermione se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Se estremeció al ver que la recorría de arriba abajo. Él se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió su chaqueta para que se tapara. Se acercó a Ron que estaba en el suelo aun y le dio una patada en el estómago. Lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró a los ojos con furia.

- Un hombre que fuerza a una mujer para acostarse con ella siguiendo los instintos más básicos no es un hombre de verdad – le escupió con odio.

- Tú eres su amante… ¡Te regalo a esta zorra! – gritó Ron apartándose de Draco y alejándose de ellos.

Hermione continuaba llorando en el suelo con la chaqueta de Draco alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Gracias… - murmuró mirándolo.

- Vístete, Granger. Está oscureciendo y no es muy seguro que andes por aquí a estas horas. – dijo Draco alejándose lentamente.

- ¡He roto con Ron! Vuelve Draco… Te quiero… - dijo Hermione al ver que el chico se alejaba.

Draco se paró y miró a la Hermione llorosa que yacía en el suelo.

- Olvídate de mí – murmuró dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el castillo.

- ¡Draco¡Draco¡No te vayas¡No me dejes! – Gritó Hermione entre sollozos - No me dejes…

La chica se quedó sola, llorando desolada en ese pequeño bosque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Qué les ha parecido el cap.? Yo casi lloro cuando escribo el final… Soy taaan malaa… snif snif. Lo siento mucho por la gente a la que le gusta Ron pero tenía que haber un malo en la historia y ese papel le tocó a Ron…

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior¡Estoy muy contenta!

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Jajaja odio los malentendidos que tienen... Pero no me puedo quejar, yo soy la autora y esto le da más interés... Bueno... yo intento que haya suspense y me parece que lo consigo, eh?

**Oromalfoy:** Se hace lo que se puede... La verdad es que es mas interesante que se peleen y luego se amen. jejeje He tardado bastante en actualizar pero lo bueno se hace esperar, no? jejeje Saludos desde el otro lado del charco (osea, España).

**Akane-chan:** Si, el anterior capítulo era más largo y con respecto al numero de capítulos... no se, entre 15 y 20, supongo. No estoy muy segura :P

**Nanda Rowling:** Se lo dijo a Blaise porque fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Me has hecho muy feliz al ponerme en tu lista de autor e historia faviorita! En serio, casi lloro de alegría! Soy tan sentimental...

**Silviota: **Si, al menos la duda de Draco quedó resuelta, pero en este capítulo se han planteado nuevos problemas. ¿Por que le habrá dicho Draco a Hermione que lo olvide? La verdad es que estaba furioso por lo de Ron, pero Hermione ya ha roto con él e incluso le ha dicho a Draco que lo quiere... Jujuju más en el próximo capítulo!

**Yo:** Me alegro de que te guste! Espero que esta también!

**Bichito91:** Jejeje espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en las vacaciones! Estoy muy contenta de que te gusten los capítulos! Ojalá este también te agrade!

Bueno, y hasta aquí ha llegado! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo! Mientras, dejen reviews, así iré más rápido! (No es chantaje... o sí? XD)

Muchos besos a todooooooooos!

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	12. ¿Cuerpo o mente?

Buenas! Como estáis todos/as? A mi me duele todo con tanto entrenamiento de baloncesto… Snif snif… Pero eso no me ha inpedido escribir este capítulo… ¡Eso nunca!

Espero que os guste tanto o más que los otros!

Bueno, a leer!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**12.** ¿**Mente o cuerpo?**

_- ¡He roto con Ron! Vuelve Draco… Te quiero… - dijo Hermione al ver que el chico se alejaba. _

_Draco se paró y miró a la Hermione llorosa que yacía en el suelo. _

_- Olvídate de mí – murmuró dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el castillo._

_- ¡Draco¡Draco¡No te vayas¡No me dejes! – Gritó Hermione entre sollozos - No me dejes… _

_La chica se quedó sola, llorando desolada en ese pequeño bosque. _

- Hermione, en serio llevas cuatro días como un fantasma. No comes, no bebes, no duermes… ¡Ni siquiera prestas atención a las clases! – dijo Ginny mirando preocupada a su amiga que yacía en la cama.

- Yo… No me pasa nada, solo es que me siento un poco mal – murmuró la chica a modo de disculpa.

- No me mientas. Cuando lo haces evitas mirar a los ojos a la otra persona. Quiero la verdad. ¿somos amigas, no?

- Bueno, está bien. Tienes razón. – Hermione se incorporó en su cama y suspiró – He roto con Ron.

- Dime algo que no sepa. Se nota de lejos que habéis roto. Y por lo que veo no ha sido de manera muy amistosa¿no?

- Es que… cuando se lo dije intentó forzarme a hacer el amor con él. – dijo Hermione temblando por el simple recuerdo de aquella tarde cuatro días atrás.

- ¿QUÉ! Nunca hubiera imaginado que Ron fuera capaz de hacer algo así… ¿Lo consiguió? – preguntó Ginny aterrorizada.

- No… Por suerte llegó Draco y me salvó… - susurró la castaña intentando retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- ¿Draco¿Desde cuando lo llamas así? Me parece que hay algo más que no me has contado… ¿No es así?

Entonces Hermione se desahogó le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que habían sido elegidos como pareja para entrar al Bosque hasta aquella fatídica tarde en la que la dejó sola medio desnuda y asustada después del intento de violación de Ron. La chica acabó con su historia, llorando en el hombro de su amiga, que la había abrazado para tranquilizarla.

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

- Ya ves que soy una tonta…

- ¡No digas eso! Mira, ya se que puedes hacer. ¡Enfréntate a Draco! Debes ignorarlo totalmente. ¡Ninguna chica lo ha hecho nunca! Se quedará atontado.

- No es tan fácil… Cada vez que lo veo pierdo todo el valor que se supone que tengo…

- ¡Venga ya, Hermione! Hemos luchado contra mortífagos… Ahora solo tienes que mantenerte indiferente a Malfoy. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

- Bueno… lo intentaré…

- ¡Bien! Ahora vamos a clase… ¿A ti te toca con Slytherin?

- Sí…

- Entonces podemos empezar el plan. No te muestres rara, no lo mires, no le hables y si se acerca a ti, míralo con odio. No demuestres nada de lo que sientas.

- No se si podré…

- ¡No pienses en negativo! – Ginny se levantó de golpe y levantó a Hermione con ella. Abrió el armario y sacó el uniforme. – Póntelo. Te haré unos retoques.

Hermione miró confundida a su amiga y se puso la falda, la camisa y la corbata. Ginny se acercó a ella y le desabrochó los botones superiores de la camisa, le aflojó la corbata y le dio unas vueltas a la cintura de la falda, hasta que se convirtió en una minifalda, no en la típica falda hasta las rodillas. Le peinó el pelo y le definió los rizos de las puntas. Le puso brillo en los labios y un poco de colorete.

Cuando Hermione se miró al espejo casi no se reconocía. ¿Esa era ella?

- ¡Ya estas preparada! Venga, vamos que llegarás tarde.

- ¿Tu que clase tienes?

- Pues herbología. ¡Venga, venga, date prisa!

Las chicas bajaron y Hermione se despidió de su amiga en el tercer piso, dirigiéndose al aula de DCAO. Cuando llegó aun no estaba el profesor Miles, el que ocupaba ese lugar ahora.

Se sentó en segunda fila y sacó los libros. Notaba la mirada ardiente de Draco en su espalda y tubo que aguantar las ganas de girarse y mirarlo. Pasó toda la clase tensa, intentando poner más atención en las palabras del profesor que en la mirada de Draco pero le era imposible. Por fin finalizó la clase y salió a toda prisa, pero una mano la retuvo por el hombro.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Esas tres palabras casi destrozaron su barrera de indiferencia. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Draco. Se le puso la carne de gallina y se giró lentamente. Lo miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de mostrar.

- Yo no tengo nada que decir.

- Me gustaría ver tu parte de las prácticas. Yo te pasaré la mía. Es importante saber de todo. – murmuró Draco fríamente sin siquiera mirarla.

Hermione se enfadó consigo misma. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía decepcionada? Era normal que quisiera hablar de las prácticas. Era lo único que los unía.

- Si es eso… Espera que lo busco.

Hermione volvió a la clase y se agachó a buscar en su mesa. Draco no podía apartar la mirada de sus largas piernas. Hoy estaba increíble. No había podido dejar de mirarla durante toda la clase. Se acercó a ella justo en el momento en que ella se levantaba, quedando a escasos centímetros uno de otro. Hermione intentó retroceder pero se chocó con su mesa.

- Aquí tienes el trabajo – dijo todo lo fríamente que pudo.

Draco puso su mano en la espalda de ella y la acercó a él. Bajó su cara y la besó con pasión. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con rapidez. Draco la sentó encima de la mesa. Y le quitó la corbata a la castaña. Luego introdujo sus manos dentro de su falda y la acarició.

- N-no… Qué haces… ¿aquí?

- Llevo días enteros imaginando que te hacía el amor en una clase… Ya no puedo esperar más…

El cuerpo la traicionaba de nuevo. Seguía muy furiosa con Draco pero ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué… ese chico le nublaba todos los sentidos. Al poco rato se encontraban los dos como Dios los trajo al mundo. El rubio acarició el sensible cuerpo de Hermione y ésta gimió con anhelo. Rodeó al chico con sus piernas y lo besó. Draco la miró y entró lentamente en ella. Hermione se agarró fuertemente a los hombros de chicos y sintió que el placer la desbordaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco se separó de ella y se empezó a vestir. La chica lo imitó. El rubio estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Todo ese tiempo se mantenía lejos de Hermione por el bien de la chica. Estando a su lado ya le había causado demasiado dolor y no quería que sufriera más por su culpa.

- Perdóname. – le pidió arrepentido – Esto no debería haber pasado. Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué te perdone¿No debería haber pasado¿Qué lo olvide? – murmuró Hermione sorprendida - ¿Qué quieres que olvide¡¿Qué somos pareja en las prácticas¡¿Que fuiste el primer chico con el que me acosté¡¿Qué he roto con mi novio por tu culpa¡¿Qué me salvaste de ser violada¡¿Qué he hecho el amor contigo encima de mi mesa¡¿Quieres que olvide que te quiero! – gritó la chica furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mirada fría de Draco vaciló un momento convirtiéndose en una de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Tú no me amas. Es una simple ilusión. Solamente es un engaño de tu corazón porque nos hemos acostado juntos. Además, aunque me amaras sería imposible, porque yo te odio. Solo me he acostado contigo para probar nuevas experiencias. Tú no eres ni serás nada para mí. Por eso te digo que es mejor que te olvides de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

El rubio se giró y salió de la clase, dejando a una furiosa Hermione. La chica salió detrás y se paró delante de él. Le soltó una sonora bofetada que le dejó la marca de sus dedos en la cara.

- ¡ERES UN SUCIO MENTIROSO¡APROVECHADO, TRAIDOR¡OJALÁ TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO¡TE ODIO! – y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Draco se apoyó en la pared y sonrió con tristeza. Eso era lo mejor. Si lo odiaba lo dejaría en paz y no se acercaría más a él. No sufriría ni en manos de Blaise, ni de los mortífagos. Viviría su vida, encontraría un buen marido, se casaría, tendría hijos, envejecería feliz y luego disfrutaría de sus nietos. Ella se merecía todo eso, no una vida junto a él, llena de incertidumbre y tinieblas. Era mucho mejor lo que había pasado. Pero no podía evitar que su corazón llorara lágrimas de sangre. ¡Como podía esa chica haberlo cambiado tanto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hemione salió al jardín y se dirigió al lago. Se sentó en la orilla y respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona y odiarla tanto a la vez? Draco Malfoy había sido muy frío con ella. ¡Le había dicho que la odiaba justo después de acostarse con ella! Pero esta vez no lloraría. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya demostrándole que estaba triste. Todo lo contrario. Se divertiría, reiría y se mostraría todo lo feliz posible aunque por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo en lágrimas. Estaba decidido. Se mostraría entusiasmada con las prácticas y a cada segundo le demostraría a Malfoy cuanto lo había olvidado. ¿Olvidarlo? Era muy posible que nunca lo lograra.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que se había dejado la parte del trabajo de Draco en la clase. Maldiciendo en voz baja por tener que volver a ese condenado lugar, entró en el castillo. Caminó decidida por los pasillos y su mano tembló un poco al abrir la puerta. Encontró el trabajo tirado en el suelo, donde momentos antes había caído su ropa. Suspiró molesta. No debía volver a pensar en ese desgraciado incidente.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada. Se sonrojó al comprender de donde venía ese cansancio. Miró el trabajo y lo abrió. Estaba escrito con una letra alargada y poco redonda, en tinta verde. Lo ojeó un poco y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que estaba bastante bien hecho.

Se abrazó a la almohada y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que podría aguantar las ganas de llorar¿Cómo podría permanecer contenta mientras lo que en realidad quería era desahogarse y permanecer encerrada? Malfoy la había tentado a darle su corazón y ella, como una tonta, se lo había cedido. Después el lo había estrujado y lo había hecho pedazos, para devolvérselo luego, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo podía, a pesar de todo, seguir amándolo con cada uno de los pedazos de su maltrecho y herido corazón? Empezó a golpear compulsivamente su almohada y se apretó contra ella para atenuar el sonido de sus sollozos. ¿Se merecía ella todo lo que le había pasado? Definitivamente sí. Por haber confiado en Draco y haberse entregado a él sin rechistar. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan inconsciente y no pensar más en las cosas. Pero¿Qué le había dicho Malfoy? Que pensara en el presente. ¿Cómo podía pensar en el presente cuando su futuro se destrozaba a cada paso que daba! Por ahora, lo único que sabía es que apenas quedaban dos días para entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Y entonces sí que se tendría que enfrentar a Malfoy. ¡Un mes conviviendo con él¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlo a la cara? Cada vez que lo mirara recordaría lo idiota que había sido y se martirizaría a sí misma. Sería una dura prueba para ella. Mucho más que para el resto de alumnos. ¿Sería capaz de comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado? Esperaba que sí, pero eso solo lo podría saber cuando lo tuviera delante. Su cuerpo no podía olvidar el roce de las manos del chico, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias. ¿Podría su cuerpo traicionar a su mente¿De qué lado se pondría su corazón malherido¿De su mente, que decía que lo que tenían entre ellos era imposible, o de su cuerpo, que solamente quería volver a sentirlo?

Y en medio de esta incertidumbre, cayó dormida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En este capítulo se ha aclarado porqué Draco dejó a Hermione en el pasado capítulo. La verdad es que fue un poco brusco… Pero así es Draco. En el fondo solo quiere lo mejor para Hermione, solo que no acierta la manera para conseguirlo. Realmente no se puede resistir a los encantos de Hermione… Se había prometido a sí mismo que la dejaría en paz pero en la clase… Bueno, al final Draquito es más sensible de lo que parece.

Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo por fin entran en el Bosque! Llegó el tan esperado momento!

Y ahora agradezco todos los reviews… nunca había recibido tantos! Estoy tan contenta que me podría poner a saltar de alegría! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** La verdad es que Ron se ha pasado un poco haciéndole eso a Hermione… parece que haya perdido la cordura… Y Draco la dejó ahí tirada… Hermione sufre mucho, la verdad.

**Nanda Rowling:** Bueno, se lo tenía que decir así porque sino no podría hacerlo… Y Draco claramente no quería ser el segundo pero hay otros obstáculos que los separan… Y aparecerán dentro de poco.

**Silviota:** Draco no le hace caso a Hermione, pero lo hace por su bien… aunque no sean muy buenos métodos los que utilizan. Y Ron ha pasado un momento de locura y celos… aunque es imperdonable lo que le ha hecho Hermione.

**Bichito91:** Tienes toda la razón… Es mejor que lo bueno se haga esperar, pero no demasiado. Además, las cosas entre Hermione y Draco no son tan fáciles… Hay muchas cosas que los separan… espero que lo puedan superar.

**Anabella Black:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste! La verdad es que Ron no me gusta demasiado…

**Akane-chan:** Bueno, Ron ha perdido los nervios y ha hecho algo de lo que debería avergonzarse. Pero Draco se aleja de Hermione por su bien, aunque lo que hace de verdad es hacerlo sufrir.

**CiNtHiA:** Jajaja me alegro que te guste… La verdad es que lo que hizo Ron no tiene perdón… y lo que hace Draco tampoco, auque si pensamos que lo ha hecho para protegerla… Puede ser que tenga perdón.

**Pumuki:** Jajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo. Van a pasar muchas cosas en el Bosque Prohibido… Ujujuju Lo de Ron lo has captado muy bien. Lo quería exactamente decir Ron es que como esa era su última oportunidad, quería estar con Hermione. Me alegro de que te guste la manera como he escrito esa escena! Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado!

**Yo:** Bueno, tenía que haber alguien malo y le tocó el turno a Ron… Pero Draco tiene sus motivos para comportarse así. Espero que no te enfades mucho conmigo!

**Jaz:** Jajaja me alegro tanto de que te guste! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para tu disfruto personal!

**Sra. Malfoy Li:** Bueno, la verdad es que si que soy un poco mala con Mione… Pero al menos se ha sacado de encima a Ron¿no? Jejeje me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic ! Como buena otaku que soy se que quiere decir Hawai ;) Uajajaja tienes razón, Draco es de todas sus fans… Ay, aunque me cueste acepto que debemos compartir a es dios… (Porque Draco es un dios, ni más ni menos). Me has animado mucho con tu efusividad! Y prometo pasarme por tu fic otra vez, que me gustó mucho, pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo!

OrchidAngel: Jijijiji me alegro de que te guste mucho! Y da por supuesto que lo seguiré hasta el final, hasta la muerte! Por eso no te preocupes! Y aquí tienes tu tan esperado cap.!

**ChicaMalfoy:** Jajaja espero haber respondido a tus preguntas en este capítulo! Aquí tienes el capítulo! Espero no haber tardado mucho… Y espero que hayas podido esperar y no hayas muerto en este tiempo… NO! VIVE! TE NECESITOOOOO! (perdón, es que hoy se me ha olvidado tomar mis pastillas… ú.ù).

**Daana Malfoy:** Bueno, tienes razón, fue muy triste que la dejara tirada, pero tenía su motivo… Aquí tienes la continuación!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Espero muuuuuuuuuchos más para el próximo capítulo (pido demasiado...). Por cierto, cuando lleguemos a los 100 (no queda tanto) voy a publicar otro fanfic de un solo capítulo, que se llama "Mar Adentro" (no tiene nada que ver con la peícula con el mismo título). Vuestros reviews me ayudarán a sobreponerme al inicio de las clases...

Muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimos besos a todos mis lectores!

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


	13. La entrada en el Bosque

Hola¿Me habeis hechado de menos? Yo sí… Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo (esto se repite… lo he dicho en demasiados capítulos) pero esta vez tengo un buen motivo. Hace una semana que he empezado el colegio y con los entrenamientos de baloncesto voy todo el día dando vueltas y casi ni tengo tiempo de escribir…

Bueno¡por fin nuestra pareja entra en el Bosque Prohibido¡UAH! Jejeje Si teneis curiosidad por saber que pasará, solo hay una opción… ¡A leer y a disfrutar del capítulo!

Antes de que leais, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi profesor de castellano, **Diego Ruf**¡¡a ver si se le ocurre leer esta historia! ;) ¡Para ti va, Diego!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas en el Bosque Prohibido**

**13. La entrada en el Bosque.**

_Su cuerpo no podía olvidar el roce de las manos del chico, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias. ¿Podría su cuerpo traicionar a su mente¿De qué lado se pondría su corazón malherido¿De su mente, que decía que lo que tenían entre ellos era imposible, o de su cuerpo, que solamente quería volver a sentirlo?_

_Y en medio de esta incertidumbre, cayó dormida._

- ¡Alumnos! Hagan una fila según las parejas. – gritó la profesora McGonagall en medio de las voces excitadas y un poco asustadas de los alumnos.

Los jóvenes se pusieron en filas de dos según el número que les había dado minutos antes la profesora.

- Antes de entrar al Bosque, os voy a dar unas indicaciones de última hora. – dijo solemnemente Dumbledore con un hechizo que amplificaba su voz – Gracias a un hechizo que he hecho, cada pareja penetrará en diferentes dimensiones del Bosque. No podréis pasar de una a otra, por lo tanto no os encontrareis con ninguno de vuestros otros compañeros. Escondidas por el Bosque hay tres estatuas de oro de un fénix. Por cada una que encontraréis subiremos dos puntos vuestra nota de las prácticas. Eso os impedirá permanecer en un mismo sitio. Recuerdo que la nota máxima es un 10. El día 30 de Julio quiero veros a todos reunidos en el punto de partida. Aquellos que no hayan llegado a las doce del mediodía exactas, perderán cuatro puntos. Y ahora, como podéis ver, hay diferentes círculos en el suelo con un número en el margen superior. Quiero que cada pareja se sitúe delante de su número.

El revuelo comenzó. Todos los alumnos iban inmensamente cargados con maletas, mochilas, bolsas, sacos, etc. Bueno, no todos. Una chica castaña llevaba únicamente una mochila colgada en la espalda. Los demás chicos y chicas la miraban con asombro. Hermione se dirigió al círculo con el número 69 y allí se encontró con el rubio que estaba anclado en su mente y en su corazón. Respiró hondo y se acercó a él.

- Veo que vas ligeramente cargado. – dijo ella sarcásticamente. Debía mantener las apariencias.

- ¿Ligeramente? Voy como un burro… Teniendo mi estatus no debería estar cargando con todo este peso… Esto es trabajo de los sangre sucia como tú. Veo que no llevas demasiado equipaje. Quizás tu cerebro ya no ha podido almacenar más información y te has olvidado más de la mitad del equipaje. – le soltó Draco sorprendido por la manera de hablar de Hermione. Se esperaba que estuviera destrozada por lo que él le había dicho. Se sintió decepcionado. ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de él¿tan poco importante había sido para ella? Él no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Su cuerpo, su olor, su tacto, sus labios,… se sentía solo como nunca se había sentido. Pero claro, ella no tenía ese problema. Tenía padres que la querían, amigos que la aconsejaban y los profesores siempre estaban de su lado. Seguro que nunca se había sentido sola.

- Bien alumnos, empieza la cuenta atrás. Cuando diga "¡YA!" quiero que saltéis dentro de los círculos. A partir de ese momento empezaran las prácticas. Si tenéis algún problema importante debéis lanzar chispas rojas al cielo. Recordad que los profesores no podremos proporcionaros ni comida, ni agua, ni ropa, ni ningún utensilio. Eso lo debéis llevar vosotros. ¿Está claro? – todos los alumnos asintieron tragando saliva. – Muy bien. Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡YA!

Todos los alumnos saltaron dentro de los círculos y se desvanecieron. Hermione y Draco aparecieron en el margen de un estrecho camino rodeado por árboles y ligeramente empinado. La luz del día apenas se filtraba entre los espesos follajes de los árboles. Hermione murmuró un hechizo y encendió su varita, empezando a caminar. Draco la siguió a pocos pasos de distancia y con un humor no demasiado bueno. Caminaron durante dos horas por ese camino hasta que vieron que a lo lejos los árboles se apartaban y dejaban ver la luz del día.

- ¡Luz! Seguro que al otro lado hay un hermoso prado lleno de flores. – exclamó Hermione empezando a correr hacia el final del camino.

El rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido. De repente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

- ¡Detente¡Eso no es…! – gritó inútilmente. La chica ya no lo escuchaba. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y se tiró encima de Hermione justo en el momento en que iba a cruzar el umbral del Bosque.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, a punto de quejarse pero Draco le puso un dedo en los labios y le señaló hacia el claro. Allí había centenares de arañas gigantes reunidas en círculo. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al ver a los insectos. Draco rodó por el suelo junto con Hermione hasta quedar ocultados por los arbustos. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, Draco respiró profundamente, quedando tumbado en la hierba con Hermione aún encima suyo y agarrada fuertemente a su camiseta. La miró tiernamente y se incorporó un poco. La chica levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Draco la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

- No pasa nada… Ya estamos a salvo… - murmuró en su oído.

- Gra… gracias… - susurró la chica.

El rubio la miró a los ojos. Esos orbes marrones que eran una adicción para él. Esos ojos que deseaba sentir sobre los suyos… De repente recordó que él no tenía nada que hacer con ella. Hermione ya lo había olvidado sin ningún esfuerzo. La ira empezó a deslizarse poco a poco en su interior y se levantó antes de explotar.

- Será mejor que continuemos. – dijo secamente, alejándose por la espesura del Bosque. Hermione se levantó un poco confusa y siguió a Draco. ¿Qué era ese comportamiento hacia ella? Le costaba reconocerlo pero le dolía de verdad. Unos minutos después se sentaron a comer algo antes de continuar. La castaña sacó de su mochila una pequeña cajita de donde substrajo un pequeño bocadillo de unos dos centímetros de largo. El chico la miró con asombro cuando ella murmuraba un conjuro y el bocadillo iba creciendo poco a poco, hasta hacerse del tamaño normal. Con que ese era el secreto de que no llevara equipaje… Había encogido todas sus cosas de manera que solo necesitaba una bolsa para llevarlas todas. Muy práctico. El rubio sacó su bocadillo del fondo de su maleta, y al verlo su cara se contrajo en una mueca de asco. Estaba todo aplastado y mojado. Hermione disimuló una sonrisa y le tiró su bocadillo.

- Para devolverte el favor de antes… Yo tengo bastantes y éste es mucho mejor que el que tienes tu. Ya no te debo nada.

- Hum… no es un cambio demasiado justo. Yo te he salvado la vida y tú me has dado un solo bocadillo… No compensa. – dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione se levantó furiosa y miró al rubio.

- ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que te haya dado un bocadillo! Yo me voy.- la chica se giró y empezó a caminar.

- Yo que tú miraría el mapa. No sabes donde estamos ni a donde nos dirigimos. ¿Crees que se puede ir así por la vida? – sonrió el chico.

Hermione se dio la vuelta poco a poco sonrojada. Draco tenía razón. Ella no sabía donde estaba ni a donde se iba. El rubio sacó un mapa de su mochila y lo tendió en el suelo.

- Aquí es donde nos hemos encontrado a las acromántulas – dijo señalando un punto en el mapa. – Ahora mismo debemos estar por aquí. Mira, a unas horas hay una cueva para pasar la noche. Dicen que refresca bastante por la noche.

La castaña asintió sorprendida ante los conocimientos del chico. Éste guardó el mapa de nuevo y se levantó pesadamente. Se colgó sus pertenencias a la espalda y cogió el bocadillo con la otra mano.

- ¿Qué haces¿No te vas a comer el bocadillo? No le he puesto veneno ni nada… - intentó bromear Hermione.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos ya en camino, debemos llegar a la cueva antes de que anochezca.

Draco empezó a andar lentamente por el camino a la vez que comía el bocadillo. Hermione lo miraba de reojo con desconfianza. Estaba raro. Normalmente o la insultaba o intentaba seducirla pero en ese momento estaba muy frío. Demasiado…

Se acercó a paso rápido y se puso a su lado. Tras unos minutos reuniendo el valor necesario, le habló.

- Oye… no se que te pasa. Estás muy raro… - susurró la chica tímidamente.

El rubio la miró desconcertado y miró al horizonte.

- No me pasa nada. Es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar ni de pelearme. – dijo cortantemente.

Hermione lo miró no muy convencida y siguió caminando. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que llegaron a la cueva. Era un agujero escavado en el interior de la roca, que quedaba por debajo del nivel del suelo. Entraron y se acomodaron cada uno en un rincón, ya que era bastante ancha. La castaña encendió un fuego en el centro de la estancia y sacó su pijama, su comida y su saco de dormir y lo engrandeció. Draco se encontraba muy ocupado buscando algo entre sus cosas y cuando se giró se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Hermione estaba a unos metros de distancia, de espaldas a él, desnudándose para ponerse el pijama. No pudo más que mirarla como un atontado. Ya casi había olvidado la perfección de las líneas de su cuerpo. Sintió que un intenso calor lo recorría de arriba abajo. Estuvo tentado a tirarse sobre ella y impedirle que se pusiera el pijama para poder contemplarla libremente. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tan poco adecuados, pero vio que su cuerpo ya había reaccionado. Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, la chica se encontraba vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Se metió en su fino saco de dormir y empezó a comer tranquilamente. Draco no tenía hambre, así que se desvistió sin ninguna inhibición y se puso un chándal para dormir. Se metió en su saco, que era mucho más grueso que el de la chica y se tapó con una manta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran de su mente hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Alguien lo estaba zarandeando y abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la angelical figura de Hermione en la penumbra. Estaba temblando.

- Yo… me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un trozo de tu manta… Es que tengo frío… No pensaba que la temperatura iba a bajar tanto. – susurró ésta tímidamente.

Draco, aun medio dormido, agarró a Hermione y la metió en su saco con él, se tapó a ambos con la manta y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Hermione se sonrojó ante la reacción del chico pero le abrazó ella también. Poco a poco el frío desaparecía…

- No quiero que nos comportemos como hemos hecho hoy… - murmuró el rubio en el oído de la chica – Quiero pasarlo bien este mes en el Bosque. No quiero peleas.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Seremos amigos. – susurró la chica apretándose más contra él. No podía aspirar a ser nada más, porque de una manera u otra si eran algo más, siempre acabarían peleándose.

- Amigos… - dijo Draco resignado – Bien, olvidaremos todo lo que ha pasado antes de entrar aquí. Ya es suficiente de peleas y malentendidos.

Abrazados el uno al otro, se perdieron cada uno en sus pensamientos. Los dos se sentían decepcionados… Auque ellos mismos habían aceptado el ser amigos se sentían mal.

Hermione se enfadaba consigo misma por sentirse aun atraída por él, después de que le había dejado tan claro que solo la había utilizado. Después de haberse prometido a sí misma que lo trataría con indiferencia. Había cedido a estar abrazada a él y estaba en el séptimo cielo. Si eran amigos, quizás esa dependencia hacia él podría desaparecer poco a poco. Ojalá fuera así… Si no, nunca podría disfrutar se su vida, estaría comparando a todos los chicos con Malfoy y nunca sería feliz. Cuando salieran del Bosque ella se habría olvidado definitivamente del amor que sentía por él y podría continuar con su vida. Si Draco quería ser mortífago, que lo fuera. A ella eso ya no le importaría. Cerró los ojos suspirando tranquila. Su problema había acabado.

Draco también estaba muy furioso consigo mismo por haberle propuesto a Hermione el dejar de pelearse. Estaba claro que ella ya había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos, sino no le habría propuesto ser amigos. Había cometido un error queriendo acercarse de nuevo a ella. Los mortífagos, Blaise o incluso Ron, la podrían lastimar. Había jurado que no la haría sufrir nunca más, ya fuera por su motivo o por el de otra persona. Aunque eso le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser, se alejaría de ella cuando las prácticas terminaran. No podía arriesgarse a que muriera la única persona a la que había amado. No podía de ningún modo. La abrazó aun más fuerte, para demostrarle sin palabras que siempre la protegería.

El silencio del Bosque los rodeó por completo, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad, las tinieblas y el sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Juasjuasjuas ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin empieza la aventura que le ha dado título al fic… Pasarán muchas cosas en el Bosque… Por cierto, me gustaría decir que ya tengo planeado el final. No se cuantos capítulos faltan para llegar pero tengo en mente todo lo que pasará.

Por cierto¡**HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 100 REVIEWS!** Me siento muy feliz… snif snif (me seco una lágrima con la punta del pañuelo). Como premio a vuestra fidelidad, he publicado otro fanfic mio, de un solo capítulo llamado **"Mar Adentro"** (aclaro que el argumento no tiene nada que ver con la película de Alejandro Almenábar). ¡Espero veros a todos y todas por allí y que me dejeis uno que otro review para dar vuestra opinión!

Ahora sí, paso a responder a los reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior.

**Yo:** Siento no haber actualizado tan rápido… ¡Pero aquí está la tan esperada entrada! A ver que pasará… Hay muchos malentendidos entre ellos pero yo los voy a ir deshaciendo poco a poco…

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Sí, ojalá el Bosque sirva para algo… (No se por qué hablo así… yo escribo, yo decido :P). Más o menos ahora han hecho una especie de tregua. Son amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos parece estar demasiado contento con eso.

**Oromalfoy:** La verdad es que son muy buena pareja, pero Draco piensa que lo mejor para Hermione es que se aleje de ella… Al menos dentro del Bosque podrán estar juntos… ¿Qué pasará? Yo sí lo se… juasjuasjuas

**Bichito91:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.! A partir de ahora las cosas se iran esclareciendo cada vez más (al menos eso espero).

**Daywaiting for you…:** Ay! Me alegro de que te guste! Esto es la felicidad para mí… Poco a poco se irán respondiendo tus preguntas, no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de eso ;)

**CiNtHiA:** Si, a mí también me da pena Hermione… pero la vida no es todo un camino de rosas! También hay que sufrir… ya veremos si se arregla esto…

**ChicaMalfoy:** No… yo quiero a mis lectoras… a las que dejan y a las que no dejan reviews… snif… Bueno, está claro que si Hermione se hace un poco la difícil, todo adquiere más interes, tanto para nosotras, como para Draco, jejeje.

**Yazmin:** Bien! Una nueva lectora! Bienvenida! Estoy muy contenta de que te hayas unido! Y también de que te haya gustado!

**Daana Malfoy:** me alegro de que te guste, aunque tienes razón, es un poquito triste… Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Prometo hacer de la aventura en el Bosque una cosa muy entretenida!

Y hasta aquí llegó! Muchísisisimas gracias por todos los reviews! Y espero me envien también en este capítulo! Es mi vitamina!

Bueno, Millones de besos!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	14. Un nuevo comienzo

Hey! Cómo va eso? Jejeje yo muy bien, un poco abrumada por el trabajo que me ponen en el colegio o por los entrenamientos de baloncesto. Parece que todo se ha puesto de acuerdo para destruirme… Pero resistiré hasta terminar este fic! Jejeje. Perdón que no me exceda demasiado pero es que aun tengo que terminar unos ejercicios de matemáticas que me han puesto…

Buen, debo destacar que dedico **este capítulo a mi amiga Taia**, que me dejó asombrada leyendose todos los capítulos… ¬.¬ En serio que quedé muy sormprendida (agradablemente, no pienses mal, eh Taia? XD). Por cierto, la verdad es que me está presionando cada día para que le cuente el próximo capítulo… aunque ya sabe el final del fic (no la presioneis, queridas lectoras, porque me ha prometido sobre su tumba que guardará el secreto). Resumiendo, **Taia, Para ti va!**

Disfrutad del cap.!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**14. Un nuevo comienzo.**

- Hace tiempo que no nos peleamos… - murmuró una joven castaña sentada bajo un árbol.

- ¿Lo hechas de menos? – preguntó con una media sonrisa un chico rubio sentado a su lado.

- ¡Oh no¡Claro que no! – Exclamó un poco sonrojada Hermione – es solo que me parece que hemos batido un récord.

- Jejeje, tienes razón.

La verdad es que estaban en lo cierto. Los chicos llevaban ya una semana dentro del Bosque y no se habían peleado ni una sola vez. Habían prometido que olvidarían el pasado durante esa época y que serían amigos. Nada más. Habían caminado mucho durante los últimos días y estaban cansados. No habían encontrado ninguna estatua de fénix y el agua y la comida empezaba a escasear. En ese momento se encontraban descansando antes de emprender el camino de nuevo. Según el mapa de Draco, debían encontrar una pequeña laguna cerca de allí. Por suerte, el tiempo había sido estable y no había llovido.

Draco se levantó al cabo de unos minutos y le tendió la mano a Hermione, para ayudarla a alzarse. Cogieron sus pertenencias y siguieron andando. El cansancio de esos siete días se notaba en su forma de caminar, arrastrando los pies. Siguieron lentamente el camino marcado por el mapa. Al cabo de un rato Hermione se detuvo repentinamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Draco extrañado.

La chica dirigió la vista a un lado y otro. Después posó su vista en el rubio.

- ¿No escuchas? Ese ruido es… - dijo la chica aventurándose corriendo entre la espesura.

El chico, sorprendido, la siguió preocupado. ¿Qué había escuchado? Esperaba que no fuera ningún monstruo peligroso… De repente, Hermione desapareció entre dos árboles de frondoso follaje. Draco corrió más rápido al escuchar un grito de la chica. Al llegar al punto donde ella había desaparecido, se detuvo sorprendido. Ante él se levantaba una esplendorosa cascada que formaba una gran laguna rodeada por árboles y pequeñas flores silvestres. A causa de su preocupación por la chica no había escuchado el ruido que hacía el agua al caer. Dirigió su mirada a Hermione y la vio a su derecha, aun cerca de los árboles. La luz del sol daba un brillo increíble a su cabello y a sus ojos, pero su hermosa sonrisa resplandecía aun más que el sol. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir rápidamente. Llevaba toda una semana soportando el estar cerca de Hermione sin ponerle una mano encima… Pero no podía evitar recordar todas las veces que fue suya… Quería sentirla de nuevo… Poco le importaban ahora los mortífagos, o Ron Weasley o el idiota de Blaise. Él decía que había que pensar en el presente. Ahora haría eso. Aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba junto a ella. Haría lo que fuera con tal de no arrepentirse en un futuro. Pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle… Hermione ya lo había olvidado. Ya no le importaba. Pero esa amistad que habían tenido durante toda la semana quizás había abierto de nuevo ese amor… no se daría por vencido. Clavó de nuevo su penetrante mirada en Hermione y ésta giró la cabeza al notarse observada. Sus ojos se cruzaron.

- Esto es muy bonito¿verdad? – murmuró ella apartando la vista sonrojada.

- Tú eres mucho más hermosa… - respondió el chico.

- ¿Q-que dices? – preguntó ella temerosa de haber entendido mal.

Draco se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra un árbol. Posó su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de ella.

- Tú eres mucho más hermosa que todo lo que nos rodea… - susurró éste en el oído de la chica.

Hermione se sonrojó notablemente al sentir el roce de los labios de Draco en su oído. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Le encantaba creer que al fin se había enamorado de ella, pero no se quería engañar a sí misma. Lo más probable era que se quisiera aprovechar de ella otra vez. Intentando conseguir valor de donde le fuera posible giró la cara.

- No me gusta que me mientan para luego aprovecharse de mí. No creo nada de lo que me dices, o sea que apártate de mí.

Draco la miró de nuevo decidido a no rendirse. Había aguantado demasiado. Había demasiados malentendidos. El rubio tomó a Hermione de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

- Llevo mucho tiempo soportando la idea de ser solo amigos pero no puedo resignarme. – siseó lentamente el chico.

Eso fue el colmo para Hemione. ¡En el fondo no quería ser su amigo! Solamente la quería como objeto, para tomarla y dejarla cuando le diera la gana. Invadida en una ataque de furia, empujó fuertemente a Draco, haciéndolo caer en la laguna. El agua salpicó a la castaña haciéndole recobrar un poco la cordura. ¡Por Dios, había tirado a Draco al lago sin pensar en las criaturas que podían ocultarse en sus profundidades! Se acercó a la orilla asustada. El chico no emergía del agua… ¿Y si se había ahogado? Al cabo de un rato, ya aterrorizada y sintiéndose muy culpable, se arrojó al agua dispuesta a encontrar a Draco en las profundidades. Se preparaba para tomar aire cuando algo muy frío la agarró del tobillo la empujó hacia el fondo. Hermione se debatió asustada y la cosa que la había cogido la soltó. Subió rápidamente para tomar aire de nuevo de nuevo y en su ascensión, sintió que algo la envolvía cálidamente y tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Poco a poco la fue acercando hasta un lugar donde sus pies tocaban el suelo. Y la soltó. La chica, ya en el exterior se giró para ver a su salvador. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la sonrisa seductora de Draco. Estaba muy sexy con los mechones mojados de pelo pegados en la frente y la ropa empapada ciñéndose a su figura.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas buscando en el fondo¿Algún tesoro? – dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Pensaba que te había pasado algo… - murmuró la chica enfadada.

- Claro. Primero me tiras a la laguna helada y luego te preocupas por si me ha comido algún bicho raro. – dijo cínicamente posando sus manos en la roca de detrás de la castaña.

- Yo lo he hecho porque estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así? – dijo ella intentando retroceder, pero encontrándose con la roca a sus espaldas.

- He dicho la verdad. No puedo reprimir ya las ganas que tengo de estar contigo… - dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella y saciándolos con un tierno beso.

Hermione, al sentir el roce de la boca de Draco, se fundió con él en un ardiente beso sin intentar negarse. Al cabo de un rato el chico se separó de ella lentamente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Aun no me has olvidado¿verdad? – susurró él mirándola triunfante.

- … - Hermione no respondió. No necesitaba expresarlo con palabras. Él ya lo había adivinado al besarla. Ella había expresado todos lo que sentía por él en un único beso. Las palabras sobraban. Draco se dispuso a besarla de nuevo. - ¿P-por qué haces esto así de repente?

- No he podido olvidar el tiempo que pasamos juntos antes de entrar en el Bosque…

- Dijiste que olvidaríamos el pasado…

- Olvidar eso está fuera de mi alcance. Me atraes demasiado…

- P-pero…

- Shh… No digas nada. Hoy empieza una nueva época de nuestra estancia aquí. Aprovechemos éste tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos… Quién sabe si nos volveremos a ver en un futuro…

La chica abrazó con fuerza al Draco, enternecida por sus palabras. El rubio acaricio la espalda de Hermione y retirándole los mechones húmedos de la cara, la besó de nuevo, empezando un nuevo inicio en su relación. Salieron aun abrazados del agua y Draco encendió una hoguera. Hermione se disponía a quitarse la ropa mojada pero el chico la detuvo.

- Tiene muchas más emoción si lo hago yo… - susurró pícaramente desabrochando la blusa de la castaña.

La chica sonrió dulcemente. Echaba tanto de menos esa faceta de Draco que tuvo que reprimir lágrimas de júbilo. Después de desnudarse entre sí, el chico recostó a Hermione sobre el saco de dormir y la besó con pasión, descendiendo después por su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo. Hermione suspiraba cada vez que los labios del rubio rozaban su piel. Reclamó los labios del chico, que accedió encantado. La chica acarició la espalda y los musculosos brazos del chico. El chico, a su vez, acariciaba a la chica, memorizando cada rincón de su piel, recordando las otras veces que había hecho lo mismo. Poco a poco descendió hasta su muslo, a lo que Hermione respondió con un gemido ahogado por los labios del rubio.

- He soñado tantas veces con que repetiríamos este momento… - murmuró el chico mirando intensamente a la chica.

La chica no respondió con palabras. Rodeó con las piernas la cadera del chico incitándolo a entrar en su interior. Draco gruñó complacido y la penetró con dulzura. Fue aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar ambos al clímax. Luego, Hermione se recostó en el pecho del rubio y se taparon con una manta. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento. Al cabo de un rato la respiración de la chica se volvió lenta, regular y acompasada. Draco comprendió que se había dormido y aprovechando ese momento la besó en el pelo.

- El amor me hace débil… Pero debo ser fuerte por ti. Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo… - susurró en el silencio de la noche.

Se abrazó más fuerte a la chica y se abandonó al sueño, donde podía estar junto a ella durante toda la eternidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ujujuju, que os ha parecido? Que tierno Draco al final… POR AHORA la relación va bien… no os puedo adelantar nada de lo que pasará… Así seguiréis mejor el fanfic jejeje (no es chantaje aunque lo parezca… o sí?)

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior¡¡La verdad es que yo no estaba muy convencida con el anterior capítulo pero vuestros comentarios me han hecho muy feliz¡¡Gracias gracias gracias!

**Nanda Rowling:** No te preocupes, me basta con que me hayas enviado uno en éste! Bueno, Hermione no se da cuenta de nada de lo que le sucede a Draco, y yo no puedo adelantar hechos, o sea que espera y verás.

**Dayis:** Sisisi, ya me acoradaba de ti :P Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado… Pero ya ves que para Draco es muy difícil ser solo amigos… jejeje el siempre está en acción!

**Yo:** si quieres saber eso… tendrás que esperar a más adelante! ;)

**Mariapotter2002:** Ijijiji me pone muy feliz que te guste! A mi también me gusta mucho la parejita que hacen… Y tienes razón, abrazaditos en medio de la noche están tan tiernos… Aish…

**Chica Malfoy:** Si tardé mucho, lo reconozco. Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez… A mi también me gustó mucho la escena donde estaban abrazaditos… Ujuju! Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi fic… esta es una de las cosas que me hacen soportar mis horribles clases!

**lyls de potter 4ever** Jajaja bienvenida al club de fans de Draco! La verdad es que mucha gente se quedó O.o con el comportamiento de Ron, pero necesitaba un malo, no es que tenga nada contra Ron… La verdad es que Draco siempre está en en lugar adecuado en el momento indicado… ¿Será el instinto del amor? Jajaja Bueno, ahora me parece que ya no serán solo amigos¿no? jejeje

**maRiaFoy:** Jajaja solo amigos… después de éste capítulo no creo que puedan seguir así… Respecto a los capítulos… Hum… Aun estoy pensando cuantos poner para el final, pero más o menos son 5, a no ser que se me ocurra algo más ;).

**Bichito91: **Si, la verdad es que los malentendidos son muchos, y cada vez el nudo se hace más gordo… Espero poder desliarlo todo pronto ;). Por cierto, esto sucede en el mes de Junio, por lo tanto son 30 días. Claro que me leí el sexto libro de HP! Yo también prefiero pensar que Draco se vio obligado a hacer todo eso… La verdad es que no tenía muchas opciones… Y no te enollas! Me encanta que me escriban tanto ;).

**Harrymaniatica: **Me alegro de que el cap te parezca bueno! Y aquí tienes la actualización!

**Siara-love:** Muchisimas gracias por prestarme tu apoyo! Te lo agradezco mucho!

**Oromalfoy: **Jejeje ya ves que ahora estan mejor... a ver que tal en el siguiente cap.! ;)

Y hasta aquí los reviews! Espero ver muchos más en la bandeja de entrada sobre este capítulo!

Muchooooooooooos besos!

Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	15. Sentimientos descubiertos

¡Hey! (Ya no se ni como saludar, siempre me repito más que el ajo… U-.-) ¿Cómo estais? Yo soy puntual con el capítulo¿no? Por cierto, no es motivo de orgullo para mí decir esto, pero el sábado pasado tuvimos un partido de baloncesto y quedamos 26-92 (a favor del otro equipo… eje eje). Pero su hubierais visto nuestras rivales… eran como tres chicas de mi equipo juntas… Hasta los entrenadores les tenían miedo… En fin… No más comentarios.

¡Éste capítulo va dedicado a toda la gente de mi instituto que se ha dedicado a leer este fanfic! (Tú también, Cris, aunque no estés conmigo ahora…).

Bueno, sin nada más que decir¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**15.** **Sentimientos descubiertos.**

_Draco comprendió que se había dormido y aprovechando ese momento la besó en el pelo._

_- El amor me hace débil… Pero debo ser fuerte por ti. Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo… - susurró en el silencio de la noche. _

_Se abrazó más fuerte a la chica y se abandonó al sueño, donde podía estar junto a ella durante toda la eternidad. _

La brisa matutina hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo dormido de Hermione. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, acostumbrándose a la luz del amanecer. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico rubio durmiendo apaciblemente abrazado a ella. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro y acarició la cara de Draco. Tenía una expresión de paz impensable en alguien como él. La chica se levantó lentamente evitando despertar al chico que dormía. Se tapó con una manta que había al lado de la fogata, ya apagada, y se dirigió a la laguna.

Se asomó a sus cristalinas aguas y una su reflejo le devolvió una mirada triste. ¿Triste¿Cuál era el problema? En ese momento era la… ¿Cómo se podía definir su relación con Draco¿Novios, amantes, más que amigos? Ellos no eran nada de eso porque su relación con el chico tenía fecha de caducidad. En cuanto salieran del Bosque quizás no se volverían a ver nunca.

Este pensamiento le causó un gran vacío en el pecho y una perla salada rodó por su mejilla. Nunca… Eso era mucho tiempo… ¡No! Debía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Si seguía así no podría disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba al lado del rubio. No quería que pasaran los años y el pensamiento de que no había aprovechado esa época con Draco la martirizara toda la vida. Se enjuagó un poco la cara con el agua y volvió al lado de Draco. Se puso algo de ropa y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura y sintió unos labios en su cuello.

- Eres muy madrugadora… - susurró una voz en su oído. – Mucho mejor… así aprovecharemos mejor el día…

La chica se sonrojó ante la insinuación del rubio. no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al imaginar la noche que habían pasado juntos.

- Debemos ponernos en camino… Todavía no hemos encontrado ninguna estatua…

- Eso no corre prisa. Hay cosas más importantes por ahora… - dijo recostando a la chica en el suelo y colocándose encima de ella.

- Eres difícil de saciar Draco… - murmuró la chica con una sonrisa seductora mientras acariciaba el torso del rubio.

- Cuando tiene que ver contigo nunca tengo suficiente… - susurró el chico besando los labios entreabiertos de la chica.

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. No iba a permitir que nada destruyera su tiempo con él.

**-.-.-.- En otro sitio en ese mismo instante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Maldita sea¿Cómo demonios hemos podido perder el mapa? – gritó un chico pelirrojo mirando con impotencia a su compañera.

- Quizás ha venido un fantasma y nos lo ha robado – murmuró una chica rubia con expresión soñadora.

- Por favor Luna, no estoy aquí para aguantar tus locuras. – murmuró Ron molesto.

- No son locuras. El otro día en el periódico salió un reportaje sobre…

- ¡Ya está bien! No se para que demonios me ha tocado ser tu pareja.

La chica miró enfadada a Ron y empezó a retroceder por el camino. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado. ¿Para qué volvía atrás? Al cabo de un buen rato caminando la chica se detuvo, agachándose en el suelo para recoger una cosa.

- ¡Aquí tienes tu estúpido mapa! – le gritó furiosa tirando un pergamino a los pies del chico - ¡Y que sepas que eres un desconsiderado y un insensible¡No me extraña que Hermione te haya dejado!

- ¿QUÉ¡Atrévete a repetir eso, lunática!

- Hermione te ha dejado, Hermione te ha dejado, Hermione te ha dejado, Hermione te ha dejado, … - repitió la chica con intención de molestar a Ron - ¡Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo!

- ¡Al menos yo he estado con alguien, al contrario que tú¡Les das asco a todos los chicos¡Todos creen que estás loca y que deberías entrar en un manicomio!

Luna se quedó asombrada ante las palabras de Ron. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Ese mismo año lo había pasado muy mal cuando un chico salió con ella a causa de una apuesta y luego la dejó tirada gritando que era una loca y contando millones de mentiras sobre ella. La rubia no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran por culpa de ese horrible recuerdo. Se giró de espaldas a Ron y empezó a caminar lentamente por el camino. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido mencionando ese hecho y corrió detrás de Luna.

La chica sintió como la mano de Ron se posaba en su hombro.

- Lo siento… No se que me ha pasado… En realidad no quería decir eso. – intentó disculparse el chico.

- ¡No me mientas! – gritó la chica mirando a Ron con los ojos anegados de lágrimas -¡Ya sé que doy asco¡Ya sé que todos los chicos me miran con aversión¡Ya sé que soy repugnante ante todo el mundo¡¿Qué puedo hacer si soy así¡No puedo aparentar ser lo que no soy!

El chico, conmovido, abrazó fuertemente a Luna. Se sentía mal por haberle dicho esas palabras… Se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar… Se sentía mal por lo que creía ella que pensaba la gente…

- No me das asco… No siento repugnancia cuando te miro… Cuando poso mis ojos en ti solo soy capaz de ver a una joven hermosa con un pelo rubio precioso y unos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Si los demás no ven eso cuando te miran es que están ciegos.

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Luna. Ron sintió que un deseo imperioso de besar eso labios recorría todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía resistirse… No quería resistirse… Poco a poco posó sus labios en los de la chica. Ésta respondió rodeando el cuello del chico con sus frágiles brazos. Él la apoyo contra un árbol y posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Estuvieron besándose largo rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Luna miró a los ojos al chico y acarició su mejilla.

- No hacía falta que hicieras el esfuerzo de besarme para respaldar tus palabras… -murmuró con tristeza – De todas maneras no me harás cambiar de opinión, pero agradezco tu gesto.

Después de decir esto se apartó de Ron, recogió sus pertenencias del suelo y continuó con su camino lentamente, dejando al pelirrojo muy confuso. ¿Por qué había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de besar a Luna? Había querido demostrarle que a él no le causaba repulsión… No quería verla llorar de nuevo. Ella había pensado que había sido un esfuerzo por su parte besar a la chica, pero la verdad es que lo había disfrutado mucho… Ni siquiera con Hermione había sentido esa sensación que ahora lo embriagaba. Hermione… se había portado muy mal con ella… La última vez, cuando intentó forzarla se había dejado llevar por los celos… Ahora se arrepentía de su reacción. No solo se arrepentía, sino que se avergonzaba. Eso no había sido propio de él. Hermione había sido su novia, pero por encima de todo era su amiga…

Caminó a paso rápido para alcanzar a Luna. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos… Estaba demasiado confundido para decir nada.

**-.-.- De nuevo, cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dos respiraciones aceleradas se escuchaban en el silencio del bosque.

- Draco… deberíamos ponernos en camino…

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de explorar este bosque gigante? Yo prefiero explorarte a ti…

- Lo digo en serio… Tenemos que encontrar las estatuas… - La chica intentó levantarse pero cayó exhausta al lado del rubio lanzando un largo suspiro – Estoy demasiado cansada para levantarme…

- ¿Cansada? Hum… Eso son más puntos a mi favor… Soy tan eficiente en la cama… - se vanaglorió Draco con orgullo.

- Cariño… Para empezar, no estamos en ninguna cama… Y yo te atraigo tanto que no puedes separarte ni un segundo de mí.

- Pero al menos yo lo admito… Me excitas tanto, querida… - murmuró besando el cuello de la chica.

- Hum… Bien, así me gusta. Tú tampoco estás nada mal…

- ¿Qué no estoy nada mal? Soy divino, soy Draco Malfoy. – corrigió el chico con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Jajaja… Eres un dios, Draco. – se rindió la chica – ahora descansemos un poco o nos quedaremos aquí todo lo que queda.

- No me desagrada la idea… - murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, pero rectificó al ver la mirada asesina que la chica le envió – Pero tienes razón, ahora debemos descansar. Que duermas bien y sueñes conmigo…

- Igualmente… - murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos satisfecha.

Estar uno en brazos del otro contribuyó a destruir sus temores y dudas sobre el futuro, disfrutando ese momento uno en compañía del otro.

Al despuntar la tarde, prepararon sus cosas y se pusieron en camino. Hermione estaba obsesionada con las estatuas y Draco no podía más que sonreír ante la insistencia con que la chica lo apremiaba para que buscara entro los arbustos. Después de varias horas buscando, la chica se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, intentando recobrar el aliento. De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo y al mirar, vio una gran serpiente negra y amarilla que mordía su pierna con fuerza. La chica palideció.

- Dra… Draco… Ayúda…me – susurró presa del pánico, incapaz de murmurar nada más.

El chico se acercó a paso ligero hacia ella y se quedó sorprendido al ver la llamativa serpiente en el tobillo de la castaña. Murmuró un hechizo que hizo que la culebra huyera despavorida. Se acercó lentamente a Hermione y tomó su pierna delicadamente entre sus manos.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Ugh… Claro… Esa maldita serpiente… me acaba de inyectar todo su veneno y esperas que no me duela…

- Siempre tan cínica… - el chico se levantó y se dirigió a su mochila – No te preocupes, se me ocurrió preparar antídoto para cualquier tipo de veneno antes de venir aquí.

Después de rebuscar, sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal que contenía un líquido anaranjado.

- No me digas que solo has preparado eso… - rogó Hermione mirando asombrada la diminuta botellita.

- Pues sí, solo tengo esto, pero me temo que será suficiente, es muy efec… - pero el chico se vio interrumpido al tropezar con una raíz y caer de bruces en el suelo, dejando que el líquido del pequeño recipiente se esparciera por la tierra – Mierda… ¿ahora que hago?

- Oh, no… Dios mío… - Hermione miró su herida asustada… manaba sangre a borbotones "¡Eso es!" pensó la chica emocionada – Draco, tenemos que hacer esto al modo muggle.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico sin poder ocultar la cara de asco ante la mención de esa posibilidad.

- Vamos, no estamos para prejuicios. El veneno no tardará en expandirse – el rubio tragó saliva, asustado por aquella idea y se arrodilló al lado de Hermione. – coge un pañuelo y anúdalo en la parte superior de la herida, para cortar la circulación.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo ató fuertemente a la pierna de Hermione. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y respiró profundamente varias veces par calmar el sufrimiento que la atenazaba.

- Bien… ahora debes succionar la sangre de la herida…

- ¿Succionar¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco confundido.

- No te hagas el tonto… debes succionar la sangre con la boca y después escupirla, así lograrás sacar todo el veneno…

El rubio hizo lo que Hermione le mandaba. Le levantó la pierna y posó sus labios en la herida, chupando la sangre y escupiendo el veneno. Al cabo de uno minutos, la chica informó que ya era suficiente. Draco se tendió en el suelo al lado de la chica y se relamió los labios.

- Tu sangre sucia no tiene tan mal gusto, después de todo.

- Yo que tu no haría eso… Te puedes tragar el veneno y envenenarte tú.

- ¿QUÉ¡HAS PUESTO MI VIDA EN PELIGRO¡ME VOY A MORIR! – gritó Draco al borde del pánico.

Hermione sonrió irónicamente al verlo tan nervioso. Se apoyó sobre un brazo y besó con ternura los labios del chico. Draco la abrazó, colocándola encima suyo. La chica se separó con lentitud y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Ahora si tenías veneno, yo también tengo. – murmuró limpiando la sangre seca alrededor de la boca del chico – Igualmente, hay demasiada poca cantidad, no creo que nos afecte demasiado.

La chica intentó levantarse pero Draco la retuvo apretándola contra su pecho.

- Ah, no. Ahora no te mueves de aquí, me has dado un susto de muerte… Pensé que te ibas a morir… Dormiremos aquí. Pondré una barrera a nuestro alrededor para que no se acerquen esas estúpidas culebras, pero tú no te muevas.

El chico se levantó, conjuró la barrera y colocó la manta en el suelo, tendiendo a Hermione encima de ella. Preparó algo de comer y se emperró en darle él de comer, como si Hermione fuera una niña pequeña incapaz de comer nada por si sola. Luego, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó de nuevo. La chica sonrió de nuevo. Draco se había preocupado por ella… ¿Sentiría algo? No… mejor no hacerse ilusiones, porque sino luego acabaría más decepcionada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? – susurró el chico preocupado.

- Sí, no te preocupes. No me voy a morir por esto. – lo tranquilizó la chica.

Draco soltó un suspiro. Cada vez la quería más y no quería separarse de ella. Ésta vez la había salvado, pero no podría protegerla de los mortífagos si continuaba con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno… ¡Y hasta aquí el cap! Se me ocurrió poner lo que hacían Ron y Luna en el Bosque… La verdad es que alguien tenía curiosidad por saberlo y además, me parece que hacen una bonita pareja. Draco sabe perfectamente que está enamorado de Mione, pero sabe que si sigue con ella fuera del Bosque, los mortífagos podrían matarla… Y Hermione no quiere hacerse ilusiones respecto a Draco y intenta disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que le queda con él.

¡Me he quedado pasmada con la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado¡Soy muy feliz y eso compensa la horrible derrota en baloncesto…! (No se a que viene esto… U¬.¬)

**Dayis:** A mi también me ha gustado el final… Es tan tierno Draco diciendole eso a Mione… ¡Espero que la actualización también te haya gustado!

**Oromalfoy:** Juasjuasjuas ¡obviamente tienen que ser los mejores! Jajaja y por ahora se están llevando bien… Y dices que nada los separe… Sin comentarios (No voy a adelantar nada) ;P

**Taia22:** Privilegiadaaa! Todo lo que te tengo que decir ya te lo he dicho en persona… (Me lleva presionado todo este tiempo para que le adelante cosas del capítulo y yo he cedido… Tengo poca fuerza de voluntad…ú.ù) Bueno, pues ya leerás esto, algún día… ¡Y espero que me respondas! Hum… Nos vemos mañana en el cole! Jejeje

**. MaDeMoIseLLe AsH:** Escribes fics? Sobre qué? Sobre quién? Cuando? En que página? Jejeje demasiadas preguntas… pero espero que me proporciones la información… Me gustaría leerlos. Me da mucha alegría que te guste mi fic! Jajaja y la parejita principal lo mejor, obviamente. ¿Incluir alguien que complique las cosas? En capítulos anteriores ya salió Ron y en el futuro… No digo nada. Jajaja y no te preocupes, me encanta que me hagan sugerencias, así puedo mejorar! Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo! Y claro que nos podemos poner en contacto por el msn! Mi e-mail es Cuando leas esto me agregas, OK?

**Saku-kamiya:** Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Alitonks:** Bueno, quiero avanzar hechos… Todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco, pero no sufrirán… demasiado. Bueno, comparto contigo la idea de que el principio fue un poco flojo, pero tenía que presentar los problemas y demás… ¡Pero me alegro de que haya ido mejorando!

**Siara-love:** Jejeje… Draco no es mono… ¡Es divino! Aysh… aquí los desvarios de una pobre autora jeje. ¡Me ha puesto muy feliz saber que vas a seguir mis escritos!

**Hemiwg:** Me hace muy feliz que te guste! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo ;)

**MoLly Strife:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia! La frase final de Draco a mí también me gusta mucho (para algo la he escrito yo…) y aquuí tienes el nuevo cap.! Espero que lo hayas deisfrutado!

**Yazmin:** Jajaja si, más o menos los sentimientos empiezan a aflorar… Pero aun tienen que contarse muchas cosas. Jajaja eres adivina! No todo va a ser un camino de rosas…

**ChicaMalfoy:** Si… En este capítulo en especial es muuuuuy tierno… Jajaja y yo también voy buscando a alguien así… Yo también tengo bastantes momentos anti-hombres, pero cuando pienso en Draco… Ay… creo que vale la pena que haya hombres solo para encontrar a alguien así ;)

**WpG – Love:** Jejeje Me alegro mucho de que te guste…. Esto se está poniendo romántico… jujujuju

**CarO:** Snif, snif… Se me saltan las lágrimas… ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! Jajaja y esas dudas no te las puedo responder ahora mismo… Sino el fic pierde el interés… Ya lo irás descubriendo poco a poco. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap.!

**Bichito91:** Sí… la calma antes de la tormenta :P. A mí también me pasa… La inspiración cuando no llega, no llega.

Asterisco: Wauw! En una hora! Tiempo récord jejeje. Ninguna chica puede resistirse a la poderosa atracción de Draco Malfoy… Y Mione ya se empieza a impacientar con las estatuas… Bueno, aquí tienes otra de las parejas… ¡Epero que te haya gustado!

**Sra. Malfoy Li:** Jejejeje si me dices eso me lo voy a creer (sonrojada). Espero que acabe tu impaciencia por el cap. 15… Pero que empiece la del 16 jajaja (qué mala soy…)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews… Me hacen inmensamente feliz… Eso es lo que da sentido a mi vida… Por lo tanto… ¡Espero impaciente los reviews de este capítulo!

Muchos besitooooooooooos!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/ **


	16. Una visita inesperada

¡Buenas¿Qué tal va? Pues yo chipi-chapa… Ya sabeis, la adolescencia, los cambios de humor, etc. Bueno, me he retrasado un poquito :P pero es que ya hemos empezado los exámenes y estoy muy estresada… Por cierto, en baloncesto, otra derrota… Perdimos por más de cincuenta ú.ù Ya me estoy yendo del tema, bueno¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo¡Disfrutadlo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿el Bosque Prohibido?**

**16. Una visita inesperada.**

_- ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? – susurró el chico preocupado._

_- Sí, no te preocupes. No me voy a morir por esto. – lo tranquilizó la chica._

_Draco soltó un suspiro. Cada vez la quería más y no quería separarse de ella. Ésta vez la había salvado, pero no podría protegerla de los mortífagos si continuaba con ella._

Los días pasaban incesablemente, y Draco y Hermione estaban mejor que nunca, aunque la chica estaba un poco preocupada por las "dichosas estatuas". Una noche estalló una horrible tormenta y los chicos corrieron a refugiarse en una cueva excavada en la montaña.

Los estudiantes encendieron un fuego y sacaron las mantas. Hermione se fijó en que una luz brillaba en el túnel que se abría a un lado de la cueva.

-¡Mira! Allí hay algo… - exclamó la chica – Voy a explorar… Tú quédate aquí y vigila que el fuego no se apague.

- Bien. Ve con cuidado, gatita. – Ronroneó el chico – Te esperaré aquí, impaciente…

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del chico y caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo.

De repente, el chico escuchó pasos en la entrada de la cueva y se giró con la varita en mano.

- Hola Draco. No era ésta la bienvenida que esperaba que me darías…

- Pa… ¿Padre¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

- Vengo a informarte de algo…

Hermione se agachó en el sitio donde brillaba la luz y se encontró con una pequeña estatua con forma de fénix. La chica corrió entusiasmada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, pero al escuchar voces, se escondió en un saliente de la roca silenciosamente.

- Estoy en las prácticas¿no lo ves? Me lo puedes decir cuando acabe… Además¿cómo has podido entrar? Se supone que está prohibido que nadie del exterior entre.

- Tengo mis contactos hijo. Además, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es importante. Es sobre tu futuro.

- Mi… ¿Mi futuro? – tartamudeó el joven.

- Claro. Tu futuro como mortífago – dijo el hombre poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar que un grito de sorpresa emergiera de su boca.

- Yo… padre… - Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y a su mente vino la cara de Hermione desfigurada por el terror de verse acorralada de mortífagos, al borde de la muerte – será todo un honor para mí convertirme en mortífago en cuanto salga de aquí.

Lo había dicho. ¿Cómo podía haber soltado una mentira así? Para él no era ningún honor ser mortífago, más bien era un motivo de vergüenza, pero estaba Hermione… ese tiempo con ella había sido un hermoso sueño, pero, como todo, tenía un final.

- Así me gusta, hijo. Tu iniciación se llevará a cabo el día después de tu último día en Hogwarts.

- Estaré encantado, padre.

- Bien… - sonrió complacido el hombre – Por cierto… ¿Quieres que me deshaga de esa sangre sucia? Imagínatelo… Un monstruo horrible la va despedazando poco a poco… ¿qué te parece?

- Hum… - Draco frunció el ceño furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Hermione? – No me desagrada la idea, pero para aprobar la necesito con vida.

- Muy inteligente… Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos a final de curso… futuro mortífago. – dijo Lucius pomposamente.

- Adiós, padre.

En un aleteo de la capa del mortífago, Lucius desapareció en la oscuridad.

Draco suspiró resignado. ¡Cuantas mentiras había dicho en ese encuentro! Pero todo era para proteger a Hermione… Si la mantenía alejada de él en el exterior, quizás podría salvar su vida… Un ruido se escuchó el la boca del túnel y el chico se acercó alerta con la varita en la mano. Allí, encontró a Hermione recostada en la pared, con una mano en la boca y los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

- Hermione… yo… esto no es lo que parece…

- No… claro... ¡Acabas de decirle a tu padre que será un honor para ti unirte a los mortífagos¡Me has mentido¡Me has usado¡Me has traicionado! – dijo Hermione sollozando, apretándose contra la pared.

- No lo entiendes… no es verdad lo que he dicho… no quiero ser mortífago… era todo mentira… - intentó explicar el chico, agarrando a la castaña de los hombres.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – dijo dándole una bofetada a Draco - ¡Haces toda esta comedia para complacer a tu padre y no manchar el "honorable" nombre de los Malfoy¡Eres despreciable¡Alguien que no sabe oponerse a las cosas que no quiere¡TE ODIO!

Hermione salió corriendo al exterior y se paró a unos metros de la cueva, bajo la persistente lluvia hasta quedar empapada hasta los huesos. Las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que caían de las nubes grises.

¿Cómo la podía haber engañado de esa manera? Se estaba aprovechando de ella para endulzar sus últimos momentos previos a ser mortífago. Un horrible dolor atenazaba su corazón. Lo había desgarrado de nuevo. ¿Por qué amar dolía tanto? Se había intentado mentalizar de que en cuanto terminaran las prácticas no volvería a ver a Draco, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que él se retractara y se quedara con ella pero él sabía desde el principio que se convertiría en mortífago, y por lo tanto, en su enemigo. Se había comportado como un sucio rastrero, mintiéndole desde el principio… ¡Maldita sea! Hermione estornudó y notó que toda ella estaba tiritando. Se dirigió lentamente de nuevo a la cueva y se fijó en que Draco estaba sentado en un rincón, tapado con una manta y miraba fijamente al suelo. Suspiró lentamente para serenarse y evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

- Que sepas que no pienso disculparme, porque te he dicho todo lo que pienso. – le dijo con rencor.

- … - Draco la miró por un segundo y luego apartó la mirada.

- Será mejor que no volvamos a hablar más, a no ser que sea indispensable. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto se metió en su saco de dormir, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el rubio. Éste posó su mirada penetrante en la espalda de ella y maldijo interiormente a su padre. Todo eso había pasado por su fantástica idea de presentarse sin avisar. ¡Maldito viejo decrépito y orgulloso! No podía decirle a Hermione que el motivo por el cual se resignaba a ser mortífago era porque no quería que la hirieran por su culpa… Si se lo dijera, ella seguramente le impediría irse, o incluso se iría con él y pondría toda su vida en peligro… ¡Era todo un dilema! Lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella, pero si eso implicaba ponerla en peligro constante, prefería que estuviera todo lo lejos posible de él, pero sana y salva, y que se olvidara de lo que habían pasado… Aunque él no quería olvidar nada de lo sucedido… Eso sería un hermoso recuerdo que lo animaría en sus días de oscuridad con los mortífagos… Era una pena que el destino los separara de esa manera… Pero no debía ser egoísta. Ahora ella sabía que sería un mortífago y no dudaría en separarse de él y olvidar todo ese pasaje de su vida. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios. Eso era lo mejor que podía pasar. Intentar vivir ese sueño de estar juntos era una utopía. Y, entre pensamientos amargos, acompañó a Hermione en el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Harry¡Harry¡He encontrado una estatua de fénix! – gritó una chica pelirroja corriendo hacia su compañero con una figura de oro en las manos.

- ¡Cuid…! – exclamó el chico demasiado tarde, ya que la chica había tropezado, cayendo encima de él. - ¿Estás bien?

La chica pelirroja lo miró fijamente a esos ojos verdes que la encandilaban y acercó sus labios a los de él. Harry sentía el aliento de Ginny contra su boca y destruyó por completo la distancia que los separaba y la besó con pasión, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su pelo pelirrojo. Rodó por el suelo hasta quedar encima de ella y se separó para tomar aire.

- Harry… - murmuró la chica sonrojada.

- Ginny… - un momento de lucidez llegó a la mente del chico. – No, no podemos… Tú… Te pueden utilizar para llegar hasta mí…

- Pero Harry¡Te necesito! No puedo estar lejos de ti… - se quejó la chica escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro del chico – No me importa luchar con diez mil mortífagos cada día si puedo estar un solo segundo contigo…

- Ginny… - susurró el chico conmovido ante las palabras de la chica.

- Además, si explota un guerra, todos estaremos en peligro, sea yo tu novia o no. Estamos en el mismo bando, Harry…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… quiero estar contigo. No quiero arrepentirme en el futuro de no aprovechar este tiempo… Por favor… - suplicó la pelirroja.

- Te amo, Ginny. – murmuró el chico acariciando las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas de la joven – Amo tu valentía, amo tu sentido de la justicia, amo tu intrepidez, amo tu risa, amo tu llanto, amo tu voz, amo tus ojos, amo tu boca, amo tu cuerpo… Pero lo que más amo, es que me hayas elegido a mí, Ginny Weasley.

- Oh, Harry… - exclamó la chica complacida ante las palabras del chico.

Bajo las ramas de los árboles, en la espesura del bosque, con el suave roce del viento, se entregaron el uno al otro, en una pasión sin límite, temeraria y valiente, pero tierna y dulce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione caminaba con paso firme por el sendero, unos pasos más adelantada que su compañero. Repentinamente, su pie se hundió en un agujero y cayó al suelo. Draco se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí. – respondió la chica secamente, apartando la mano del chico – no hace falta que finjas que te preocupas por mí. Guárdate tus comedias para tu altivo padre y sus compañeros mortífagos.

Y dicho esto, continuó caminando, poco a poco y cojeando levemente. Draco la miró resignado. No admitiría nunca que se había hecho daño en el tobillo si ello significaba rebajarse ante él y aceptar su ayuda. Hermione era muy obstinada cuando quería. Se acercó a su lado y advirtió que su cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Quieres que descansemos un rato? Pareces agotada… - le sugirió el rubio.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Tengo mucho más aguante que tú y para nada estoy cansada. – le dijo orgullosamente y apretó un poco el paso para poner distancia entre ellos.

Parecía mentira que aun la hiciera temblar como a una niña cuando le hablaba o cuando la rozaba. ¡Se lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza! Nunca volvería a acercarse a él. Todo el rencor que guardaba dentro de sí la estaba envenenando poco a poco y se reflejaba en su carácter explosivo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario la ponía de muy mal humor. De repente, el fuerte dolor de su tobillo arremetió contra ella y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y sintió como Draco se arrodillaba a su lado.

- ¿No era que no estabas cansada¿No era que no te habías hecho nada? – le dijo burlonamente – Eres una mentirosa.

- ¿Mentirosa¿yo? – preguntó la chica sorprendida - ¡Me lo dices tú¡Tú que me has mentido para aprovecharte de mí!

- ¡Cállate¡Estoy harto de que me trates así! – gritó Malfoy furioso – Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Hey! No me mateis, por favor… Ya se que he hecho que se peleen fuerte y que he dejado el capítulo en el momento más interesante, pero es necesario para la trama… Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones!

**Siara-love:** Hey¡Me alegro de verte por aquí! En este capítulo no ha salido Ron y Luna, pero si Harry y Ginny. En el próximo si que van a salir ;). Y con respecto a lo de Hermione y Fred, no puedo opinar porque no he leído ningún fanfic…

**Oromalfoy:** Si bueno, en el capítulo siguiente hablaré un poco más de Ron y Luna, y ya ves que la paz no ha podido durar por mucho tiempo…

**ChicaMalfoy:** Te entiendo… Siempre se dejan las cosas para el último momento… ¿Cómo te ha ido lo de la poesía? Jejeje y me alegro de que mi fic te relaje… La verdad es que a mí también me relaja escribirlo.

**Alitonks:** Jejeje me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena entre Ron y Luna… La verdad es que complico mucho las relaciones ;P Y bueno, Hermione y Draco por fin han encontrado una estatua, aunque se han peleado…

**Daniih:** Me alegro de que te guste el fic… Y Draco también es un sol… un dios… es divino…

**Dayis:** La verdad es que yo también tengo una gran problema amoroso… y eso me trae un poco mal, pero me animo escribiendo el fic… al menos espero que Draco y Hermione sean todo lo felices que yo no puedo ser (aunque siempre acabo haciendo que se peleen). Espero que este capítulo te haya animado (bueno, se han peleado… Pero al final Draco quiere hablar con ella… ¿Qué le dirá?

**Beautifly92:** Sí, la verdad los hago sufrir mucho… Pero eso le da interés a la historia¿no? Yo no soy mala… ú.ù Es necesario… snifsnif

**WpG – Love:** Aquí tienes a Harry y el nuevo capítulo!

Bueno, esta vez han sido poquitos reviews, pero bueno. Espero que en este capítulo haya más. Bueno me despido recordando que tengo otro fic "Mar Adentro". Espero veros por ahí… a los que no lo han leído aun.

¡Besitooooooooss!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69/**


	17. ¿Qué es esto que siento?

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Me han echado de menos? Yo siiiiii…. Pero es que últimamente estoy muy falta de inspiración… Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

Últimamente estoy de muy buen humor aunque no se porque. Bueno, dejando a parte mi vida, ¡les dejo con el cap.!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**17. ¿Qué es esto que siento?**

_Caminó a paso rápido para alcanzar a Luna. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos… Estaba demasiado confundido para decir nada._

Habían pasado varios días desde el episodio entre Luna y Ron. La chica se comportaba como si ya se hubiera olvidado del asunto, pero en su interior había despertado un sentimiento que creía tener bien escondido y protegido.

Con respecto a Ron… el pelirrojo no paraba de darle vueltas a su reacción y analizaba sus sentimientos a cada rato que podía, pero no podía o no quería encontrar la respuesta. No quería enamorarse de nadie y luego hacerla sufrir como hizo con Hermione. Miraba a Luna pasear por el Bosque, buscando seres que ella creía reales. Sonrió ante la inocencia de la rubia. Se creía cada mentira que le contaban… Por las noches vigilaba el frágil sueño de la chica y cuando ella se debatía en una pesadilla, Ron acariciaba su mejilla y ella se tranquilizaba. En esos ratos, actuaba a base de impulsos, sin pararse a pensar que era lo que le empujaba a dar tales muestras de cariño. Esas prácticas le habían servido para conocer mucho mejor a la verdadera Luna… Una chica frágil e inocente que se refugiaba en sus fantasías para no hacer frente a la realidad. Alguien a quien se podía engañar y manipular con facilidad. Alguien a quien deseaba proteger de la gente que quisiera aprovecharse de ella.

Una noche, se encontraban cenando a la orilla de una fogata y Ron decidió atreverse a hacer una pregunta importante.

- Luna… - la llamó un poco temeroso.

- ¿Sí? – respondió la chica con un trozo de pan en la boca.

- Tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- ¿Por ti? Hum… - Luna vaciló un poco. Esa no era una pregunta fácil de contestar – Pues… eres valiente…

Luna se puso roja. Menuda respuesta más idiota había dado pero no eran sentimientos fáciles de explicar. Desde que había entablado amistad con Ginny Weasley había quedado totalmente prendada de Ron, pero sabía que era algo imposible. Cuando empezó a salir con Hermione se dicidió a olvidarlo, por eso se hizo novia de aquel chico… Pero al romper con él, Luna se sentía peor porque había descubierto lo que todo el mundo opinaba de ella. Todos creían que era una lunática, una chica rara que vivía en un mundo de fantasías, la cual cosa no distaba mucho de la realidad. Se escondía en el propio mundo que ella había creado para evitar ser herida en el real. Cuando vio que la relación entre Ron y Hermione iba viento en popa, guardó el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo bajo llave en su corazón y prometió que nunca más lo volvería a dejar relucir. Pero eso no fue posible. Al descubrir que él sería su pareja se alegró mucho porque quizás algo podía llegar a pasar entre ellos… Pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Él nunca sentiría nada hacia una lunática como ella. Con estos pensamientos en mente, empezaron las prácticas y llegó el día decisivo. Tuvieron una discusión y ella dejó salir sus mayores miedo y él, en un deseo de demostrarle que estaba equivocada, la besó. Luna sabía que aquel beso no había significado absolutamente nada par él, que solo lo hacía para animarla, pero lo único que hizo fue estimular los antiguos sentimientos escondidos. La mayor parte de Luna estaba segura de que solo había sido por compasión, pero una molesta voz le hablaba cada día, diciéndole que quizás sentía algo por ella… Pero eso no podía ser. Era algo totalmente imposible.

Salió de su ensoñamiento y miró a Ron, que estaba desconcertado por la respuesta y por su largo silencio.

- P-perdón… No quería decir valiente… Quiero decir que eres mi amigo y te aprecio… - Luna se puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante de Ron que atravesaba su alma.

- ¿Me aprecias? – Ron se acercó poco a poco a la chica.

- S-sí… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al advertir que el chico le acariciaba la mejilla y la acorralaba en el árbol sobre el que estaba apoyada.

- Yo no se cuales son mis sentimientos… ¿Me ayudas a descubrirlo?- preguntó segundos antes de besarla dulcemente. Unos segundos después se separó levemente de ella, dejándola respirar.

La chica se quedó embobada mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Ron. El chico se separó de ella y se separó de espaldas a ella. Luna se quedó quieta, como una estatua sin mover un solo músculo. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero, ¿Qué significaba ese beso por parte de Ron? Desesperada por tener una respuesta, lo llamó con voz temblorosa. El chico permaneció impasible. Se acercó poco a poco a él y posó su mano en su hombro.

- Luna… ¿Qué es para ti el amor? – preguntó aun sin mirarla.

- ¿Amor? Esa palabra tiene una multitud de significados y utilizaciones diferentes.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó el joven.

- ¿Q-qué? Y-yo… - tartamudeó la chica.

El silencio envolvió a todo el Bosque. Parecía que todos los seres estuvieran pendientes de la respuesta de Luna. La chica suspiró profundamente en un intento de infundirse valor. Ya estaba bien de huir. Afrontaría el rechazo de Ron. Quizás entonces se lo podría sacar de la cabeza y del corazón. El chico tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Responde…

- Te amo, Ron. Desde hace años. – confesó la chica, apartándose de él – pero estoy resignada. Podré continuar viviendo después de tu rechazo.

Ron se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda. Escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de la rubia.

- ¿Podrás aceptarme con todas mis inseguridades? No se que es el amor… Pero siento algo que me oprime en el pecho cuando estás triste o cuando estás lejos. Cuando estás cerca, siento la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarte y besarte… ¿Descubriremos juntos lo que significa eso? ¿Me rectificarás cuando me equivoque?

Luna miró a Ron sorprendida por su confesión. Podía darle una oportunidad a ese amor que creía imposible. Miró a Ron y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó temerosa.

- Sí… No te defraudaré… - y dicho esto, tomó suavemente los labios de la chica.

La rubia se sentía explotar de alegría en su interior.

No todo es imposible… Siempre hay alguna esperanza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué tal el cap.? Como ya he dicho estoy falta de inspiración… Y espero que no me maten por dejar en el aire lo de Draco y Mione, pero creo que tenía que aclarar las cosas entre Ron y Luna, porque las había dejado muy en el aire. Bueno, lo del amor platónico de Luna es algo muy parecido de lo que me está pasando a mí… Voy yo y me enamoro del chico más inalcanzable del mundo (a parte de Draco:P)… Y se que de verdad se pasa mal, intentando no hacerte ilusiones… Bueno, para compensar, prometo publicar el próximo capítulo más rápido. Seguramente el martes ya lo tenga.

¡Y ahora, les dejo con los reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Daniih:** Me alegro de que te guste… jijiji

**Sra.-Malfoy.-Li:** Jajaja hay muchas sorpresas preparadas, y con respecto a la pareja Harry y Ginny… Bueno, no se me ocurrió con quien más emparejarlo :P Jajaja a mi también me gustan mucho tus fics ;) i obviamente los leo!!

**Taia12:** Por fin noticias tuyas! (Nos vemos cada día pero da igual :p) Por fin te dignas a dejar otro comentario ¬.¬ Y las peleas me gustan… jajaja que dura soy contigo… Ya sabes que te quiero mucho "gilós" juasjuasjuas.

**Dayis:** jajaja si!! Lo corto justo allí!! Y hablarán… pero no se si le contará la verdad… me lo estoy pensando :p Bueno, intentaré poner la continuación pronto… XD

**YurikoII:** jajaja soy mala… y es que con Harry y Ginny no se me ocurrían demasiadas cosas… Estoy falta de imaginación…  Sisi… quizás haya reconciliación… Solo "quizás" (soy tan ambigua… No aclaro demasiadas cosas.. XD).

**Beautycien hp:** me elagro de que mi fic te haya emocionado… snif snif… Estoy tan feliz (me retiro una pequeña lágrimita)… ¿Quieres que Draco sea mortífago? Yo ya lo tengo decidido pero no te diré ni sí ni no… Tendrás que esperar :p Y bueno… aquí solo he aclarado cosas entre Luna y Ron… Voy a hacer esperar un poco más para ver a Mione y Draco… muahahaha que mala soy…

**Chica Malfoy:** ¡¡Me alegro de que las cosas te hayan salido bien!! Espero que a mi también se me pegue un poco de tu suerte… XD

**Siara-love:** Jajaja como soy muy mala tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para tener tu respuesta… (me empiezo a sentir sucia y ruín…)

**WpG – Love:** Bueno… la verdad es que me ha quedado un poco raro lo de Ginny y Harry (eso es lo que hace una autora por aumentar el espacio del capítulo…).

**Oromalfoy:** Sí, bueno, al menos una pareja está junta y feliz (a parte de Ron y Luna en este minicap.).

**Beautifly92:** Soy mala… y ahora lo soy más… ¿Como puedo ser tan desastrosa? ¡Oh, cruel destino! ¿Por qué me has hecho ser así? Jajaja estoy mal… Seguiré tu consejo y lo subiré a M!! Gracias por la sugerencia ;)

**l0t1x:** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia!! Jajaja se que este minicap no ha disipado tu intriga… perdon! Yo soy de España, Barcelona… Me alegro escribir de forma entendedora… Nos vemos en el próximo cap!! (el decisivo… juasjuasjuas).

Y hasta aquí los reviews… Espero recibir muchos más… Aprovecho para decir que ha este fic le quedan de más o menos tres capítulos!! El final se acerca… juajuajua

¡Muchos besitoSsS!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69:/**


	18. A escondidas

¡¡Hola a todos¡Tal como prometí, no he tardado casi nada en escribir este capítulo¡¡Dentro de poco es el Salón del Manga aquí en Barcelona y estoy muy contenta!! Bueno, como no quiero ser más mala, os dejo con el cap.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**18. A escondidas**

_- ¿Mentirosa¿yo? – preguntó la chica sorprendida - ¡Me lo dices tú¡Tú que me has mentido para aprovecharte de mí!_

_- ¡Cállate¡Estoy harto de que me trates así! – gritó Malfoy furioso – Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas. _

_A escondidas nuestro amor,_

_Cansado de esperar,_

_Llora oculto su dolor,_

_Callado en soledad._

_Guarda su secreto en algún rincón,_

_Donde el viento mece la esperanza._

¡Todo me ha quedado muy claro! – exclamó la chica fuera de sí – ¡Me ha quedado muy claro que solamente me has utilizado para divertirte¡Me ha quedado claro que solo soy un juego para ti¡Me ha quedado claro que quieres que te olvide cuando acabe esto¡Me ha quedado claro que no te importo nada¡Me ha quedado claro que me odias!

_Tanto amor y sin amar,_

_Que irónico irreal,_

_Navegando entre las olas,_

_A solas y sin mar._

_Pregúntale a tu corazón, si así vale la pena;_

_Si tan intensa es la pasión, que recorre nuestras venas._

Draco apoyó a la chica contra un árbol y la miró penetrantemente a los ojos marrones.

¡Todo son mentiras¡Estúpidas y sucias mentiras para ocultar el amor que siento hacia ti! – siseó sin soltar a la chica.

_Nada que decir, todo por hablar,_

_Y mientras callamos duele más,_

_Déjame salir, o dime como entrar,_

_Abre el corazón de par en par._

_Grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,_

_Mientras quede algo que encotrar_

_De ti, de mí, de este amor._

¿Q-qué? – tartamudeó Hermione sin poder creer las palabras del chico.

¡Es todo para protegerte¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los mortífagos si descubren que estoy enamorado de ti? – le preguntó con voz fría – Seguramente te buscarían y te matarían. Y si yo me negara a colaborar con los mortífagos, nos matarían a los dos. Lo único que intenté fue alejarte de mí, para que no sufrieras nunca más, para que tuvieras una vida feliz, aunque yo viviera entre sombras.

_Aun quedan palabras, deseos, sueños que cumplir._

_Caricias, miradas, tanto por vivir…_

¿C-como voy a tener una vida feliz si no estás tú? Yo también te amo Draco… Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido…

Por favor, no digas eso… - rogó el rubio mirando intensamente a la chica – Si lo dices, todo será mucho más difícil para mí…

_Nada que decir, todo por hablar,_

_Y mientras callamos duele más,_

_Déjame salir, o dime como entrar,_

_Abre el corazón de par en par._

_Grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,_

_Mientras quede algo que encontrar_

_De ti, de mí, de este amor._

Draco… Yo…

El joven posó un dedo en los labios de Hermione, impidiendo que hablara.

No digas nada más, por favor. Disfruta de esto… - Y segundos después se acercó a la castaña, besándola lentamente y recostándola en el suelo.

El beso fue profundizándose poco a poco y Draco metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica. Hermione suspiró complaciéndose de las suaves caricias que le propensaza el rubio. Ella, sin quedarse atrás, desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Draco y acarició su blanquecino torso. El rubio despojó a Hermione de su camiseta y acarició la columna de la chica, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera su médula.

Demasiado tiempo privándonos de esto… - susurró el chico quitándole los sujetadores y acariciando los pechos de la chica, que gimió complacida.

Draco empezó a saborear el manjar que se extendía ante él, degustando cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, haciéndola estremecerse de puro deseo. Hermione acarició suavemente el pelo rubio del chico y le hizo levantar la cabeza para besar sus labios de nuevo. Mientras Draco se entretenía acariciando sus labios en un beso pasional, Hermione descendió sus manos hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón de Draco, deslizando la prenda suavemente. El rubio, complacido, se quitó los pantalones en un diestro movimiento de sus piernas. La chica se detuvo en el punto clave del chico, acariciándolo suavemente. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido impaciente, y se deshizo de las prendas que quedaban en sus cuerpos. Pasó su diestra mano por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su sexo y acariciarlo suavemente, haciendo vibrar a Hermione, que rodeó su estrecha cadera con sus largas piernas, haciéndole sabedor de su impaciencia. Draco se regocijó ante la inquietud de la castaña, y siendo benevolente, la penetró con suavidad y dulzura, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad de sus embestidas. Mantuvieron esa danza rítmica de sus cuerpos durante largos minutos, en que ambos experimentaron un placer no solo físico, ya que sus corazones gozaban al haberse sincerado el uno con el otro, al haber aclarado sus sentimientos. La pareja llegó a la cumbre del placer, gritando cada uno el nombre de aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos y cayeron rendidos uno sobre el otro. Se abrazaron fuertemente, disfrutando de su sincera compañía, que les había sido negada durante tanto tiempo, pero con un sabor amargo en la boca. Ambos sabían que esa sería de las últimas veces que experimentarían esa sensación.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco abrió los ojos, encontrándose a la hermosa castaña recostada sobre su pecho. Miró el reloj que yacía en el suelo a su lado. Las diez… cerró los ojos queriendo dormir un rato más. La chica se revolvió y levantó la cabeza del pecho del chico…

- Hum… Draco… ¿Hoy tenemos que volver a Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione medio dormida.

- Sí… A las doce tenemos que estar allí. Tenemos dos horas largas a paso normal. – respondió el chico empezando a besar el hombro de la castaña.

- Aaah… Debe ser temprano, aun. ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la castaña disfrutando de las caricias del chico.

- Un poco más de las diez… - susurró el rubio muy concentrado en su trabajo.

- Las diez… - murmuró la chica perdiéndose entre los besos de Draco - … ¡¿LAS DIEZ?!

- Sí… - afirmó Draco desconcertado por la reacción de la chica.

- ¡LAS DIEZ¡POR DIOS, SON LAS DIEZ Y TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN HOGWARTS A LA DOCE! – gritó la chica levantándose repentinamente.

- ¡LAS DIEZ! – Vociferó el chico levantándose él también - ¡LAS DIEZ¡LAS DIEZ!

Hermione se empezó a vestir rápidamente y a recoger las cosas del suelo, colocándolas de cualquier manera en la mochila. Draco la imitó, colocándose al camisa de cualquier manera.

¡Venga Draco! Date prisa… - lo instó la chica.

Sí, sí… Oye… ¿Allí no hay algo tuyo?

¿Mío? – Hermione se acercó al sitio donde señalaba Draco y se agachó con curiosidad - ¡Es otra estatua de fénix!

¿Qué? – preguntó el chico incrédulo.

¡¡Sí!! – clamó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del rubio - ¡Tenemos otra estatua!

Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo y Draco miró fijamente a Hermione. La castaña acercó su boca a la de él y lo besó con pasión.

Lo sabes¿verdad? – susurró el rubio – Cuando salgamos de aquí…

Todo será diferente… Lo se. – murmuró la chica resignada - ¿No puedo convencerte de ninguna manera para que te niegues a ser mortífago? No me importa que estemos en peligro… Por favor, Draco…

No me convencerás. Prefiero que estés a salvo, aunque sea lejos de mí. – musitó el rubio levantándose del suelo y acabando de guardar las cosas en la bolsa. – Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Y sin mediar más palabras, tomó la mano de la chica, disfrutando del último roce que podría tener con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron llegando al punto de reunión. Harry y Ginny llegaron cogidos de la mano, unas horas antes. Ron y Luna llegaron abrazados, un poco más tarde que la otra pareja. Draco y Hermione… Bueno, después de pelearse un rato por escoger un atajo y correr como salvajes por el bosque, llegaron a las once y media. Antes de llegar, se miraron fijamente y se acercaron poco a poco. Draco abrazó fuertemente a la chica y la besó.

Te amo… y te amaré eternamente, Granger. – susurró en su oído.

Yo también te amo… y juró que lo haré por siempre, Malfoy. – murmuró la chica entristecida.

Se miraron con amor y se separaron. Hermione atravesó el círculo y Draco la siguió a una distancia prudencial. Se encontraron a todos los alumnos, hablando unos con otros y compartiendo sus experiencias. Hermione se dirigió pesadamente hacia sus amigos y Draco dirigió una última mirada a la chica y se fue en dirección contraria, con aquellos a los que llamaba "amigos". Sería una dura actuación… No era fácil ocultar el amor que sentía hacia Hermione.

¡Hermione! – chilló una voz conocida a las espaldas de la castaña.

Ron… - musitó la chica observando al pelirrojo que la había mirado.

Yo… Se que no tengo perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar… Creo que los celos me dejaron ciego y, bueno… Puede que no pase nunca, pero me gustaría pedirte que me disculpes… Yo… he descubierto el amor, gracias a Luna y la quiero mucho, pero no he olvidado que nosotros fuimos amigos, y desearía volver a serlo… Como antes… Aunque me conformo con que me perdones… - dijo el chico con voz arrepentida y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Oh… Ron… - murmuró la chica, acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo con fuerza – Como me alegro por ti… en serio… espero que seas muy feliz con Luna… Los dos lo merecéis… Y no te preocupes, estás más que perdonado… mi amigo, Ron…

La chica rompió a llorar en los brazos del chico, que, confuso, la miró interrogativamente.

¿Por qué lloras?

Quizás… quizás porque tu alcanzarás la felicidad que a mí me ha sido negada… Quizás porque espero que seas todo lo feliz que yo nunca seré… Quizás porque me alegro de que hayas encontrado lo que yo nunca hallaré… Quizás porque me alegró de que volvamos a ser amigos… No sé… ¡Hay tantos motivos para llorar!

Mione… - musitó el chico abrazándola con más fuerza.

En ese instante, la figura imponente del director irrumpió en el claro, causando el silencio de los exaltados alumnos.

¡Querido alumnos y alumnas! Estoy muy contento de veros aquí sanos y salvos… Todos y cada uno de vosotros ha pasado una difícil prueba. Algunos estáis felices y otros desolados. Pero ahora, para asegurarnos de que estáis en óptimas condiciones, pasaréis uno por uno por la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey os hará unas pruebas rutinarias. Las notas os serán entregadas la semana que viene, cuando volváis a vuestros hogares. Ahora, por favor, formad una fila de uno en la puerta de la enfermería.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la enfermería, algunos contentos y otros tristes de que acabara la aventura. Pero dos de esos estudiantes eran muy conscientes de que iban a recordar esa escena durante el resto de sus días como el mejor momento de toda su vida. Evocarían esos momentos en sus épocas de depresión y añorarían su mutua compañía…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me gusta bastante… Un poco triste… Por cierto, solamente quedan 2 capítulos!! UHF… a veces me asombró de haber llegado tan lejos, pero tod a sido gracias a vuestros mensajes de ánimo!! Muchísimas gracias… Ah, sí, la canció que sale al principio se llama "a escondidas" y la canta Sergio Rivero, el ganador del año pasado de Operación Triunfo.

Y ahora, los reviews del capítulo pasado, cuando casi me matan por no haber puesto a Draco y a Mione… jejejeje

**Dayis:** Jajaja si tengo que decir un motivo por el cual no aparecieron Draco y Hermione en el capítulo pasado, fue porque este llegaría con más interés :p Bueno, me alegro de que no haya rencores entre nosotras ;) Aquí tienes el cap. Y espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho!

**Sra. Malfoy Li:** Je… bueno… al final me voy a creer que soy mala de verdad … Pero me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la escena entre Ron y Luna!! A mi también me ha gustado mucho… son tan tiernos… jijijiji

**Loretitokinomoto:** jejeje bueno, aquí está el esperado Draco Mione. Espero que te haya gustado mucho mucho!

**WpG – Love:** Recibo humildemente tu perdón… XD Pero bueno, que te haya gustado el cap es mucha compensación para mí!! Espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado!

Bueno… Espero que en este capítulo no me castiguéis por ser mala y me enviéis muuuuuchos reviews!!!

¡¡Besoooooooooooooooooooooooooosss!!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**:Kirara-chan69:/**


	19. Wherever you will go

¡¡Hola a todos!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con mi nuevo capítulo ;) Me duele pensar que después de este solamente queda uno… hum… tanto tiempo escribiéndolo… aix, pero todo lo bueno se acaba… ¡Y espero que disfrutéis mucho mucho el último cap.!

¡¡¡Ahora sí, a leer!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**19. Wherever you will go**

El sol brillaba calurosamente, reflejando sus haces de luz en las aguas cristalinas del lago. Una chica castaña estaba sentada en la orilla mirando melancólicamente su reflejo en el agua. Pequeñas y saladas lágrimas rodaban por ambas mejillas. Tenía un papel arrugado entre sus temblorosas manos. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella?

- Draco… - musitó en un murmullo inaudible – Adiós…

-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Señorita Granger, adelante por favor. – la llamó la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall.

La chica entró con pasó vacilante al despacho de su tutora. Ese día era el día decisivo. Les entregarían las notas de las prácticas. Respiró profundamente para serenarse y se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio de su profesora.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo usted y el señor Malfoy. – La cara de Hermione se ensombreció al escuchar ese nombre - Fueron de los pocos que consiguieron encontrar dos de las tres estatuas de fénix. Desde luego, Dumbledore y yo no fuimos tan ilusos de creer que algún grupo las encontraría todas. Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros dos. Habéis sabido desenvolveros muy bien en el Bosque. Por lo tanto, la nota que os pertoca es un excelente.

Hermione sonrió tristemente al escuchar la nota. Eso era algo que en ese instante, carecía de importancia. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía demasiado entristecida para preocuparse por las notas.

- ¿Qué le pasa señorita Granger? – preguntó desconcertada McGonagall

- Yo… Nada, nada…

- Bien… con respecto a su inspección médica… - murmuró la jefa de Griffindor – Todo está normal, excepto…

La profesora hizo una pausa y miró detenidamente a la chica, que estaba confundida ante el silencio de su maestra.

- Bueno, tiene usted la tensión baja, Granger. Y está embarazada de dos meses.

La castaña no reaccionó en ese instante. Se quedó mirando interrogativamente a su tutora.

- Perdón, profesora… ¿Podría repetirlo, por favor?

- Está usted embarazada de dos meses.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Le aconsejo que encuentre un ginecólogo pronto para hacerse la revisión rutinaria. Y, ya de paso, hable con el padre, de si quiere o no tener ese hijo. Recuerde que es mucha responsabilidad tener un niño con esta edad… Pero se que usted será capaz, señorita Granger. – La maestra miró con ternura a su alumna predilecta – No se preocupe. Sé que usted es muy fuerte. Podrá hacerlo.

Hermione se levantó cansadamente de la silla y se dirigió con lentitud a la puerta. Deambuló por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, terminando delante del aula 69. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la sala. De repente, sintió que sus piernas eran demasiado débiles para sostenerla y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Apoyó sus manos en la fría piedra y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de haber olvidado tomar precauciones? Tonta, tonta, tonta. Ahora, llevaba el hijo de Draco en el vientre. Draco… ¿Quizás se quedaría al saber que ella estaba embarazada? No… Sufriría más si sabía que Hermione esperaba un hijo suyo y su vida podría correr peligro… Sí, sería mucho mejor que Draco nunca se enterara de eso. Criaría al niño sola. No podía tener a Draco Malfoy, pero el recuerdo de sus días de felicidad perecería para siempre en forma de un hermoso hijo.

La chica se levantó y se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta del aula, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y a meterse en la cama. Antes de poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió, cediendo el paso a un chico rubio, alto, ojos electrizantes de color gris que la miraron con intensidad.

- Hermione… - susurró acariciando su mejilla.

- Draco… - musitó la chica abrazando al rubio.

No hicieron falta más palabras. El chico se abalanzó a probar los labios de Hermione. Demasiado tiempo deseando sentirlos de nuevo… Demasiadas noches sudorosas en vela… Demasiadas duchas frías… Pero, ese día sería especial. Ambos sabían que sería la última vez que podrían estar juntos. No hacía falta expresarlo en voz alta. Una lágrima rodó solitaria por lo mejilla enrojecida de la castaña. Draco la miró y secó la pequeña lágrima con sus labios. La tomó en brazos y la posó suavemente en el sofá que había en una esquina de la habitación. La miró a los ojos y enredó sus manos en el suave pelo de Hermione.

- Te amo… y nada hará cambiar eso. Ni ahora, ni nunca. – susurró momentos antes de volver a saborear con suavidad los labios entreabiertos de la chica.

- Yo también te amo tanto… Y siempre lo haré… - murmuró la chica, sintiendo como Draco acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Los labios del rubio abandonaron lentamente su boca, para deslizarse suavemente por su cuello. La chica, poco a poco y disfrutando de cada sensación, retiró la camisa de Draco y empezó a besar su albino torso. Draco aprovechó para desabrochar la blusa de la castaña que tanto estorbaba. Se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para quitar esa molesta prenda. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo el potente latido de su corazón.

La mano de Draco acarició suavemente el pecho de la chica, y descendió hasta su ombligo. El chico disfrutaba al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione temblar de puro placer al sentir el roce de sus dedos y lo observó con atención, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente al sentir la marea gris mirándola tan fijamente.

- No te lo había dicho nunca… Pero siempre te sonrojas cuando te miro… Y eso me encanta – susurró el rubio al oído de Hermione, mientras le retiraba lentamente la falda escolar.

Draco continuó degustando el cuello de Hermione, descendiendo luego, lentamente, hasta su pecho. Posó una mano en la espalda de la castaña y la pegó contra él, besándola con ardiente pasión, mientras la otra mano iba delineando cada curva del cuerpo de la chica, memorizándolo todo: su suavidad, su textura, sus curvas,… La recostó de nuevo sobre el sofá y se quitó los pantalones y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Empezó a besar sus mejillas, llegando lentamente a sus labios. Hermione puso sus manos en la nuca del rubio para profundizar más el beso, para saborear cada parte de su boca.

La chica notó como cierta parte del cuerpo de Draco reclamaba desesperadamente su atención, pero él se encontraba perdido en el paraíso de su boca y de su cuerpo. El rubio recorrió desesperadamente cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione, hasta que tropezó con una molesta prenda entre sus piernas. Con suavidad, se deshizo de ella y encontró el camino hacía el interior de Hermione, introduciendo sus dedos en ella. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ahogar cualquier ruido que intentase salir de su garganta, al sentir como Draco la acariciaba con maestría.

Hermione estaba perdida en el laberinto de sensaciones que Draco le brindaba… No quería pensar… No podía pensar… Y en aquella inercia, escapó de sus labios el nombre de Draco, pronunciado con una mezcla agridulce de tristeza y amor, dolor y pasión.

El rubio, por su parte, estaba decidido a darle a Hermione el mayor placer que pudiera llegar a experimentar. Le encantaba oír escapar de esos labios su nombre, adoraba ver como Hermione arqueaba su espalda, deseosa de sentirlo más cerca.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir que la mano de Draco se retiraba lentamente de su sexo y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Poco a poco, fue recuperando la respiración y algo de cordura. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo besó levemente, subiendo una pierna a su cintura y empujó su entrepierna contra su miembro, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Draco, que soltó un gemido placentero.

Se colocó más cómodamente entre las piernas de la chica, se inclinó hacia la chica y la besó con pasión. Hermione a su vez, empezó a mordisquear suavemente el labio inferior del chico.

- Te amo… - susurró la chica, siguiendo después con el beso.

Draco, separándose de sus labios empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello y fue descendiendo hasta su pecho, tomando la cúspide de éste con sus labios y succionándolo suavemente, haciendo que Hermione cayera indefensa ante tal suministro de placer.

Él ya no podía aguantar… quería hacerla suya en ese preciso instante… Quería que esa vez fuera mucho más especial que todas las anteriores, quería que tuviera un grato recuerdo de la última vez que harían el amor. Quería entregarle su alma en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada roce,…

Draco separó sus labios de su pecho para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, besándola mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Empezó suave y lento, aumentando luego la velocidad gradualmente. Draco se aseguraba de entregarle cada parte de su ser en cada entrada, mientras Hermione sentía como todo tipo de sensaciones la embriagaban, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, deseando únicamente que ese momento nunca acabara, estar así para siempre… Hermione sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y adhirió su cuerpo al de Draco, asegurándose de que él también llegara.

La fricción de sus dos cuerpos acabó por volver completamente loco a Draco, que depositó todo su amor en ella. Hermione solo pudo responder repitiendo con pasión el nombre del único hombre que le hacía sentir esas cosas.

Quedaron abrazados el uno con el otro, esperando a que el latido de sus corazones volviera a la normalidad. Al cabo de un rato, Draco se levantó y empezó a vestirse, ayudando después a la chica.

- ¿Sabes que ha significado esto? – preguntó el chico con voz queda, mientras retiraba unos mechones de la cara de Hermione.

- La despedida… ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Esta noche.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! No… no me hagas esto… por favor… no me importa si me persiguen los mortífagos… quédate conmigo… Draco… - suplicó la chica dejando que nuevas lágrimas afloraran con renovada fuerza.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil… Te amo… pero no puedo estar contigo… ni sin ti… Tengo que irme… - murmuró Draco, intentando contener las lágrimas, separándose de la chica.

- ¡No, Draco! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Te necesito porque…! ¡Porque estoy embarazada! – gritó Hermione abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo del rubio.

El rubio la separó un poco de sí y la miró a los ojos. Creía haber entendido mal. ¡Debía haber entendido mal! La miró interrogativamente, instándola a que repitiera lo que había dicho. No hicieron falta palabras. Hermione le miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Estoy embarazada… Vamos a tener un hijo… No te puedes ir…

- Hermione… - musitó el chico abrazando fuertemente a la castaña – Con más razón debo irme… No puedo poneros en peligro a ambos…

- ¡Pero no voy a poder hacerlo sola! No soy tan fuerte… - sollozó la chica ahogando su voz contra el pecho del rubio.

- Si me quedo… si me quedo todos los mortífagos nos van a perseguir a los tres, y no estoy seguro de poder protegerte… Hermione, tu no estás sola… Tienes a tus amigos…

- ¡¿Pero que será de ti?! Draco… estarás envuelto en oscuridad y tinieblas… Quizás te hagan cambiar de cómo eres… ¿Cómo podré soportar el no volver a verte?

Draco besó suavemente los labios de la chica, intentando calmarla.

- Cuando la guerra termine… Vendré por vosotros. Lo prometo. Y entonces, podremos vivir juntos para siempre.

- ¿Lo juras? – murmuró la chica mirando esperanzada a Draco.

- Lo juro, si tú eres capaz de esperarme.

- Esperaré lo que haga falta… Por ti… - susurró la chica besando esos dulces labios.

Draco se alejó con lentitud, con la mano de Hermione aun cogida. En el último instante, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Por Dios… Porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil… Te amo… Ahora y siempre…

- Draco… Te amo, te amo, te amo hasta el infinito…

Los labios de la pareja se juntaron por última vez en un tierno beso que expresaba todos sus sentimientos. El chico se soltó de la castaña y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir al pasillo, dirigió una última mirada cargada de amor.

- Cuídate mucho, sangre sucia… - le dijo tiernamente.

- Vuelve pronto, huroncito… - susurró la chica con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Draco se giró y desapareció detrás de la puerta de madera maciza. Dejando a Hermione sola de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol brillaba calurosamente, reflejando sus haces de luz en las aguas cristalinas del lago. Una chica castaña estaba sentada en la orilla mirando melancólicamente su reflejo en el agua. Pequeñas y saladas lágrimas rodaban por ambas mejillas. Tenía un papel arrugado entre sus temblorosas manos. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella?

- Draco… - musitó en un murmullo inaudible – Adiós…

Aquel trozo de papel… Draco se lo había dejado entre sus libros y apuntes… Nunca hubiera imaginado que el rubio fuera capaz de escribir algo así… Más lágrimas cayeron, mojando con gotitas el papel que sostenía, corriendo la hermosa caligrafía con tinta verde del chico:

"_**So lately, been wonder  
Who will be there to take my place  
when I'm gone you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own**  
(Últimamente me he estado preguntando  
quien estará allí para ocupar mi lugar  
Cuando no esté necesitarás amor para iluminar las sombras en tu rostro  
Si una gran ola va a caer y va a caer sobre todos nosotros  
Entonces entre la arena y la piedra, podrías hacerlo sola?)_

_  
**if I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low   
I'll go Wherever you will go**_

_(Si pudiera, entonces lo haría  
Iría a dondequiera que tu vayas  
Bien arriba, o bien abajo, iría a dondequiera que tu vayas)_

**and maybe, I'll find out  
a way to make it back someday  
to wards you, to guide you  
through the darkest of your days  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you**

_(Y tal vez encuentre  
Una manera de volver algún día  
Para cuidarte, para guiarte durante tus días mas oscuros  
Si una gran ola va a caer y va a caer sobre todos nosotros  
Entonces espero que haya alguien allí  
Que pueda volver a traerme hacia ti)**if I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low  
I'll go Wherever you will go**_

_(Si pudiera, entonces lo haría  
Iría a dondequiera que tu vayas  
Bien arriba, o bien abajo, iría a dondequiera que tu vayas)_

**Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love**

_(Vete con mi corazón   
Vete con mi esperanza  
vete con mi amor)_

**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time.**  
(Yo sé ahora justo cómo  
Mi vida y amor seguirán adelante  
En tu corazón, en tu mente, estaré contigo para siempre)

_  
**if I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low   
I'll go Wherever you will go**_

_(Si pudiera, entonces lo haría  
Iría a dondequiera que tu vayas  
Bien arriba, o bien abajo, iría a dondequiera que tu vayas)_

**if i could turn back time  
i'll go wherever you will go  
if i could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go**

_(si yo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo_

_iría dondequiera que tú vayas_

_Si yo pudiera hacerte mía_

_Iría dondequiera que tú vayas_

_Iría dondequiera que tu vayas)"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Uff… Yo me he emocionado escribiéndolo… Y la canción me encanta. Se llama "Wherever you will go" y es de un grupo llamado "the calling".

Bueno… Draco se ha ido, Hermione está embarazada y solamente queda un capítulo… Snif snif voy a llorar…

Muchas gracias por el montón de reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior. Me hacéis la escritora más feliz del mundo…

**Oromalfoy:** Bueno… alguna vez tenía que acabarse… pero bueno, estoy escribiendo otra que supongo que voy a publicar prontito… Es un poco diferente de esta, pero a mi me gusta mucho (que voy a decir yo, si soy la autora… XD). A mi también me ha gustado que Ron y Hermi hayan hecho las paces… No me gustaba que estuvieran peleados…  Y bueno, la separación de Draco y Mione, realmente es muy triste… Y siento incumplir tus deseos… Pero Draco debía ser mortífago. Lo tenía planeado desde el principio…

**Yo:** Me alegro de que te guste, ¡aquí tienes la esperada actualización!

**BeA:** Que guay que me hayas dejado un review!! Jijiji Bueno, Draco lo hace todo por Mione… Ay… Yo quiero uno así…

**Sra. Malfoy Li:** ¿Mala? ¿Yo? Snif… Espero que no hayas llorado demasiado con este cap… ¿Será que soy demasiado trágica? Hum… No se… XD

**Beautifly92:** Bueno, no se si en la revisión ha pasado lo que te imaginabas ;) A veces soy muy predecible… XD

**Daniih:** Bueno… se han separado… pero que acaben juntos o no en el próximo capítulo… es solo cosa mía :p

**Javi-potter:** ¡¡Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis ff y espero que los siguas leyendo!! ¡¡Besos para ti!!

**Siara-love:** Siaraaa!! Hum… ¿acabarán juntos o no? Mmmm no se no se… ¿Seré mala o buena? Jejejeje ¡¡tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para descubrirlo!! Muajaja

**WpG – Love:** El destino los tiene destrozados… pobrecitos… A veces soy tan cruel… snif snif…

**Reencarnación de Nadeshiko:** jejeje me alegro que gracias a mi fic aprendas a amar esta pareja tanto como lo hago yo… Ay… es que son tal para cual…

**Amarissima:** Me alegro de que te guste y bueno, me he esforzado más en este capítulo, ¡¡a ver que te parece!! ¡¡Espero tu opinión!!

**Hermi Potter forever:** Hum… no quiero que llores… Pero ¿los dejo juntos? Puede que sí, o puede que no. Jejeje que mala soy…

**Lado.Oscuro:** Pues a Draco si que le va a tocar ser mortífago… para proteger a Hermione y a su hijo.

Hasta aquí los reviews!! Por cierto, no se si hacer que el hijo de Mione sea niño o niña… ¡¡Vosotros diréis!! Espero muuuuuchos reviews!!

BesitoooosS!

¡Hasta el próximo cap.!

**\:Kirara-chan69:/**


	20. Soledad

Hey! Aquí estoy yo con el chapter… jejeje bueno, a ver… este es el más largo que he escrito en mi carrera… Y me gusta muchooooooo… buaaaa…

Bueno, no digo nada más… ¡Disfrutadlo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**20. Soledad**

El ruido de un llanto despertó a una joven castaña que yacía dormida en una gran cama de matrimonio. Se levantó a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la cuna que había en una esquina de su habitación. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo arrulló en sus brazos, mientras le cantaba una tranquila canción. El niño paró de llorar y la miró con unos grandes ojos grises. Su pelo, aun corto, era de un rubio platino y su piel era blanca. Hermione besó la frente de su hijo y sonrió con dulzura. Era el vivo retrato de su padre. Por ahora, nadie, ni su familia ni sus amigos sabían quien era el padre, y ella no tenía ninguna prisa por desvelarlo. Pero no podría ocultarlo mucho más. Al cabo de unos meses su parecido con Draco Malfoy sería tan escandaloso, que todo el mundo ataría cabos y lo descubriría. Suspiró con resignación y volvió a su cama, con el niño aun en brazos. Se tapó con la manta y sintió como su hijo se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Habían pasado dos largos años desde la despedida con Draco… Dos desesperantes años sin ninguna noticia suya. Ella había continuado con sus estudios para ser medimaga, pese a estar embarazada. Harry y Ron se habían hecho aurores, y eran una pieza clave para poder combatir contra Voldemort. Ron se había casado con Luna hacía a penas un escaso mes, y vivían en una pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres. Harry y Ginny trabajaban en la misma unidad de aurores pero por ahora, no pensaban en ninguna boda. Vivían juntos, pero no esperaban casarse hasta que terminara toda aquella guerra. Sus amigos recurrían a su inteligencia e intuición cuando había algún caso que no conseguían responder, y ella les ayudaba encantada, rezando por conocer noticias de Draco Malfoy. Pero nada. Nunca había ningún tipo de información sobre ese mortífago en concreto. No podía evitar pensar que quizás le había pasado algo… Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando disipar esos horribles pensamientos de su mente. No quería siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de ese hecho. Draco había prometido que volvería en cuanto terminara la guerra, y ella le creía a pies juntillas.

Al ver que no conseguía volver a dormirse, se levantó de su cama y depositó al niño de nuevo en su cuna, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sintió un poco de frío y se cubrió con una bata. Ese invierno era el más frío que incluso los de Hogwarts, que ya era decir mucho. Recorrió el pasillo de su departamento, llegando a la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café con leche. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, como hacía cada mañana, para ver si alguna noticia muggle podía ser relacionada con Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Un presentador serio y frío explicaba como un hombre había apuñalado a su mujer varias veces. Hermione cambió de canal. ¿Cómo podía la gente hacer tal atrocidad? Desde luego, eso no tenía nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro. En el otro canal, explicaban que había habido una gran explosión en una vieja mansión, en el centro de Londres. Habían evacuado a toda la gente de los alrededores por si las moscas. Toda la mansión había quedado reducida a polvo y los que se encontraban en esos momentos dentro de ella, también. La chica se estremeció al pensar el los cadáveres calcinados de tanta gente. Miró el reloj que había en la pared y se levantó perezosamente. Era hora de empezar a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Volvió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, cogiendo un albornoz y caminando hacia el baño. Encendió la llave del agua caliente y despojándose de la prenda, se metió dentro de la ducha. Las gotas ardientes resbalaban suavemente por su piel. Recordó los momentos tan dulces que había pasado con Draco. Cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba, cuando la acariciaba… cuando le dijo que la amaba… una lágrima se fundió con el agua que regaba su cara. Sentía tanta añoranza por aquella época…

Salió y se envolvió con una toalla. Abrió su armario y rebuscó algo para ponerse. Decidió ponerse unos jeans y una camisa blanca, dejando abierto dos botones superiores. Calzándose con unas botas de punta, se dirigió al tocador, para secarse un poco su ondulado y sedoso pelo y maquillarse levemente. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

- Mark… Despierta… - le susurró al oído.

El niño abrió lentamente sus ojos grises y miró interrogativamente a su madre. Hermione lo tomó en brazos y empezó a vestirlo delicadamente con su pequeña ropa. Después de darle un poco de papilla a su hijo, lo colocó en el carrito, tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento.

Salió por el portón a una calle abarrotada de Londres. Había escogido vivir dentro del mundo muggle, antes que comprar alguna casa en los barrios brujos. ¿Por qué? Ni tan siquiera ella lo sabía. Quizás quería sentir que algo en su vida era normal, que algo era independiente de la magia…

Pasó por casa de su padre y dejó allí a Mark. Necesitaba trabajar para poder mantenerse y el niño no podía estar con ella. Pensó en llevarlo a alguna guardería pero cuando le expuso la idea a su padre pero éste se negó totalmente escandalizado. Dijo que él estaba para algo y que estaría encantado de tener a Mark con él mientras Hermione trabajaba. No pudo convencerle de ninguna manera. Aunque su madre aun estaba en coma, ingresada en el hospital y sin mostrar señales de vida, su padre quiso cuidar del niño, por mucho que Hermione le dijera que no hacía flata, que él debía estar con su madre por si despertaba. Se iban turnando e iban dos veces por semana. Cuando Hermione iba allí se sentía en paz consigo misma y hablaba largamente con su madre, aunque era del todo consciente de que ella no se enteraba de nada. Pero le servía para desahogarse.

Se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo y un beso, dijo adiós a su padre y se apareció en la entrada de San Mungo. Saludó a la recepcionista y caminó a paso veloz hasta la sala de doctores. Saludó a sus compañeros y abrió la taquilla, sacando su bata y poniéndosela encima de la ropa. Se recogió su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo y caminó hacia la visita rutinaria a sus pacientes. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una de las habitaciones, una mano la cogió del hombro y la giró.

- Mione… Hay una reunión urrgente de la orrden del Fénix. Algo malo ha sucedido – le explicó un chico moreno, con expresión ceñuda.

- ¡Viktor! – exclamó la chica abrazando a Viktor Krum. – Pero ahora tengo que trabajar…

- Potterr ha hablado con tu jefe y te ha dejado salirr. Tienes que venirr rrápido.

Viktor tomó la mano de Hermione y la arrastró detrás de él hacia la entrada del hospital. El chico se había trasladado a Londres para formar parte de su selección de quittdich y ahora formaba parte de la orden. Se aparecieron en la plaza Grimmaud y entraron en el número doce. Todos los miembros de la orden estaban reunidos entrono a la gran mesa rectangular situada en el comedor. Hermione, después de saludar escuetamente, se sentó a la izquierda de Harry.

- Hemos recibido cierta información sobre el sitio donde se reúnen Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Al parecer es en una vieja granja, en los acantilados. Mañana estarán todos reunidos planeando el próximo ataque. Los cogeremos desprevenidos y les tenderemos una emboscada. – explicó Harry con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ron mirando confundido.

- Tengo mis contactos, señor Weasley. – explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Mañana nos reuniremos aquí mismo a las once de la mañana. Partiremos juntos y usaremos un trasladador para llegar hasta allí. No será una grata sorpresa para ellos, pero sumará puntos a nuestro favor. – explicó el niño que sobrevivió.

Hermione miró nerviosa hacia el suelo y removió sus manos, inquieta. Una emboscada… ¿Se encontraría allí Draco Malfoy? Y si estaba allí… ¿Podría llegar a salvarlo o perecería a manos de sus compañeros? Todos empezaron a abandonar la sala y Hermione se levantó presurosa. Viktor se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien Mione? – preguntó preocupado.

- S-sí, sí, no me pasa nada. – respondió la chica alejándose de la casa. – Adiós y hasta mañana, Viktor.

Se giró y desapareció, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca.

Hermione pasó toda la mañana dando vueltas por las habitaciones y revisando pacientes. Esa distracción impidió que pensara en el inevitable encuentro de mañana. A la hora de comer, se sentó en el bar del hospital y compró un sandwitch. No tenía demasiada hambre pero debía comer, sino, mañana se sentiría demasiado cansada para luchar. Tuvo una tarde bastante ajetreada, entre nuevas personas heridas que llegaban y otras urgencias. Cuando terminó, pasó a recoger a Mark por casa de sus padres y se dirigió a la suya propia. Preparó algo para cenar y le dio de comer al niño. Lo bañó y lo acostó en su cuna. Después de fregar los platos y ordenar un poco la casa, se puso su pijama y se acercó a su hijo, que estaba tranquilamente dormido. Había la posibilidad de que ella nunca volviera a verlo después de la lucha. Podría terminar muerta ella también. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus hojos con rapidez. Su hijo… ¡No podía dejarlo solo en el mundo! Lo quería mucho… Era la prueba del amor entre Draco y ella. No quería que su hijo creciera sin tenerla a ella y sin siquiera saber quien era su padre. Besó la pequeña cabecita de su hijo y se metió en la cama. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero todas las preocupaciones que inundaban su mente la atormentaban. Se sentía débil y triste. Luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus párpados cerrados. Todo era tan difícil… se sintió desfallecer y se rindió en los reconfortantes brazos del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una horrible sensación que oprimía el pecho. Para olvidar, encendió la radio. Escuchó atentamente las noticias que daba el locutor, aun metida en la cama. Al cabo de un rato, un canción que la llevó a recordar empezó a sonar:

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mi  
suena en el aire  
ayer la oí.  
Aunque tú estés  
lejos de aquí  
sigues creciendo en mi jardín._

Se levantó con pereza y caminó hacia el baño, para mojarse la cara. La canción le iba que ni pintada. Ella nunca podría olvidar a Draco.

_Sé rescatar toda tu piel  
puedo perderme en tus caricias…  
Dicen que solo es  
mi imaginación.  
Pero yo estoy seguro de ti_

Hermione suspiró y miró el reloj. Las siete. Aun era muy temprano. Volvió a la cama, con las notas de aquella canción aun sonando en la radio.

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mí_

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mí**  
**Sí, sí, sí tu voz._

Cerró los ojos y vio a Draco. Con su pose seductora, su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente, sus ojos grises, que la miraban con intensidad.

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mi  
suena en el aire  
ayer la oí_

_El cielo está  
lleno de ti  
ahora amanece y  
puedo verte sonreír_

El rubio acarició su mejilla suavemente y apartó uno de sus mechones de su frente.

_Luz de tu sol  
roza mi piel  
posas tus besos  
sobre mi pecho  
y dicen que solo es  
mi imaginación  
pero yo estoy seguro de ti_

Los labios del chico se posaron sobre los de Hermione en un dulce beso. La chica rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y disfrutó de ese íntimo contacto.

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mí_

_Llevo tu voz  
dentro de mí**  
**Sí, sí, sí tu voz._

La canción finalizó, y la voz del locutor la despertó de su letargo. Escuchó un "_ga-ga_" que provenía de la cuna de Mark. Se acercó hacia él y lo tomó en brazos. Lo arrulló lentamente, fijándose en cada detalle de su cara y su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía el pelo, los ojos y la cara de Draco. Pero los labios y la nariz eran suyos. Sus pequeñas manos rodearon uno de sus dedos y lo apretaron con fuerza. Cuando creciera, seguro que tendría la valentía de un Griffindor y la suspicacia de un Slytherin. Sería una combinación bastante peculiar, pero siempre estaría orgulloso de él. Le enseñaría a no despreciar a la gente por su pureza de sangre. Sonrió al recordar el odio que se profesaban ella y Draco en tiempos anteriores. Ese odio que le había hecho tanto daño pero que a la vez le había traído tanta felicidad. Ese odio, que por azares del destino, se había convertido en amor. Un amor que les obligaba a estar separados desde hacía dos años. Se metió en la cama de nuevo con Mark abrazado a ella. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria al cielo, para que la lucha no terminara en una desgracia. Ni para ella, ni para Draco, ni para Mark, ni para la orden del Fénix. Pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos… Y Hermione lo descubriría enseguida.

Hermione apareció veinte minutos antes de la hora prevista en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Viktor se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Hola, Herrmione. – la saludó cordialmente.

- ¡Oh! Hola Viktor…

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Hum… - Le era imposible negarlo. Sus manos temblaban como un flan y se mantenían cogidas en su regazo – Un poco…

- No te prreocupes, harré todo lo posible parra protegerte.

- Gracias, Viktor. – susurró la chica dándole un abrazo a su amigo. Éste respondió encantado.

Viktor le proporcionaba tranquilidad en esos momentos de angustia. Se separó de él, respiró hondamente y le proporcionó una sonrisa de ánimo.

- ¿Cómo está el pequeño Marrk?

- Bien, muy bien. Está con mis padres… - los ojos de Hermione se ensombrecieron.

- Aun no olvidas al padrre¿verrdad?

- No… no es eso… - mintió la chica – es solo que tengo miedo de que se quede sin madre

Ésta vez fue Viktor el que abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. Acarició su espalda y levantó su barbilla con una mano, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

- Eso no pasarrá… volverrás junto a tu hijo aunque me cueste la vida… - musitó Krum acercando cada vez más su boca a la de Hermione.

La chica sintió como los labios de Viktor se posaban sobre los suyos. Tanto tiempo sin besar a nadie… Pero ese beso no era de ninguna manera comparable a los que le daba Draco. ¡Draco! Se apartó bruscamente de Viktor y se giró, dándole la espalda.

- Yo… No puedo, Viktor… No puedo… - sollozó la chica tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Lo sabía… ¡Mierrda! – maldijo Krum – No has olvidado al padrre de Marrk… ¡Joderr! Perdóname, Mione… Perro esperarré lo que haga falta… No lo olvides.

Dicho esto, el moreno se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma millones de veces. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?! Draco se había ido con los mortífagos por su bien y el de su hijo, y ella le pagaba besándose con el primero de turno. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano para intentar despejar un poco sus ideas. Viktor era su amigo, pero ahora sabía que él continuaba enamorado de ella… ¡Mierda!

Se reunieron todos los miembros de la Orden y se arremolinaron delante de una bolsa de patas vacía y arrugada.

- Bien, todos sabéis el plan. Ahora, seremos trasladados dentro de tres… dos… uno… ¡Ya!

Hermione sintió como si alguien tirara de su ombligo y su mente se nubló con una sensación de mareo. Al cabo de unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, sintió que tocaba suelo firme. Rodó por la hierba unos metros y notó como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien, Mione? – le preguntó una chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Ginny! Sí… bueno, no demasiado… no. – respondió Hermione.

- Me lo imagino… es muy probable que encontremos a Draco aquí… Lo sabes¿no?

- Claro… por eso estoy así. ¿Y si alguien lo mata?

- Tranquilízate, Hermione… No ganarás nada sufriendo por adelantado… - la reprendió su amiga.

- Vamos, en camino – las interrumpió la voz imperativa de Harry.

Toda la comitiva se puso en camino, silenciosamente hasta la figura de la vieja granja que se recortaba en el horizonte. Hermione se acercó a Harry lentamente y cuando estuvo a su lado, lo cogió del brazo.

- ¿Quién te ha dado la información de que estaban aquí? – preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- Dumbledore… según él tiene alguien en el otro bando que le pasa información, pero no me quiso decir quien era. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Oh, no, por nada… - susurró la chica alejándose de nuevo.

La verdad, es que tenía la esperanza de que esa persona hubiera sido Draco… Eso significaría que había cambiado… Y para bien. Ya no sentiría que estaba traicionando a todos sus amigos y familiares estando con él, con un mortífago, por mucho que él no quisiera serlo.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la figura amenazadora de la vieja granja. Parecía que estuviera envuelta en las tinieblas, ya que pese a que era casi mediodía, la luz no iluminaba la figura tenebrosa del caserío. Casi se caía a trozos y le faltaba una buena mano de pintura. Bueno, de hecho ni eso la arreglaría. Lo que hacía falta era tirarla toda abajo y construirla de nuevo. Era el escondite perfecto para los mortífagos. Oscuro, siniestro y dejado de la mano de Dios.

A una señal de Harry, todos se ocultaron entre la maleza. Se acercaron lentamente a la granja, embrujados por un hechizo de invisibilidad. El primer grupo entró por una de las ventanas rotas, sigilosamente. Hermione se encontraba en el segundo grupo. Al cabo de unos minutos, empezaron a oírse ruidos de golpes en el interior. Entonces fue el turno de entrar del grupo dos. La castaña seguida de sus compañeros se deslizaron hacia el interior. Todo estaba sombrío y solamente entraba luz por la ventana rota y las rendijas entre las que estaban tapiadas. Siguieron por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba entreabierta y de donde salían luces intermitentes de diferentes colores. Hermione abrió la puerta de un golpe y vio un amasijo de mortífagos cubiertos con túnicas negras luchando furiosamente contra los aurores que habían entrado primero. Hermione y sus compañeros entraron en la abarrotada sala y empezaron a luchar ellos también. La chica vio como Harry se escabullía por una puerta por donde, seguramente estaría Voldemort. La chica le cubrió las espaldas a su amigo, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, que impactaban contra mortífagos. Entre la multitud, la castaña distinguió una cabeza rubio platino. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Draco? – musitó con voz queda.

Empezó a caminar hacia el sitio donde lo había visto. Fue aumentando rápidamente la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta apartar a empujones a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y las secó con la manga de su blusa.

- ¡Draco! – gritó la chica, desesperada. Pero su voz era inaudible entre la muchedumbre. Nadie reparó en ella, tan concentrados que estaban en la lucha.

La cabellera desapareció detrás de una puerta. Hermione la siguió y abrió la puerta, quedando en la que anteriormente fue la cocina de la granja. Allí, en medio de las cacerolas oxidadas y los restos del mármol, había un hombre alto mirándola con unos ojos grises y penetrantes. El cabello rubio le enmarcaba la afilada cara.

- Hombre, sangre sucia… Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti… - murmuró con voz siseante.

- Lucius Malfoy… - susurró con rencor la chica.

- ¿Quizás me has confundido con alguien más? – preguntó con odio el hombre - ¿Quizás con el idiota de mi hijo?

Hermione miró con rencor al hombre que se erguía delante de ella. Levantó su varita y lo apuntó.

- ¿A ti que te importa? – le espetó la chica – Mis asuntos son cosa mía.

- Pero si están relacionados con mi hijo también me importan a mí.

- ¿Y que sabes tu?

- Hum… te sorprenderías de lo que se, preciosa. Pero no te preocupes, esta noche morirá mucha gente. Draco incluido.

- ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! – murmuró la chica furiosa.

- Hay una bomba mágica que reducirá a cenizas toda esta granja y todo aquel que esté en un radio de veinte metros, dentro de cinco minutos.

- ¡Pero los mortífagos también morirán!

- No importa. Los más fieles y eficaces no están aquí.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Escondido, para que nadie lo encuentre. No lo podrás salvar de ninguna forma. Morirá aquí, junto a tus compañeros.

Dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo de la cocina. Hermione se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. Su cerebro empezó a atar cabos. Si no sacaba a nadie de allí, todos se verían reducidos a polvo.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y buscó la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido. La abrió y encontró al pelinegro sentado en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos y la varita a un metro de él. A su lado, yacía el cuerpo inerte del brujo más temido de todos los tiempos.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo, rodeando el cadáver de Voldemort. Se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de Harry estaban inyectados de sangre y parecían ausentes. Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Harry… Harry… Una bomba explotará dentro de cinco minutos… ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – le susurró.

El chico la miró todavía sin asumir las palabras de la chica. Hermione levantó a Harry utilizando todas sus fuerzas y lo apoyó en sus hombros. Empezó a caminar pesadamente hacia el exterior. Una vez allí, se acercó a uno de los aurores más fuertes y le ordenó que sacara a Harry de allí.

Ella empezó a avisar a todos sus compañeros que salieran de allí lo antes posible. Los minutos pasaban imparables. Viktor se aproximó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos, Hermione, la bomba está a punto de explotarr. – la instó.

La castaña se zafó de la mano del moreno y empezó a abrir todas las puertas, buscando desesperadamente a Draco Malfoy. De sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas grandes y saladas de desesperación. Él no estaba por ningún sitio. Pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera algún sótano oculto y empezó a destrozar todo el suelo con un hacha. Viktor se acercó a ella y le gritó que se fueran, que apenas quedaba tiempo. Hermione no lo escuchó, tan concentrada como estaba en romper los tablones de madera. Viktor desistió y decidió utilizar la fuerza bruta. La cogió de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro. Hermione reaccionó unos segundos después y empezó a dar golpes con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del chico.

- ¡Suéltame¡SUÉLTAME¡DÉJAME¡ÉL ESTÁ ALLÍ¡Él está allí! está allí… - sollozó desconsolada la chica.

- ¡CÁLMATE¡Si te quedas morirrás!

- ¡Me da igual¡Sí él no está mi vida no tendrá sentido! Sin él… no hay nada… - lloró desesperada.

Viktor la sacó de la granja por la fuerza y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, junto con sus compañeros, la dejó en el suelo. Hermione corrió a toda velocidad hacia la granja. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Una luz blanca y brillante los envolvió y los empujó atrás con fuerza. Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás y se golpeó fuertemente contra un árbol. Cuando la luz se disipó, vieron como la granja empezaba a arder furiosamente. Se empezaron a oír los gritos agónicos de los mortífagos que no habían conseguido salir de allí.

La castaña despertó de su inconsciencia y observó las furiosas llamas que rodeaban la granja. Hasta después de unos segundos no reparó en los chillidos lastimeros que surgían de las llamas. Su cuerpo se estremeció. ¿Y si alguno de esos era Draco? Se levantó tambaleándose y caminó lentamente hacia la granja.

- Draco… Draco… - murmuró la chica gimoteando.

Hermione se bamboleaba hacia las llamas, dispuesta a entrar y buscar a Draco, pero dos pares de brazos la agarraron.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces Hermione? – chilló Ron enfadado.

- Porr favor, Mione… - suplicó Viktor Krum.

- ¡NO¡NO¡SOLTÁDME¡SOLTÁDME¡TENGO QUE IR! – gritó la chica en medio del llanto.

A los chicos les costó mucho retener a Hermione, que se debatía furiosa en los brazos de sus amigos, llorando, gritando, empujándoles, pegando golpes, patadas,… Pero de ninguna manera podía soltarse de ellos. Poco a poco las llamas se fueron extinguiendo y Hermione lo hacía a la vez que ellas. Cuando ya no quedaba ninguna chispa de fuego, Ron y Viktor soltaron a Hermione y esta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, ni para mantenerse en pie, ni para siquiera vivir. Solo lloraba y lloraba silenciosamente. Poco a poco se fue arrastrando para llegar hasta las ruinas. Tomó un trozo de manera calcinado y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Y lloró. Lloró sin emitir un solo ruido. Solo expresando toda su tristeza y desesperación.

Levantó la vista, contemplando la desolación que se extendía delante suyo. Unos metros a su lado, vio que aún había algo que ardía. Se acercó lentamente y distinguió unas hojas ardiendo. Se quitó su chaqueta y apagó el fuego. Recogió las hojas calcinadas. Solamente se distinguía un parte de las notas allí escritas. Parecía un poema o una canción. Y aquella letra… Hermione conocía muy bien es letra.

_Hoy, quiero soñar una vez más que estás aquí._

_Volver a sentirte respirar dentro de mí._

_Te fuiste tan rápido…_

_Adiós._

_Sé… sé que al despertar me perderé en el dolor._

_¡Qué injusto fue verte partir, mi amor!_

_Tu corazón se apagó._

_Y me siento solo_

_No se seguir_

_Me he quedado solo,_

_¡Todo perdí!_

_Si no estás, nunca más_

_No sabré que es amar…_

_Y me siento solo…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Y miro el espejo que una vez nos vio reír_

_Tantos recuerdos quedan hoy en mí_

_Vivir sin ti,_

_Es no vivir._

_Y me siento solo_

_No se seguir_

_Me he quedado solo,_

_¡Todo perdí!_

_Si no estás, nunca más_

_No sabré que es amar…_

_Y me siento solo…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Sigo el destino_

_Enséñame el camino_

_O renuncio a vivir._

_Y me siento solo_

_No se seguir_

_Me he quedado solo,_

_¡Todo perdí!_

_Si no estás, nunca más_

_No sabré que es amar…_

_Y me siento solo…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_No se seguir_

_Me he quedado solo,_

_¡Todo perdí!_

_Si no estás, nunca más_

_No sabré que es amar…_

_Y me siento solo…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

Hermione apretó el papel contra su pecho. Draco había escrito eso para ella. No la había olvidado… Entonces recordó que él ya no volvería. Había muerto. Nunca cumpliría su promesa de volver en cuanto terminara la guerra. Habían matado a Voldemort. Todo había terminado. Pero Draco no volvería. Se había ido para siempre. Y nada lo podría cambiar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

¡Fin¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Yo he llorado escribiéndolo… Las canciones que aparecen me gustan mucho y van que ni pintadas… La primera se llama "llevo tu voz" y es de un grupo llamado la sonrisa de Júlia. La segunda se llama "¿Dónde estás?" y es de otro grupo de chicos guapísimos llamado Nash.

Bueno… ¿Lo dejo así? Jejeje tranquilas porque… ¡Aun queda el epílogo! Que mala soy… os he hecho creer que esto ya se terminaba… Pero bueno, Draco esta muerto. He hecho lo indecible¡He matado a Draco¡Soy una asesina¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! Snif snif… ¿Olvidará Hermione a Draco y se quedará con Viktor? ………………. Respuestas en el epílogo!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews… Por falta de tiempo no los voy a poder contestar, pero que quede claro que me han alegrado mucho!!

Gracias a:

**Beautifly92 – Dayis – Vicky – Amarissima – Siara-love – Silviota – Sra. Malfoy Li – Beautycien hp – Hermi Potter forever – Oromalfoy - +AndY+ - JaneSanchezGarcia**

Y a todos aquellos que han leído aunque no hayan dejado reviews…

Espero muchos este capítuloooooooo!!! Y el nuevo no tardará nada porque ya lo tengo empezado!!

Por cierto, he publicado un nuevo fanfic!! Se llama "Engaños, apuestas y mentiras". Espero que os paseis por allí y me dejeis uno que otro review!!

Muchos besos,

Hasta el próximo cap. (que será el último)!

Kirara-chan69


	21. Epílogo

Y aquí estoy yo, esta vez con el verdadero capítulo final. La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo todo uno, pero era demasiado largo… Así que lo partí en dos… Y a ver… Anuncio que estoy enferma… Ahora mismo estoy con fiebre¡pero eso no me impide escribir! Bueno, no digo nada más y ¡os dejo con el capítulo!

¡Espero que os guste!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?**

**21. Epílogo**

_Habían matado a Voldemort. Todo había terminado. Pero Draco no volvería. Se había ido para siempre. Y nada lo podría cambiar. _

**-.-.-.-.-3 años más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Mione, quiero que pienses en mi propuesta – murmuró un chico moreno, tomando las manos de una chica castaña.

Estaban en un restaurante bastante lujoso, situados en la mesa de la esquina, cenando a la luz de las velas. Hermione llevaba su pelo ondulado recogido en un moño que dejaba sueltos algunos bucles. Un vestido azul oscuro se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

- Pero Viktor… - protestó apartándose.

- Mione, hace ya más de tres años que murió ese traidor…

- ¡No es un traidor¡Lo hizo para protegernos a Mark y a mi! –gritó la chica levantándose de su silla furiosa. - ¡No lo entenderás nunca!

- ¡Está muerto¡Draco Malfoy está muerto¡M-U-E-R-T-O¿Entiendes? – le gritó el deportista levantándose él también.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto a Viktor Krum perder los nervios. Eso era nuevo para ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Draco. Su pelo rubio, sus ojos grises, sus labios delgados, su piel blanca, sus fuertes brazos,… Viktor se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de Hermione y se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, que se puso tensa enseguida.

- Perdóname, Mione… No quiero herir tus sentimientos… Ya sabes que es lo último que quiero hacer en estos momentos. Malfoy murió hace tiempo… Tú debes rehacer tu vida y Mark necesita un padre. Yo estaría encantado de que me aceptaras en tu vida. No quiero que me des una repuesta ahora. Solo pido que pienses… y que mañana me contestes. Piensa en el niño, Mione. – dicho esto, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y, después de pagar la cuenta en la barra, fueron a su Mercedes.

Hermione entró y recostó su frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente. Su vida había cambiado desde ese nefasto día. Para todo el mundo, era un día para recordar con alegría. El día en que habían vencido a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Bueno, no a todos. Algunos lograron escapar, pero fueron perseguidos por un grupo de eficientes aurores que al final consiguió encerrarlos a todos en Azkaban, incluido Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny y Harry se habían casado un año después de la última batalla y la pelirroja ahora se encontraba embarazada de seis meses. Luna y Ron ya habían tenido su primera hija, Sarah, que contaba con dos años de edad y había heredado el pelo rubio y los ojos de su madre y las pequeñas pecas de su padre. Todos vivían su vida feliz, con sus parejas. Menos ella. Ella estaba sola, con su hijo Mark, que cada día se parecía más y más a Draco, no solo en aspecto, sino en carácter. Aunque también debía decirse que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.

Hermione había aceptado salir con Viktor, después de toda su insistencia y ya llevaban un año de relación. Hermione quería mucho al joven pero no encontraba la misma chispa, las mismas sensaciones que le hacía sentir Draco. Pero debía sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza. Draco estaba muerto, por mucho que le doliera a ella. No podía devolverlo a la vida.

Cada noche recordaba con nostalgia las alegrías y tristezas que había vivido con él en Hogwarts. Y las lágrimas acudían a ella. Parecía mentira que después de tantos años aun le quedaran lágrimas que derramar. Parecía imposible. Pero olvidarse de él era misión imposible. Su voz, su risa, sus ojos, el tacto de su pelo, el roce de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, su olor, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras… incluso sonreía vagamente al recordar todas sus discusiones, la mayoría por simples nimiedades.

De repente, el ruido de su móvil la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió su bolso y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar el pequeño aparato que producía ese estridente ruido. Apretó el botón de descolgar y contestó.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hermione! Me han llamado del hospital y han dicho que tu madre ha caído en una crisis… yo voy hacia allí directamente con Mark. - Dijó preocupado Jake Granger.

- Tranquilo papá, estoy en el coche con Viktor y voy hacia allí en este momento. No te pongas nervioso, por favor. – lo calmó la chica.

- Hasta ahora, hija.

- Adiós, papá. – colgó el móvil y se giró hacia Viktor – Por favor, Viktor¿puedes llevarme al hospital? Mi madre ha caído en una crisis…

- Claro, no te preocupes. Estaré allí en tres segundos. – contestó el hombre acelerando y cambiando de sentido temerariamente.

Hermione se aferró a su asiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar los latidos de su debocado corazón.

Llegaron al hospital unos minutos más tarde y Hermione entró a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino que ya conocía de memoria hacia la habitación en que reposaba su madre. Vio a su padre sentado en las incómodas sillas de plástico con Mark dormido en el regazo. El niño levantó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos retumbantes de Hermione en el pasillo. El padre de la chica se puso de pie y la castaña lo abrazó con fuerza. Viktor seguía a la chica unos pasos por detrás. Saludó cortésmente a Jake y se sentó al lado de Mark. La joven cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo apretó contra sí.

- Mamiii… no puedo respirar… - se quejó el niño intentando separar su cabeza del pecho de su madre.

- Perdona, Mark. – se disculpó Hermione sentándose en el asiento con su hijo en sus rodillas. - ¿Han dado noticias nuevas, papá?

- No… Llevo aquí un rato y solamente me han dicho que ha tenido un infarto y que ahora la intentaban reanimar.

Hermione suspiró largamente y acarició suavemente el pelo rubio platino de su hijo. El niño lo miró con sus ojos grandes y grises interrogativamente. A la mente de Hermione vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo en esas incómodas sillas de plástico… con Draco. El chico la había apoyado mucho en ese momento y a ella le había servido de gran consuelo. Pero ahora él no estaba allí para ayudarla. Ya no.

Pasaron las horas y nadie sabía nada de Jane. Cuando estaban todos a punto de perder la paciencia, un médico vestido con una bata blanca y con aire sombrío se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Son ustedes los familiares de Jane Granger?

Hermione y su padre asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron, incapaces de formular una sola palabra.

- Bien… Hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvar su vida, pero tantos años en cama la han debilitado notablemente… No hemos logrado mantener un ritmo cardíaco constante. – explicó el doctor con voz desprovista de sentimientos.

- ¿E-está…? – musitó la chica incapaz de terminar la frase.

- La señora Granger… ha fallecido. – confirmó el médico, retirándose de la sala de espera.

Hermione cayó en la silla de plástico, incapaz de asimilar lo que le habían dicho. Era un shock demasiado grande para ella. Otra muerte. Otro vacío. Dolor. Llanto. Desolación. Y luego… soledad.

Miró de reojo a su padre, que estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado contra la pared. Vio como levantaba el puño y daba un golpe. La castaña soltó dos solitarias lágrimas que rodaron lentamente hasta morir en su boca, dejando un sabor salado. Viktor se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione. Sino, mañana estarás cansada.

- Sí… - suspiró la castaña secando su cara con el reverso de su manga – Papá… ¿te llevamos a casa?

Jake Granger se giró y miró a su hija largamente. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y repletos de lágrimas que rodaban por sus castigadas mejillas.

- Te lo agradecería… - susurró caminando hacia la salida del hospital.

Dejaron a Jake en su casa y luego continuaron hasta el apartamento de Hermione. Viktor se dispuso a aparcar para subir con ella pero la castaña se lo impidió, explicándole que en esos momentos lo único que ella deseaba era estar sola.

Subió lentamente por el ascensor y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. La cerró y se dejo resbalar lentamente hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas encogidas. El niño, que había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza para consolarla. Hermione no pudo más que soltar más lágrimas por esta hermosa muestra de afecto por parte de su hijo.

- Mamá… ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó inocentemente.

- La abuela… - murmuró simplemente.

- ¿Ha ido al cielo a hacerle compañía a papá? – preguntó con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

- Sí… ahora están juntos. – contestó la castaña.

- Que bien… Así papi ya no tendrá más miedo a la oscuridad. - murmuró simplemente el niño.

Hermione abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. En esos momentos era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse. Sentía que todo su mundo se hundía irremediablemente. Primero Draco se había ido, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que volviera cuando terminara la guerra. Pero esa luz se había esfumado. Draco había muerto inexorablemente en la última batalla. Y ahora su madre.

Todo lo que antes la había hecho feliz y la había ayudado a mantener la esperanza había desaparecido. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, ya no había nada. Solo oscuridad. Solo dolor.

Sintió como su hijo la rodeaba con sus cortos brazos y retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aun quedaba una luz, una llama que no se había extinguido. Su hijo. Mark. Debía continuar adelante por él. Porque él la necesitaba mucho. Porque ella le necesitaba a él para poder seguir caminando por el mundo. Porque lo era todo para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al enterramiento no había asistido demasiada gente. Solamente los amigos más cercanos a Hermione, algunos familiares y conocidos de sus padres.

Había sido un día soleado, pero para la chica fue como si estuviera completamente nublado. Se veía obligada a aceptar la realidad. Su madre estaba muerta y no volvería. No había sido una pesadilla.

Hermione vagaba sin rumbo por las calles ajetreadas de Londres, pensando en lo que la conversación que había tenido esa tarde con su amiga Ginny.

-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se encontraba sentada en una mesa del café en el que había quedado con Hermione. Esta llegó unos minutos más tarde, resoplando por haber hecho el camino corriendo. Se sentó delante de su amiga y pidió un te rojo. La pelirroja miró seriamente a su amiga, que apartó la mirada turbada por la fijeza de la mirada.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó nerviosa.

- He hablado con Viktor. – Hermione enrojeció. Solo habían podido hablar de una cosa – Me ha contado que te ha pedido matrimonio… ¿Qué piensas hacer, Mione? No pensarás decirle que no¿verdad?

- Yo… mira, no creo estar preparada para casarme…

- ¿Cómo que no? Por Dios, Hermione¡Draco murió hace tres años¡Hace cinco años que no lo has visto ni has hablado! Vale que Mark sea su hijo¡pero no puedes estar toda tu vida de luto! Has sufrido mucho por él¡es hora de que rehagas tu vida!

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni nada. Viktor es una muy buena persona y te quiere por encima de todo. Lleva todos estos años apoyándote y animándote y tú solo piensas en una persona que ya está muerta. ¡No quiero siquiera que pienses en rechazarlo!

- Ginny…

- Yo solo lo digo por tu bien, Hermione. Sé cuanto has sufrido, y yo estaría igual si le pasara algo a Harry, pero en algún momento debería continuar con mi vida. Además, también será bueno para Mark. El necesita un padre de verdad, no uno solamente basado en recuerdos.

- Lo pensaré… en serio, pero no puedes pedirme que acepte así por las buenas… - musitó Hermione con la mirada fija en el suelo y los ojos turbios de lágrimas.

- Buf… yo no puedo hacerte entrar en razón. Allá tú y tu vida. – resopló Ginny levantándose de su asiento – Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con Harry para ir al hospital a que me hagan otra ecografía. Nos vemos mañana… y quiero que hayas recapacitado.

Ginny se despidió de la chica con un abrazo y salió al frío ambiente que reinaba en la ciudad. Hermione se quedó un rato más calentando sus manos con la taza y terminando de beber su te.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió ella también, perdida totalmente en sus cavilaciones.

-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se detuvo delante de la puerta de casa de su padre. Tenía que recoger a Mark. Llamó a la puerta y después de intercambiar palabras sin sentido con su padre se subió en su coche, que había quedado aparcado en la puerta de su antiguo hogar. Mark se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos. Estaba bastante cansado de tanto correr y saltar. Hermione no pudo más que sonreír al escrutar la expresión de serenidad en el rostro de su hijo. Tan parecido a Draco… ¡No! No debía pensar más en él. Había tomado una decisión. Aceptaría la propuesta de Viktor. Al fin y al cabo, él la quería mucho y ella también, aunque ese no era el mismo amor que había sentido hacia Draco. Pero daba lo mismo. Debía hacerse la idea de que Draco no volvería jamás y de que Mark necesitaba estabilidad. Una familia. Un padre y una madre. Hermione quiso disipar las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Encendió la radio. Sonaba una triste melodía… Una de sus canciones favoritas…

_Solo, mirando recuerdos que hablan de ti, _

_Solo, escupo al silencio que brota en mi_

_y lloro e invento lamentos_

_que disfrazan verdades que encuentro.  
Miento y escondo la angustia,_

_al descubrir que miento por la cobardía que vive en mi_

_y lloro y asumo en silencio _

_los errores que tuve y enseñan a saber._

Siempre le había gustado esa canción, y en esos momentos le hacía pensar aun más en Draco. En todo lo que habían vivido. Las alegrías, las tristezas, los enfados, la pasión, el deseo, el amor… la soledad.

_Es mi soledad la que me insulta pegada a mi piel, _

_la que me grita tienes que aprender,_

_es mi soledad…  
Es mi soledad la que no quiere ser, _

_la que tiene el rencor, _

_la que me lleva siempre a suplicar_

_por esos versos i caricias que me enseñó tu amor.  
Es mi soledad la que se deja ver,_

_la que me hará aprender,_

_la que me lleva siempre a recordar _

_lo que es la amarga pura y dura soledad..._

_Es mi soledad..._

Aparcó el coche y despertó suavemente a su hijo, que se frotó los ojos con sus manitas y siguió los pasos de su madre. La letra y la melodía de la canción aun retumbaba en los oídos de la chica, dejándola anonada y entristecida.

_Frío, me siento perfecto, _

_consuelo de tontos, orgullo de necios, _

_palabras sin fondos, me ahogo sincero _

_en el mar de mi alma en deshielo.  
Tiempo rimando los versos que pierden sin tus besos,_

_me entrego al recuerdo sufriendo si pienso _

_y cansado me espero_

_a que el tiempo lo cure y me lo haga saber._

Entró lentamente en el ascensor y se apoyó en una pared. El niño se aferró a una de sus piernas y metiendo un dedo en su boca, cerró los ojos. Hermione acarició su pelo platinado, tan parecido al de su padre y cerró los ojos. Realmente se sentía muy sola, aunque tenía gente a su alrededor que la apoyaba. Pero ni Draco ni su madre estaban allí.

_Es mi soledad la que me insulta pegada a mi piel, _

_la que me grita tienes que aprender,_

_es mi soledad…  
Es mi soledad la que no quiere ser, _

_la que tiene el rencor, _

_la que me lleva siempre a suplica_

_por esos versos i caricias que me enseño tu amor.  
Es mi soledad la que se deja ver,_

_la que me hará aprender,_

_la que me lleva siempre a recordar _

_lo que es la amarga pura y dura soledad..._

_Es mi soledad..._

Salió del ascensor y sacó las llaves de su bolso. Intentó secarse las lágrimas que turbaban su vista y introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Dos vueltas. Un chasquido. Se abrió la puerta. Sin siquiera encender la luz dejó las llaves a un lado y se quitó su abrigo y el de su hijo.

_Por mas que lo intento lo entiendo, _

_por mas que lo siento, _

_por mas que me acuerdo,_

_por mas que me enredo _

_sin mas que el silencio_

_me acuerdo de ti..._

Besó la frente de su hijo que estaba a punto de caer dormido en el suelo. Sintió que alguien la miraba. Se giró. Unos ojos grises la observaban fijamente. Un hombre rubio despeinado, cara afilada, camisa medio desabrochada estaba sentado en la butaca de su sala. Se levantó del sillón y mostró una sonrisa melancólica, como solo él las sabía mostrar.

- He vuelto.

Hermione no se movió. Otro espejismo. Otra ilusión. Otra falsa esperanza. Otro sueño. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza. Los abrió de nuevo y Él continuaba allí. Él. Igual que antes. Como en sus sueños. Si era una ilusión ojalá no terminara nunca.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. El joven la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Durante todos esos años había deseado tanto abrazarla… Y ahora sus anhelos se hacían realidad. Sintió como Hermione arrancaba a llorar a lágrima viva, desconsoladamente. Él simplemente acarició su espalda y dejó que una sola gota salada saliera de sus ojos. Suficiente para él. Suficiente para un Malfoy. No. Él ya no era un Malfoy. Su padre lo había descubierto todo y había intentado acabar con él. Draco tendría el apellido pero jamás sería un tirano como su padre. Escuchó un ruido provinente de la entrada del apartamento y un niño rubio y con unos ojos grises como los suyos se acercó a ellos con una mirada interrogativa.

Las dos miradas grises se cruzaron y una chispa de entendimiento brilló en los ojos de Mark.

- Tú eres papá¿verdad? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Has bajado del cielo y has dejado a la abuela sola?

Draco intentó mirar a Hermione, que apartó la mirada. No hicieron falta preguntas. El rubio supo que la madre de Hermione había muerto. Y la abrazó más fuerte si es que eso era posible. Se maldijo por no haber podido estar en le trágico momento. Por no haber podido brindarle su apoyo. Por no haber podido darle todo su amor para que le sirviera de consuelo. Hermione se separó un poco de Draco y le sonrió con tristeza. Tomó en brazos a Mark y lo acercó al joven rubio.

- Sí, es tu padre… Pero la abuela no está sola… Está con sus padres¿sabes? – le susurró Hermione dejándolo en el suelo delante de Draco.

El chico se arrodilló y miró largamente a su hijo. Sonrió con dulzura y el niño se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Qué bien que hayas querido volver con nosotros… - susurró el niño cerrando los ojos, para bostezar después.

- Parece que tiene sueño… - rió Draco.

Lo levantó en brazos y miró interrogativamente a Hermione, que le señaló el camino hacia la habitación de su hijo. Mientras el padre acostaba a su recién conocido hijo, la castaña salió al balcón a respirar aire fresco. Sus sentimientos eran confusos. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. No sabía que hacer. No sabía como actuar. No sabía como pensar. Todo había sido tan repentino…

Draco se fijó en que la chica estaba fuera y la llamó con voz pausada.

- Hermione. – le chica no se giró – Hermione…

Draco se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro tembloroso de la joven. Esta se giró, mostrando sus ojos inundados por un mar de lágrimas. Ocultó su cara y apartó a Draco de un empujón.

- Hermione¿qué…?

- ¡Ninguna carta¡Ningún mensaje¡Ninguna noticia¡Nada de nada¡Cinco años, Draco¡Cinco años de dolor y sufrimiento¿Dónde estabas tú¿Dónde?

- ¡No has sido la única que ha sufrido¡Tú no has tenido que ocultar tus sentimientos¡No has tenido que cumplir órdenes de personas que no merecen tu respeto¡Para mí ha sido más horrible! Pensando que te podían haber descubierto, que os podían haber matado a ti, o incluso a Mark. Intentando reprimir el deseo de presentarme aquí de repente por miedo a poneros en peligro.

- ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste de que no habías fallecido¡Casi muero pensando que nunca te volvería a ver!

Draco se acercó corriendo a la chica y la estrujó en sus brazos.

- Yo pasé la información de la noche que mataron a Voldemort. Mi padre me descubrió y me obligó a tomar Viretaserum… Le conté todo ¡todo! Dios mío, cuanto me odié por ello… Sentía asco por mí mismo y por la facilidad con que había contado mis más ocultos secretos. Lucius me encerró en uno de los sótanos de la vieja granja… Pero utilicé uno de mis últimos recursos para alertar a Dubledore. Éste vino a rescatarme y me sacó de allí segundos antes del incendio. Me mantuvo escondido estos tres años por miedo a que los mortífagos que continuaban vivos me descubrieran y quisieran cobrarse una venganza. Intenté escaparme millones de veces… Pero Dumbledore siempre me pillaba y con esa sonrisa que me pone de los nervios me recordaba que no podía ponerme en contacto con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo. Y ahora… todos los mortífagos han sido encarcelados. ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de venir. Miedo de venir y ver que tu habías rehecho tu vida. De ver que ya tenías una familia. Que ya me habías olvidado. Que yo solo era un molesto recuerdo que preferías olvidar.

- Yo … Viktor Krum me pidió matrimonio… Yo nunca he podido olvidarte. Lo que nosotros vivimos no se olvida tan fácilmente. Ginny intentó convencerme para que le dijera que sí… Y no niego que pensaba hacerlo. Pero en mi interior me sentía desgarrada. Muerto o vivo, tú lo eres todo para mi.

Draco miró a los ojos marrones de la chica. Vio el mismo miedo, la misma incertidumbre que en otros tiempos inundaban los suyos. Recorrió su mejilla con sus manos y posó su vista en los labios entreabiertos de la castaña. Tanto tiempo soñándolos… Tanto tiempo deseándolos… Los acarició lentamente con los suyos propios y ambos se estremecieron ante el leve contacto. Draco la besó con lentitud, degustando de nuevo esos labios que lo habían encandilado. Hermione invitó a Draco a que profundizara más ese contacto que ambos anhelaban tanto. La lengua de Draco acarició lentamente el interior suave de la boca de la chica. Hermione sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo respondía activamente a esta intimidad.

Sin despegar sus labios, la chica empujó a Draco hacia el dormitorio. Draco se sentó en la cama de matrimonio y Hermione se colocó encima de sus rodillas.

El rubio intentaba acariciar la mayor parte de la piel de Hermione, introduciendo sus hábiles manos entre la gruesa ropa que vestía. La chica, a su vez, desabrochó los pocos botones que tenía la vieja camisa de Draco y se la retiró lentamente. Separó sus labios de los de él y empezó a besar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hacia sus pectorales.

Draco cerró los ojos, encantado de sentirse dominado de nuevo por esa sensación que le envolvía cuando estaba con la castaña. Ahora era verdad. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

Hermione sintió como el chico intentaba quitarle el jersey que vestía y levantó los brazos para que se lo pudiera sacar con más facilidad. Las manos de Draco acariciaban provocativamente la piel que dejaba al descubierto, y cuando hubo terminado, volvió a besarla con urgencia, casi violentamente.

La piel de la joven se erizó al notar las conocidas manos del rubio subir delicadamente por sus muslos hasta llegar al punto donde ella más ansiaba sentir su presencia. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Hermione, muriendo en la boca del chico, que la callaba con sus besos.

Hermione encontró el cierre del pantalón de Draco y lo desabrochó apresuradamente. El rubio hizo lo propio y despojó a la chica de esa falda y esas medias que se interponían entre ellos.

El cuerpo de la chica se retiró levemente del de Draco, lo suficiente para que el pantalón quedara tirado en el suelo.

Los labios de Draco dibujaron un camino de besos descendiendo por el cuello de Hermione y llegando a sus pechos, aun cubiertos por el sujetador. Acarició suavemente la espalda de la chica, llegando al cierre y desabrochándolo con exagerada lentitud. Lo lanzó lejos y devolvió su atención a los pechos de la joven. Los besó suavemente y con ternura, como si temiera lastimar a la chica, que enredó sus manos en el pelo platinado del chico y arqueó la espalda, incitando a Draco a un contacto más fuerte. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y tomó un pezón con pasión. Hermione se retorció, poseída por un placer que había olvidado que se podía llegar a sentir. Una serie de ruidos sin sentido salieron de la garganta de la chica y Draco separó lentamente los labios de su cuerpo para posarlos de nuevo en los de Hermione.

La chica sentía la excitación de Draco en su sexo, separados cruelmente por la fina tela de la ropa interior.

El chico, consciente también de este hecho e incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo las ganas de volver a poseer a Hermione, la tendió en la cama y se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron con intensidad todo el cuerpo de la castaña, deleitándose en cada una de sus curvas.

Hermione se sonrojó por la intensidad de aquella mirada sobre ella y levantó un brazo, depositándolo en uno de los hombros de Draco y atrayéndole hacia ella.

Draco besó sus labios de nuevo, con ansias renovadas y acariciando su vientre con una mano, suavemente, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione, haciendo que esta se mordiera el labio inferior para ahogar los sonidos que luchaban por huir de su garganta.

- Nadie diría que has tenido un hijo… - susurró Draco – Tu vientre sigue tan terso y suave como antes… incluso diría que ahora eres mucho más hermosa, con ese sonrojo que tiñe tus mejillas…

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Draco siempre la hacía sentir como la chica más hermosa y sexy del mundo, y eso le gustaba mucho.

El chico posó sus labios en el vientre de Hermione y lo besó suavemente, haciendo los músculos de la castaña se contrajeran de puro placer. Hundió una de sus manos en los rizos castaños de su entrepierna, proporcionando placenteras caricias a la chica en esa parte tan receptiva.

Hermione se sentía enfebrecida, presa por un deseo que nunca recordaba haber sentido.

- Draco… - suspiró la castaña, intentando pensar con claridad – por favor, Draco…

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza, aplastando los pechos de la chica contra su torso.

- Te amo – musitó el chico con voz entrecortada – No se como he podido vivir un solo segundo sin ti…

- Yo no he vivido sin ti… nada tenía sentido. Me sentía vacía, como si hubieran arrancado el corazón. Porque te amo tanto…

Un gruñido complacido salió de los labios de Draco, que volvieron a besar a Hermione, mientras se introducía en ella con fuerza.

La chica soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir ese intruso en su cuerpo. poco a poco el ritmo de ambos cuerpos se fue acompasando, consiguiendo ir completamente compenetrados y aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de las entradas y salidas del chico.

Hermione sintió que llegaba al clímax y gritó el nombre de Draco. Éste gimió complacido y se soltó en el interior de la chica.

Ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama, abrazándose el uno al otro, temerosos de que algo o alguien los volviera a separar, aunque en ese momento, era algo imposible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en la chica que caminaba por el hermoso pasillo adornado de la iglesia hacia él. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, sin mangas y con una pequeña raja hasta la cadera. El pelo se encontraba suelto sobre sus hombros, con unas pequeñas rosas blancas adornándolo.

Hermione, a su vez, observó al apuesto novio que la esperaba en el altar, con su pelo rubio resaltando en su traje negro, que le quedaba como un guante y le hacía parecer elegante y sofisticado. Bueno, la verdad es que ya era todo eso y mucho más.

Terminó la ceremonia y se besaron con una pasión incontenible. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Todos los amigos de Hermione se acercaron y la abrazaron con fuerza. Harry y Ron miraron desconfiadamente a Draco, que les respondió con una mueca de superioridad y abrazando posesivamente a Hermione.

- La novia es mía. – aclaró Draco con una mueca de desprecio hacia los dos jóvenes.

- Es nuestra amiga. – dijo Harry mirando con odio a Draco.

Hermione miró a sus amigos y luego a su ahora marido y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. Pedir que ellos se llevaran bien era algo imposible, pero al menos ahora no se lanzaban hechizos a la primera de cambio.

Un niño de unos cinco años, bastante alto para su edad y rubio con ojos grises se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Es verdad que me voy a quedar en casa del abuelo una semana entera? – preguntó mirando interrogativamente a sus padres.

- Sí… - respondió Draco sonriente – Tu madre y yo nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones a solas…

- Aaah… ¡Por fin voy a poder dormir bien! – exclamó el niño con una sonrisa complacida.

Ginny y Luna rieron con ganas y Harry y Ron miraron con odio a Draco, que había enrojecido al igual que Hermione.

- No se que os hace tanta gracia… Papá y mamá gritan mucho cuando duermen y a mi me dan miedo – explicó el chico mirando confundido a la gente que había a su alrededor.

- Emm… ¿por qué no vas con el abuelo? Me parece que te está llamando… - mintió Hermione dejando al niño en el suelo.

Mark empezó a correr por el restaurante en que se celebraba la cena, buscando a alguien con quien hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco al notar que todos lo miraban fijamente.

- Pobre niño… ¿Tenéis que ser tan escandalosos? – murmuró Ron.

- Lo que me extraña es que no os pillaran en Hogwarts – comentó Ginny de manera casual.

Los novios enrojecieron a más no poder e intentaron cambiar de tema infructuosamente.

- Está bien, está bien. Soy un crack en la cama y Hermione no puede ahogar el placer. ¿Algún problema? Cualquiera de vosotros daría lo que fuera por disfrutar una milésima parte de lo que hacemos nosotros. – dijo Draco altivamente.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro a Draco y lo miró con falso enfado.

- Vosotros no habéis oído eso de "vírgenes al matrimonio"¿no? – preguntó Harry pícaramente.

- No eres el más adecuado para decir eso, cariño… - lo reprendió Ginny.

Todos los presentes arrancaron a reír con ganas cuando un camarero se acercó a ellos.

- Señores Malfoy, me temo que es la hora de que partan el pastel. – comentó con una reverencia.

Draco tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hacia el centro de la sala, donde reposaba un gran pastel.

Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos llenos de amor y éste le devolvió la mirada.

- Todo ha terminado – suspiró el chico.

- Te equivocas, Draco. – lo corrigió la chica con una sonrisa – Apenas acaba de empezar.

Y sin más explicaciones, lo besó tiernamente en los labios, haciendo que todos los invitados aplaudieran y sonrieran ante el amor tan grande que había entre ellos.

"_Pasaría por toda la tristeza y desolación de nuevo_

_si eso me asegurara un segundo más de tu presencia._

_Porque no hay mayor consuelo para mi corazón_

_que un segundo de tu amor."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Claramente no podía matar a Draco… Es algo que está fuera de mi alcance… La canción del principio se llama "es mi soledad" y es de Antonio Orozco, un cantante que adoro. Las últimas cuatro frases han salido de mi cabecita… La verdad es que me encantan : )

Y bueno, hay un final feliz… Me da penita que ya se haya terminado… Ha sido mi primer fanfic aquí y la verdad es que le tengo un cariño especial…

**QUIERO DEDICAR TODO EL FF A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y QUE LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA (Hayan dejado reviews o no).**

Sin vosotros no se que habría hecho, la verdad… Hemos reído, hemos llorado y nos hemos emocionado juntos… Y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar porque me habéis animado cuando estaba triste y me habéis enseñado muchas cosas. Os he cogido mucho cariño y espero ver vuestros reviews en todos mis próximos fanfics… Bueno, ya se que es pedir mucho, pero bueno, soy muy ambiciosa ;)

Espero que las amenazas de muerte, suicidio, etc. queden retiradas… jejeje

A ver… que más… **¡QUE OS QUIERO MUCHO!** Y espero que **TODOS** me dejéis un review final, incluso los lectores silenciosos…

Ah, y si hace muuucho tiempo que esto está publicado (meses, años XD) déjame un review también, no dejaré de apreciarlo porque venga retrasado.

Me parece que no tengo nada más que decir… ¡Ah, si¡Espero veros a todos por mi nuevo ff largo "Mentiras, apuestas y engaños" y por "Mar Adentro" mi primer oneshot!

Y bueno, por último ¡quiero agradecer a todos los reviews del capítulo anterior!

**Silviota – Siara-love – Hermione-Malfoy35 – Beautifly92 – Loretitokinomoto – Oromalfoy – Andrea – WpG**-**Love - JaneSanchezGarcia**

Y sin más que decir que repetir hasta el infinito que os quiero y muchas gracias, me despido…

 **Kirara-chan69 **

**/15/11/2006/**


End file.
